Vacation
by Bibbilie Dibs
Summary: This is a story about the chaos that is created when the girls go off on vacation and leave the kids with Vegeta and Piccolo for the week. This also contains yaoi P/V.  please don't read it if you don't like that kind of thing  It's a bit OOC and cuteish.
1. Chapter 1 Waffles

I do not own Dragon Ball Z nor any of the characters. That goes for this entire crazy messed up thing. I welcome any and all reviews.

Thank you. Now, I hope you enjoy reading what my tiny brain decided to create.

P.S. Do remember that this story contains Yaoi, so if you don't enjoy reading the stuff just close this window.

Vacation

Vegeta finally thought he had the luxury of sleeping in for once, since Bulma was away on a girls only getaway. She and Chi-Chi and 18 had gone off to one of those natural open air spa things and the children had been left at Capsule with him; of course Piccolo had volunteered to come and help out. Piccolo knew this many kids in his house for a week would probably drive Vegeta crazy. He was looking after Trunks, Goten, Marin (for two nights anyway), and Gohan and Mirai said they would come and help look after the younger boys as well. Vegeta had his hands full.

At the crack of dawn young Trunks and Goten were woken from sleep by the first rays of the morning sun. Goten's stomach let out a loud growl.

"I'm hungry Trunks. Do you think we could find something to eat in the kitchen?" The little boy asked.

"Well, sure. I'm hungry too" He peeked out his bedroom door. No one else was awake yet. "Looks like we're the only ones up. We'll have to be quiet".

The boys tip toed past the bedroom where Vegeta was quietly dozing enjoying the silence of the house for a change. When they reached the stairs they climbed onto the rail and slid all the way down. Trunks got to the bottom first, but before he could climb down from the rail Goten slammed into him sending both boys to the floor with a loud thud.

Trunks whispered, "You big dummy. You're gonna wake everyone up" he looked at Goten with slight irritation.

Goten whispered back, "Aw… I'm sorry. I'm just so hungry Trunks. Mom usually has breakfast by now".

Both boys heard Piccolo stir from where he was lying on the sofa, but he didn't quit wake from his sleep. Trunks laid a finger on his lips telling Goten to be quiet; but before they could move a tiny hand grabbed Goten's arm. He jumped but Trunks put his hand over his mouth before he could yell.

"What are you guys doing?" Marin asked in a barely audible tone.

"We're going to look for some food in the kitchen. None of the adults are awake yet. You wanna get some food with us?" Trunks asked the little girl. He blushed a little; he had a puppy love crush on her.

"You guys are always hungry. I don't want anything to eat yet, but I'll come with you" She said smiling at the two boys.

The trio snuck past the entrance to the family room as if they were walking on egg shells. They saw Piccolo asleep on the sofa. He looked funny without his turban and cloak on. Marin snickered, "He looks funny bald with no hat on".

"shhh… Piccolo sleeps light, you might wake him up" Goten whispered with wide eyes.

The other two nodded in agreement and slipped past disappearing through the door into the kitchen. Goten and Trunks looked at Marin.

"Do you know how to cook yet?" Goten asked her.

Trunks shoved his shoulder. "You dummy, only grownups can cook."

Marin snickered watching the two young boys. She thought they looked a lot like their dads.

"I bet I can cook." Goten boasted.

"Nu-uh, no you can't," Trunks said with his fists on his hips, looking much like a young Vegeta.

"I can so!" Goten said looking a bit offended.

"Prove it!" Trunks pointed a finger at him.

Goten raised his chin in the air and walked to the fridge and opened the door. "Let's see, mom always uses eggs" he took a carton of eggs from a shelf and turned around. Because he was holding only one end the carton tipped out of his hands and fell on the floor with a loud splatter.

"Now look what you did!" Trunks looked a little upset seeing his hopes for breakfast smashed on the floor.

Marin bent down to see if any were left uncracked. "Look, there's three left in here that aren't broken" She picked them up one at a time and placed them on the table. "My momma, puts flour in a bowel and uses three eggs when she makes waffles" She said with a smile.

"You know how to make waffles?" The boys said at the same time.

Vegeta barely cracked an eye open. He heard something; at least he thought he did. He scanned the house checking all the kai levels. He closed his eyes again finding nothing out of place. He was going to doze as long as he could before the house came alive with brats. He pushed the thought from his mind and went back to sleep.

Trunks climbed up on the counter and got a big bowl out. He loved waffles. "Make us a whole bunch, Marin. We like to eat a lot". He smiled down at her and secretly thought to himself, '_wow, my woman is going to make food for me_'. His Saiyan heritage was already surfacing.

Marin opened a cabinet door and tugged on a 20 lb bag of flour. "I can't get the flour out", she looked up at the boys; she would have to use the big bag because they ate a lot.

"Let me try," Goten said poking his head into the cabinet. He grabbed the sack and pulled really hard thinking it would be stuck, forgetting that Marin was only a human. The bag went sailing across the room to land on the floor with a solid thud. A white mushroom cloud erupted from it and flour rained down all over the kitchen. The three children wiped it from their eyes; they looked like little ghosts. Marin laughed at them.

"Way to go, Goten. Now we don't have any eggs or flour." He shook his head and a white cloud flew out of his lavender colored hair.

"No, there's still some flour in the bag, Trunksy." Marin said smiling. Trunks blushed when she called him Trunksy.

Goten snickered. "Shut up, Goten" The little boy on the counter protested.

Trunks dropped the heavy stoneware bowl. It thudded on the floor but thankfully didn't break. Marin picked it up and carried it over to the busted flour bag and scooped it full with her hands. She picked it back up and carried it to the table. Standing on a chair she said, "Okay, give me the eggs".

"I'll get them this time" Trunks said handing them to her one by one. She smashed them on the table like her momma did and dropped them, shells and all, into the bowl of flour.

"My momma always puts fruit in it. Is there any fruit in there?" She said pointing at the fridge.

"I don't know," Goten opened the door. "There's a pineapple in here" he said looking back at the other two.

Trunks made a face. "Eww… that won't work. I hate pineapple. It's all prickly."

"How about these strawberries then?" He said walking back to the table with a big glass bowl of strawberries leaving the refrigerator door open.

"Yeah, strawberries are awesome!" He shouted with a big smile.

Marin dumped the whole bowl in, green tops and all. Some rolled out onto the floor around the table. "SHH… you'll wake Piccolo up, Trunks" Goten said hushing his best pal.

Marin got down off her chair and ran to the open fridge and got the milk out. She returned to the table and opened the container and tried to pour it in the already full bowl. Milk splashed out and poured on the table and ran onto the floor. "Oopps" Marin said.

"It's okay, I'll clean it up. You just make us some waffles, woman." Trunks said trying to be like his dad.

Marin smiled and batted her eyes."Okay Trunksy".

Trunks got a roll of paper towels out and mopped the mess around in circles smearing everything into a sort of paste on the floor and scattering strawberries everywhere.

Marin turned back to the bowl and began to stir it slopping it everywhere. She stopped and asked, "Do you have a waffle iron?"

Goten and Trunks looked at each other and shrugged. "I don't know if it can make waffles, but my mom has an iron." Trunks said with a questioning expression.

"Not that kind of iron, silly! It's a kind of round pan with little squares all over it. Momma has one with hearts on it too." Marin said gesturing with her hands trying to explain what she was talking about.

"We don't have anything like that", Trunks said scratching his head. "Mom has some round pans though." Trunks got down and dug through the pots and pans stored in the cabinet making a very loud racket.

The banging noise woke Vegeta up. He half opened his eyes and managed to do another kai scan. Everyone was fine nothing out of place. Another loud crash from downstairs woke him up fully. He narrowed his eyes and got out of bed. Still wearing his pajama pants he slipped out his door and walked silently down the hall. "What in Kami's name is going on?" he muttered.

At the same time Vegeta woke Piccolo sat bolt upright on the family room sofa. "What was that?" He jumped up still wearing his gi from yesterday. Silently he moved in the direction of the noise doing kai scans as he went.

Trunks put the small round cake pans on the floor so they could tip the bowl over and pour the batter in them. "We gotta light the oven too." Marin said pointing at it.

"I can do that part!" Goten said jumping up. He turned the oven on, 500 should do it, and opened the door. "Something's wrong it didn't come on."

"You big dummy, you have to light it." Trunks said scooting the pans around to catch the batter; which overflowed and oozed out onto the floor.

"Okay." Goten collected a small tiny ball of Kai and threw it inside the gas oven. A loud **Whoom **sounded as a large fire ball erupted from the oven knocking Goten back into Trunks who was then knocked back into the chair Marin was standing on. All of them ended up in a pile as the half full bowl flew up into the air and came down with a crash.

That was enough for Piccolo who sprinted toward the kitchen. His foot hit the circle of marbles left on the floor by the kids the night before and he wobbled, flailing his arms trying to catch his balance before crashing onto the coffee table; it broke into a thousand pieces.

Vegeta's eyes got wide as saucers as he darted down the stairs; it almost sounded like there was a fight going on. It sounded like the downstairs was being blown up. Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs he stomped on the Legos that were still scattered on the stair landing. He grabbed his foot while screaming obscenities and hobbled forward hopping on one foot while still gripping his other.

Piccolo managed to pick himself up and scrambled stumbling toward the kitchen reaching it before Vegeta did. What he saw inside the kitchen was a disaster. He stood dumbfounded and speechless. His eyes scanned the room looking for the three kids he knew were in there. They were okay but stunned on the floor under the table.

At that moment, Vegeta came bursting through the kitchen door still hopping on one foot "What in Kami's name is happening…" He slammed into the Namek's back. Both men slid in the mix of batter, flour, milk, eggs, and strawberries on the floor. Piccolo came down backwards on top of Vegeta.

Trunks looked up from under the table. "Dad! Are you okay?" he crawled out from under the table as Piccolo rolled off of the downed Prince.

Trunks looked into his dad's face. Vegeta was seeing stars. "Dad…" he shook his dad trying to get a response from him.

Vegeta opened his eyes and his jaw slackened when his vision finally came back. Milk was dripping from the table. There was… white powder?... everywhere and he was laying on, he brought his hand up to his face and scrunched his nose, crushed strawberries.

Piccolo's deep voice asked him, "You okay, Vegeta?" The Namekian looked at his fallen friend.

Vegeta's eyes found Piccolo, "Yes, yes" he said in an irritated voice. He picked himself up off the floor. A mashed strawberry fell from his back. He looked around. "What in Kami's name _happened_ in here?" The refrigerator door was open, the oven door was half broken off, and he could now tell the white powder was flour all over the place. His anger softened in worry over the children. "Are you three alright? You can come out from under the table now too Marin and Goten".

Trunks looked up at his dad still covered with flour and mess, "I'm sorry dad. We were trying to make breakfast ourselves so we wouldn't wake you up. We were trying to surprise you."

Vegeta raised his brows at the mess they'd made. "Well, you've certainly managed to surprise me."

Trunks beamed up at him. "My woman was going to make waffles for us!"

Marin and Goten crawled out from under the table and timidly smiled at the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta blinked, "Your…" He burst with laughter.

Even Piccolo laughed looking at Vegeta. "Well, he's definitely your kid!"

Vegeta looked down at Marin amused his son claimed her as his woman. "Well you did a fine job."

Piccolo made sure the gas to the oven was shut off, and looked around grumbling about how they could have blown up themselves and the house too. "You three need to go clean up."

They scattered out of the kitchen. Vegeta shouted back at them, "Go wake your brothers and tell them to come down here." His scowl slightly returned "No dawdling!" He listened as they all three ran up the stairs then looked at Piccolo.

Piccolo looked back at him, "It may take all day, but we'll get it cleaned up."

"How could three little brats make such a big damned mess in such a short time?" he was still gaping as he looked around what used to be the kitchen.

"I don't know, this is a total disaster area." Piccolo was impressed at the destruction around him. "And it looks like you're going to need a new stove."

"Yes, one that isn't gas if I want to avoid this ever happening again." Vegeta frowned. His woman wasn't going to be happy about that. He smiled as he shut the refrigerator door. Maybe he was finally beginning to have an influence on his son. Ha! His son already had a woman. He chuckled to himself at the puppy love; he'd have a talk with him about it later.

"We'll clean this up later, Namek." He hobbled toward the kitchen door.

"Sure, where are you going and are you okay?" was Piccolo's reply.

"First, I'm going to go and dig the Lego out of my foot. Then we'll take the children out to breakfast." He said as he started back upstairs, he winced after he was out the door so Piccolo wouldn't notice it.

Marin went straight to the bathroom and turned on the water to clean herself up. Trunks and Goten however, went straight into the room where Gohan and Mirai were sleeping. The two boys bounced and jumped on their brothers. "Hey get up sleepy heads!" they shouted laughing.

"The sun is shining, the birds are singin', it's time to get up!" Goten said as he got in Gohan's face.

Gohan moaned. "The birds can go away. It's too early Goten."

Trunks jumped all over Mirai. "Come on… you gotta get up… Dad said so!"

"Why now?" Mirai asked.

"I heard Dad say he's gonna take us to breakfast." Trunks said getting in his brother's face with a big smile.

"Well do we have to go? I'm not hungry right now." Mirai said covering his head.

Piccolo poked his head in the door "You boys need to get up also." They didn't move. "NOW" he boomed at them.

They jumped up. "Okay, okay" They both said at once.

Piccolo closed the door to let them get themselves together and moved down the hall to Vegeta's door. He opened it and stuck his head in. The light was on in the master bathroom; he walked over and could see Vegeta sitting on a stool digging in his foot with a scalpel knife. Blood was dripping from his toes and he looked as if he were about to cry.

He walked in and gently put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "Let me help you."

Vegeta frowned and looked up at him. "I can't get it out of my foot. There's a broken shard of Lego in the bottom of my foot and I can't get it out." He winced.

Piccolo took the surgeon's knife out of his hand. "Here, let me do it." He shut and locked the bathroom door and turned to the Saiyan Prince. He sat on the floor in front of him and gently lifted his foot. He touch the soul of Vegeta's foot and Vegeta half jerked his foot back. "Hey, it's alright, I'm not going to make it hurt more."

Vegeta snipped at the green man in front of him, "Just do it and get it over with." He turned his head away so Piccolo couldn't see the tears welling up in his eyes.

Piccolo stuck his claw into the wound and felt the small shard of hard plastic. He stuck in another claw; Vegeta whimpered. Using his claws like tweezers he pulled it from his foot. He looked up at Vegeta and spoke softly to him. "I'm going to heal this, Vegeta. If I don't it could get infected."

Vegeta looked at him with a tear still visible on his cheek. "Sure why not." He was still trying to sound gruff as always but somehow he could never quite manage it with Piccolo.

Piccolo smiled at him and reached up to gently wipe it away. "It'll be okay, I promise." It would be for a little while at least while Bulma was gone; that meant he and Vegeta could have time alone together again. Really the only reason Vegeta stayed with her was for the Kid's sakes. Piccolo accepted that; as long as he had the Prince to himself once in a while.

He pressed his lips to the sole of Vegeta's foot and kissed the wound. He swiped his soft lavender tongue over the open cut since his saliva had healing properties. Vegeta moaned. Piccolo watched his face as he licked his wound and toes.

Vegeta's eyes became a little glassy at the feel of Piccolo's tongue on his skin again. He remembered all the other times he'd spent alone with the Namekian and instantly became putty in his hands. He was becoming aroused. Piccolo kissed his toes one by one and put his foot down gently. He picked up his hand and licked the drying blood from his fingers never taking his eyes from Vegeta's. He kissed his fingers also before leaning forward and pulling the Prince close to him so he could kiss his lips. Vegeta offered no resistance to him. With one hand around the Prince's small waist and the other turning the shower on he stood lifting Vegeta with him never taking his lips away from the Saiyan's mouth.

He leaned his forehead against the smaller man's and whispered, "Let's get you cleaned up too."

"Anything you want of me Namek." He whispered slipping his small hands under Piccolo's gi.

It was Piccolo's turn for his head to swim at the Prince's hands on his bare skin. He couldn't help but moan as Vegeta slipped his gi off letting it fall from him in a pile around his feet. Piccolo slipped his own hands under Vegeta's pajama pants and slid his hands over the prince's bare ass. He kissed Vegeta deeply as he took them down and off the small frame who was now leaning against his bare body.

Vegeta wrapped his legs around his secret Namekian lover. Piccolo held him close as he stepped with him into the shower; Vegea shut the door with his tail. The water which was spraying them from all sides quickly made his hair soaking wet; which made it hang straight down making Vegeta look like a teenage boy. Piccolo looked at him in awe.

Vegeta noticed he was staring at him. "What?"

Piccolo chuckled quietly and kissed his nose. "Nothing Little Prince, you just look really cute with wet hair." He traced his Saiyan mate's cheek with a fingertip.

Mirai, who had been just about to knock on his dad's bathroom door stopped; his hand inches from the door. He raised a brow when he heard Piccolo's muffled voice tell his dad he looked cute with wet hair. He slowly and quietly walked out of his parent's room and locked the door before he closed it. He was going to ask if they wanted him and Gohan to have the kids all take showers, but he decided he wouldn't bother them. His dad actually sounded happy in there. He'd never heard him sound like that ever; it was almost as if Piccolo made him giddy. He smiled and went to tell Gohan they needed to have the younger kids take showers.

Piccolo squeezed shampoo into his hands and then ran them through Vegeta's soft silky hair. He covered Vegeta's eyes, to keep soap out of them, and stepped under one of the shower sprayers till his hair was totally free of soap; then he kissed his eyes. Vegeta kissed Piccolo's antenna and sucked one into his mouth. Piccolo stumbled moaning. "Kami… Vegeta".

Vegeta finally put his feet down and stood with his back to his towering green lover. He looked over his shoulder with a leer and touched the Namekian's face with his wet tail. Piccolo wrapped his arms around his chest and leaned down to run his tongue across Vegeta's neck. Vegeta shuddered. He pressed his body close to his Prince's and whispered into his ear. "Are you sure?" Breathing deeply Vegeta nodded an answer to him.

Piccolo nudged his little prince's legs wider and rubbed against him. Vegeta couldn't help but groan as he penetrated. Piccolo nuzzled behind the Prince's ear as water ran over their naked bodies. He ran his hands all over the small Saiyan's bare skin as he pushed deep into him. Vegeta's quiet whimpers and whines were driving him crazy; he was trying hard to control himself so he could give pleasure to his beloved little prince.

Vegeta bucked his hips back against Piccolo's with his every stroke arching his back and laying his head back against his chest. He stared up into his eyes with a very drugged expression. That was Piccolo's first clue his Prince was close to his climax. He kissed his Saiyan lips and whispered "Not yet, baby."

Vegeta groaned louder and louder with every thrust Piccolo gave to him before the massive Namek finally told him in short breaths, "Alright Little Prince, go ahead."

He grabbed Vegeta by the waist and dug his clawed fingers into his skin as he gripped him tight, burying himself all the way into him; at the same time feeling Vegeta tighten around him. A deep growl escaped the Saiyan's throat as they both let go of the tension at the same time. Vegeta shuddered and fall back against Piccolo trying to catch his breath.

After several minutes and Piccolo had had a chance to catch his breath and calm down; he scooped Vegeta up and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the prince with a soft smile and carried him into the bedroom. He laid the prince down on the bed and fluffed the towel around him. Vegeta giggled like a little boy happy in Piccolo's loving arms.

"Namek, I'd be miserable without you." He smiled peeking out of the towel that was wrapped around him.

Piccolo chuckled and kissed his nose, "You stole my line." He stood up and snatched the towel from around Vegeta quickly drying himself with it. Vegeta yelped as he was rolled out of his soft covering. Piccolo popped his bottom with it making a loud crack as it hit flesh. "Come on, up and at it. We've got four hungry Saiyan kids and one little girl who all want breakfast"

Vegeta groaned as he got up and dressed himself, "Don't remind me".


	2. Chapter 2 The Longest Day Part I

I do not own Dragon Ball Z nor any of its characters.

Vacation

Chapter 2

The Longest Day Part 1

Vegeta called the repairmen and an appliance store, ordering a nice big new electric range and a cleaning outfit before they left for breakfast. He would just stay out of the house all day till all the work was done. By the time they were actually finished eating it was 10 am. Of course the boys were bouncing off the walls and ready for an adventure for the day. Vegeta rubbed his temples; his head was starting to ache.

"Okay, so what would you brats like to do today?" Vegeta asked for the fourth time, since no one was listening to him.

Trunks, Marron, and Goten ran in circles around his legs laughing and giggling. Vegeta growled and his temper flashed as he suddenly powered up to super Saiyan to get their attention. The kids stopped in their tracks.

Piccolo asked again. "Now, Vegeta has been nice and asked you several times what you want to do today. You be grateful and give him a polite answer."

They all waved their hands in the air shouting "Fun Town, Fun Town!" Then they resumed running in circles after each other.

Vegeta powered down and looked at Piccolo. "By the end of the week I will be dead."

Piccolo raised a brow ridge at him, "Why is that?"

"Because I'm going to shoot myself." He answered sarcastically. His eye twitched.

Piccolo just chuckled quietly. "You'll survive, baby." He leaned over and whispered into his ear while no one else was watching.

Gohan and Mirai grabbed their little brothers and put them on their shoulders ending the eternal game of chase. "Hey, you want us to give you a ride?" Gohan asked.

"YEAH!" they both chimed in together.

"Can I ride on your shoulders Mr. Piccolo?" Marron asked timidly.

Piccolo looked down at her and gave her a fangy smile that would have frightened most normal kids. "Sure, why not." He picked her up with one hand and sat her on his shoulders; then he looked at Vegeta. "You up for it Vegeta?"

He looked at the tall green man beside him and smiled. "If it will burn off some of their energy at this point I'll do anything." He lifted himself slightly into the air. "Alright brats, Fun Town it is." They all lifted and flew up into the air.

Mirai and Gohan grabbed Goten and Trunks by the feet so they wouldn't fall off their shoulders and sped up going into barrel rolls making the younger kids shout and squeal urging them to go faster. The race was on as they swept up and down in a roller coaster styled race through the clouds.

Marron frowned feeling left out. Piccolo sensed the disappointment from the little girl. "You want to show them up Marron?" He asked her with a smile.

"Can we Mr. Piccolo?" She squeaked; smacking him in the back of the head with her small fists.

"Sure, we'll beat them at their own race." He smiled. "Hey Vegeta, pick it up Princy!" He issued the unspoken challenge and sped off after the kids who had a good head start.

Vegeta kept his own pace and let the others do as they wished. He was happy to have the peace and quiet of the sky to himself. Suddenly he felt another familiar kai creeping up from the south. He rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "Kakarot".

Goku flew up beside him and smiled at the older Saiyan. "Hey, Getea. Where's everyone headed for?"

He scowled wishing he would not have to take part in going, "Fun Town." He answered flatly.

"Oh wow! Mind if I tag along?" Goku asked with a wide grin.

"No, I don't. In fact since you're so interested, you can help keep an eye on the brats since two of them are yours." He looked over at the man who was once his rival and whom he now considered a close friend. It had taken years for their relationship to build to that level, but after the fight with Buu; they had grown close.

"Are they being any trouble?" Goku asked knowing how much mischief they could get into.

"So far, the young brats have managed to blow up the kitchen, Piccolo has obliterated a small table, and I am losing my mind. Other than that, everything is just great." Sarcasm dripped from his words.

Goku winced. "ehh… sounds like you could use some extra hands this week. I'll just stay at Capsule house if you don't mind being crowded a little more?"

"Why not? That way I can be driven insane that much faster and just get it over with." He replied to the younger Saiyan.

Goku chuckled. "Alright then. Maybe this way you and Piccolo can manage to have some time alone together too." He knew they had a thing for each other. Actually most of the Z Warriors did, but none said anything to the girls; they were very much a band of brothers now. Both Piccolo and Vegeta were princes, and they had simply each understood the other till it grew into more. However both were content to stay as they were with things; so, the others just elected not to say anything about. It was just an understood thing among them.

Vegeta smiled. "Gee Kakarot, your just too kind" He said in his characteristic sarcastic tone. Goku just laughed and shoved him as they flew. Vegeta shoved him back; which turned into a pushing shoving match in the air till they reached their destination.

Piccolo watched the sky for his love with a slightly worried expression. He knew Vegeta was starting to show outward signs of stress; he wasn't happy about it. Then he smiled and mumbled, "Goku." to himself. Goku was just what they needed to lighten tension and help look after the kids today. '_Hell_' he thought to himself, '_Goku might as well be just a big kid himself_''.

The only two pure blooded Saiyans left in the universe touched down in the middle of West City's district known as Fun Town. You may as well have read tourist trap instead. There were all sorts of crazy things to see and do here along the streets close to the ocean. Vegeta hated it and so did Piccolo. Both preferred quiet and solitude; Goku and the kids however loved it. It was the chance to do wild crazy things all in one place.

"DADDY!" Goten shouted and he ran over latching onto Goku's leg.

"Hi, son. Are you having fun with Trunks and Marron?" He asked scooping him up and sitting him on his arm as they began to walk.

"I sure am! Are you gonna stay here with us today?" the young boy smiled from ear to ear.

"Yep, and I will be staying at Capsule house for the rest of the week too" He smiled up at the young boy.

"YAY!" Goten shouted attracting the smiles of people who were passing by.

Goku looked at Gohan and Mirai, "Are you guys surviving the kids?" he chuckled.

Gohan smiled back at his dad, "Ah, they aren't so bad dad". He'd looked after his little brother while his father was dead for seven years.

"Good" He said and he let Goten back down so he could catch up with Marron and Trunks. Goku dropped back a little to walk with Vegeta and Piccolo. "Hey Piccolo."

Piccolo nodded at Goku and gave him what passed for a smile for the large Namek. "Goku."

"So, where are we taking them first?" Goku asked enthusiastically.

"Fuck if I know" Vegeta answered. "I'm just following them. When they want to do something they'll stop and let us know about it; besides, it's easier than trying to ask what they want to do". He rubbed his temples remembering what it was like earlier.

"Sounds like a good idea" Piccolo chuckled softly patting his back. "Just try and survive it for me."

At that moment all five kids, younger and older, stopped. Trunks ran back to his dad jumping and tugging on the hem of his shirt. "Dad, dad… can we do the mirror maze? Please, please, please?" He begged.

Vegeta looked at his young son, "Does everyone want to do it?" They all answered with smiles all around they did all want to go and walk the maze. Vegeta smiled "Okay, but on one condition."

"What?" they all asked eagerly.

"No one uses kai, to navigate the maze. If you want to do it, rely on your eyes, that way you can get some training in while you play." He smiled; maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. This way they would be forced to train at least for a little while today.

"Aww…" Trunks whined.

"Okay, we can all keep going and _not_ go through the maze." Vegeta smiled down at his son.

"No, no… we can do it can't we." He looked at the other four.

Goten looked excited. "I bet I will be the first one through the maze!

They all ran up to the ticket lady who gave each of the kids a pair of gloves to put over their hands. Vegeta handed her his credit card; took it and went through her fake smile and spiel about what not to do before entering the maze. He ignored her looking back at Piccolo and Goku.

"This is a good idea Getea. The boys can get some training time in too." Goku said stating the obvious; which Vegeta had already said.

The kids disappeared in through the curtains into the maze. The woman handed the adults each a pair of gloves. Vegeta refused, since he was wearing his soft white leather gloves already.

"Oh, are we going in there too?" Goku asked putting them on at the same time as Piccolo.

"Well, do you want to leave our boys alone in there, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked as if Goku had worms for brains.

Goku stopped; he imagined all sorts of things they could do and then imagined the building blowing apart from it. "Good point." He slipped inside through the heavy curtains.

Vegeta looked at Piccolo and smiled as he walked into the dark maze lit only by small red Christmas type lights along the floor. He grasped Piccolo's hand as he too entered. Immediately, Vegeta had the feeling that he would end up regretting coming into the place at all. The illusion inside the place almost gave him a head ache. He watched as his son walked across one wall from both sides and disappear into himself in the middle.

Piccolo just said "wow" quietly and they started walking. Goku stepped out of a revolving door which seemed to just appear out of nowhere.

"It's hard to tell where you're going without using kai" he said as he walked past Piccolo and Vegeta.

Vegeta stopped and watched as six Kakarots all went different directions. '_Wow_' he thought to himself. '_This is really freaky_'; but he stuck to his own rules and opted to not use any form of energy detection. He looked over and Piccolo was gone. He felt a tinge of panic but quashed it and softly said his name. "Piccolo?" He hadn't realized it but up till then he had been relying on the Namek's senses to navigate the tangle of images the mirrors created. Now what was he going to do?

He walked down what appeared to be a hall and very shortly ran into a mirrored wall. His head bounced off of it. He took a step back and rubbed the spot on his forehead. Marron's giggling image ran across the mirror in front of him and disappeared. He spun around but she wasn't there. "This is like some kind of drugged out dream" he mumbled and started walking slowly touching mirrors here and there so he wouldn't run into them anymore.

Piccolo stopped realizing that Vegeta had not kept up with him. He wasn't using kai and so hadn't noticed when Vegeta stopped to watch the mirrors. He cursed himself under his breath "Damn, I hope he's alright." He knew the lights and illusions in the mirrors could make Vegeta's head hurt. He began to worry over the spit fire Saiyan Prince. He started to back trace his steps.

Mean time Mirai and Gohan found another curtain door. This time Gohan pulled it back. He sighed. "It's another false door." He said looking back at his best friend.

"That's the third once we've found." Mirai said a little disappointed. The teens were starting to get a little bored inside the maze. But at least they hadn't bumped into any mirrors yet. Their dad's had trained them well. "Shoot. I was hoping this one was the door out. At least then we could look through all of the candy before the little kids come out" he laughed. He had a bit of a sweet tooth.

"Yeah. If we're the first one's out, we can look in peace." Gohan agreed. They both loved their little brothers and Marron was a sweet little girl, but the three of them were a handful and they idolized the two teenage Demi-Saiyans and were always hanging on them. They walked further down the hall and found the revolving door again.

"Well" Mirai said, "We're back at the revolving door. Imagine that."

"Hey I see a hall we've been missing." Gohan pointed to a space as the door went around. "Let's try that way."

They both slipped out of the very small opening as the space in the door they were walking in passed it. They walked down a short hall that zigged and zagged a bit and found themselves at yet another curtained door.

Mirai looked at Gohan, "You try it this time" Gohan said.

"Here goes nothing" Mirai said as he pulled the curtain back revealing the candy shop outside the maze.

"ALRIGHT!" they both shouted and high fived each other.

"We're the first ones out too." Gohan said beaming. "Let's go pick out some candy before the kids come out and obliterate everything."

"Yeah" Mirai said looking at everything in the candy works, from the mix and match sour powders that you filled your own plastic tubes with, to the wall of gourmet jelly beans and gummi candies. The two teens wandered around looking at everything before they began choosing their sweets.

Goku was busy rounding up the three smaller children and trying to keep them together as they almost ran through the mess of mirrors. "Let's try and stick together, okay guys?"

"I'm gonna be the first one out, dad!" Goten smiled widely as he ran back and fourth down the hall past Goku.

"I don't know Goten, we've been in here for quite some time now." Goku said as he squinted his eyes. Suddenly it dawned on him how to find the way out. "Hey! Listen to me. All we have to do is watch for the places on the walls where we don't see a reflection. Those places are where we need to walk." He herded the three kids down a hall he noticed where none of them were being reflected.

Vegeta's head was pounding. He kept walking into the walls because of it. The damned red lights seemed to go off into eternity in some places. He'd lost Piccolo right off and he was paying for it. '_Curse Kakarot for making six reflections of himself_. _Hnn.. probably did it to look at himself in the mirror_' He thought to himself. "Piccolo where are you?" he said aloud and then thought, '_I can't make it out of here without you_.'

Piccolo's ears pricked up. Was that really Vegeta he just heard? "Vegeta, is that you?"

Vegeta smiled. "Piccolo?"

Piccolo breathed a silent sigh of relief; He found his Prince. "Yes, stay where you are. I'm coming to you." '_Screw this_' he thought '_if I don't try to locate his kai, I could lose track of him again_' He stretched out his senses and located his missing love.

"Vegeta" He called to him again.

"I'm here" He answered back.

Piccolo turned a corner and saw Vegeta sitting on the floor where he was. The green giant smiled at him and bent down to scoop him up into his arms. "I found you." He planted a kiss on the Prince's soft lips. "Don't scare me like that".

Vegeta was more than happy to be in Piccolo's big safe arms. "It's about time." He tried to sound irritated but failed miserably. The truth is he didn't know how much longer he could take this crazy fucked up place. He had a pounding headache and it was working on turning into a migraine. "Really though, I'm alright."

Piccolo put him back on his feet. "Okay then, what do you say we get outta this shit hole?" He chuckled still smiling at his lover.

"I was ready to get out of here twenty minutes ago." Vegeta sighed.

Piccolo took his hand in a tight but loving grip and led him straight out of the tangle of mirrors. Both men squinted their eyes as they stepped back out into the bright daylight. Gohan and Mirai clapped. "It's about time dad!" Mirai said teasingly.

"Yes well I just wanted everyone to have to wait on me while I took my time." Vegeta said in his usual sarcastic tone.

Mirai laughed, "Yeah right. If you say so." He smiled at his father not believing any of it for a second.

"Well by the looks of it none of you have wasted any time choosing which sweets you wanted." He chuckled looking at the five piles sitting on the counter. He paid the woman at the counter for them. The kids each grabbed their piles with a gleeful expression.

Marron smiled the biggest and gave Vegeta a very heartfelt thank you. "Thank you so very much for the candies, Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta didn't really know how to respond to the little girl who had actually given him his rightful title. "You're very welcome, Marron. Just don't eat all of that at once."

Goten and Gohan stopped walking and both turned around to look at the Saiyan Prince. He was actually their real prince. Hearing Marron say it made them realize that the grouchy man they always took for granted was in fact royalty; though he didn't act like any Earth born Royalty. They both looked at one another suddenly feeling a bit of pride after everything he and their own father had done for the Earth. They gave him a sweeping bow in unison and said, "Thank you, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans." Gohan said.

Not being out done, his own children one from an alternate future and his eight year old from this universe went down on one knee in front of him. "Thank you father for everything you have done for us." Mirai said swelling with pride.

Gohan and Goten Followed suit dropping to one knee before the flabbergasted prince. Piccolo stopped and stared with his jaw dropped. They had finally chosen to acknowledge him as their prince out in the open in the middle of a public space. Goku smiled at his boys and walked over to stand behind the boys who had formed a sort of semi circle around Vegeta. He looked at Vegeta, who along with Krillin was his best friend in the world and gave him the huge smile he was known for. "Vegeta, at first you and I were enemies; but now you are my best friend. And more than that, you and I are the last of our kind."

"Yes, yes Kakarot, we all know this, Clown. Stop what you are doing; people are beginning to stare at us." Vegeta told them. No one moved. They all stayed where they were, except Goku who stepped through the half circle of Demi-Saiyans. Vegeta's mind flew; for so long he'd wanted them to acknowledge him as their true and rightful prince, but he didn't expect it here and certainly not now.

Goku dropped to one knee in front of his friend. "Vegeta, as the last full blooded Saiyan in the universe, I recognize you as my best friend AND my Prince." He looked down at the sidewalk.

Vegeta stood perfectly still. He was too dumbstruck by the whole thing he shook his head finally and mumbled quietly "It's about time. I accept your acknowledgement."

Piccolo beamed. He never thought he'd see the day. All of them had finally given the Saiyan the respect he knew the prince had always wanted from them. They had given it to him not because they were forced to do so, nor because they felt obligated to do so. They had done so, because in their eyes the Prince had earned the right to be acknowledged as such.

"Well get up you idiots, you're making fools of yourselves." Vegeta said with just a hint of blush in his cheeks; embarrassed they had put a spotlight on him.

They all five stood up and smiled grandly at their Prince; before the younger kids started shouting to go to the moving motion picture theater. Vegeta moaned. "I guess we have no choice since everyone wants to go." So they all headed off down the street a few blocks to the small theater. Trunks and Mirai hung back to walk with their dad and Piccolo's pace quickened to catch up with Goku giving Vegeta some space with his sons.

"I'm proud of you boys. I don't say it often, but I am proud of both of you." He said walking along with one on either side of him.

"No dad. We are proud of you." Mirai said; and he meant it too.

The younger Trunks held his dad's hand as he walked. "Yeah, I'm super glad and proud you're my dad. You can destroy and beat anything!" He was beaming.

Vegeta chuckled, "I wish that were true, son. Kakarot is the real hero there." He said smiling at his big goofy friend. Yes, he did count the clown as his best friend. He laughed quietly to himself at that; once all he wanted to do was kill him.

As they walked Trunks looked up at his dad and said, "I bet Grandpa Vegeta would be proud of you, Dad. You helped save the universe."

"Trunks, I think Grandpa Vegeta would be very proud of his grandsons." Vegeta smiled at both of them. "You're both brave and fearless."

All three smiled as they walked on in silence together side by side. Vegeta was filled with pride and a single unnoticed tear slid down his cheek. They reached the tiny theater and Vegeta walked up to the window. "Eight for the next showing." He paid the too young looking boy and took the stack of tickets he was handed. He gave one to each of the kids and also gave one to Goku and Piccolo. They all walked inside and stood in line waiting for the doors to open. The three younger kids attacked the stretched coin machine, begging coins for it from both Mirai and Gohan who emptied their pockets of every coin they had for them laughing as they did. "You three are like vultures." Mirai teased rubbing his little brother's head.

The doors to the theater room opened and they all walked in. All five kids ran to the middle row and sat down in the center. Vegeta, Goku, and Piccolo moved to the top row. Piccolo sat down to Vegeta's right and Goku sat to his left. "I've never been to one of these things" Goku said, "What's it like?"

Vegeta answered him, "You sit in this seat and they show a stupid film that is supposed to make you feel like you're a part of it because the stupid seats jerk you around."

"Oh, well okay" Goku said optimistically as he put his 3D glasses on as well.

The lady came in and made sure they were all buckled into the seats and then asked if they were ready for the film. The kids shouted yeses to her and she set the computer to play as the lights went out.

The first film opened with a sledding scene. The seats tossed them from side to side as a snowball edged up and bumped the screen. Vegeta rolled his eyes, '_This is just fucking idiotic. It makes no sense at all and it's giving me a headache. It figures the kids would want to do this shit_.' He thought to himself.

He glanced to the side at Piccolo. Then he gave a closer look at the massive green skinned warrior. He was visibly sweating and looked a pale green in the face. '_Is he alright_?' he wondered. '_He looks like he's getting sick_.' Vegeta ignored the rest of the stupid little film and watched his secret lover closely. "Are you alright?" he whispered.

"I need to leave this thing, it's making me sick." Piccolo answered in a low voice.

"You want me to have them stop the film?" Vegeta asked him concern flickered in his eyes.

"No" He replied. "Don't spoil it for the kids" he didn't want them to be disappointed.

"The brats can handle it" Vegeta whispered back.

At that point the film stopped and the lights came back on. The woman came back in and asked if they were ready for the second film.

"No we are not" Vegeta surprised her with his response. He stood up, "He and I are leaving." He gestured to the Namekian. "Kakarot, you watch the brats."

"Of course, Vegeta. You okay Piccolo?" He asked looking at his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He wasn't about to ruin the fun of the group of kids in front of them.

"Are you sure you're alright, Mr. Piccolo?" Marron asked in her quiet little voice. She liked the big green man, most of the time she thought he was funny.

"I'm okay kids, you have fun looking at the next film and listen to Goku, okay?" He reassured her.

"Okay, Mr. Piccolo." Goten and Trunks said together. They all watched as he and Vegeta left the theater room; then turned when the woman asked if they were ready for the next film short.

Vegeta and Piccolo exited the doors back into the small theater lobby. Vegeta turned and looked at the other man with concern all over his face. "All right, truth," the statement bordered on a coming demand, "What is going on Namekian?"

"I guess it's motion sickness from being jerked and tossed around in there." He replied leaning against a wall with his head looking down; beads of sweat could still be seen on his neck and beneath the ball cap he was wearing backwards.

Vegeta took him by the hand and led him out the door to an outside bench where they both sat down. "Here, the fresh air should help" he said to his massive green lover.

They sat there with Piccolo leaning against Vegeta, who draped an arm around him, for the time it took for the stupid film to end attracting a few stares; not many people had seen a giant green man before. They had never seen so many strange people pass by either; in their eyes different was good. Piccolo sat up when the kids burst through the doors all jabbering about the thing.

"Dad! That was awesome!" Trunks said running around in front of Vegeta.

"I'm glad you had fun, boy." He smiled watching his son's excitement.

Goku swept Goten up and sat him on his shoulder. The little dark hair boy was smiling from ear to ear. "Thank you, Vegeta! That was a lot of fun."

"Yeah, thank you dad." Mirai said.

Everyone thanked him for being so nice. Piccolo scooped Marron up and placed her on his shoulder and Vegeta picked his own son up and put him on his shoulders and they started walking again. A group of women walked by and smiled talking among themselves. "I think it's just great when men take their children out." Another in the group replied. "Look at that little girl sitting on her daddy's shoulders. She looks so proud and doesn't even seem ashamed of his green skin either. She's so cute" Piccolo's jaw dropped and a lavender shade spread over his face when he heard what they said just as the other woman in their group. "I think they're all cute as a button, the little boys too" and they finally receded into the crowds on the said walk going the other direction.

Vegeta noticed Piccolo's expression. "Don't worry about what that old bat said. I happen to like green." He smiled at the Namekian Prince who smiled back.

"You're not so bad yourself hot stuff" He chuckled.

Vegeta just grinned and looked straight ahead. '_I like that green skin of his it's smooth and soft. Much nicer than any woman I've ever known. If only I'd have discovered him first_.' He thought.

Trunks started bucking on his shoulders "Dad, Dad!... Look! A haunted house adventure!" He leaned down shouting into his dad's ear.

Vegeta and the others stopped walking. "Boy, stop yelling in my ear!" he said putting Trunks back down on the side walk as Goku let Goten back down again.

"Sorry dad" Trunks whispered.

The young kids all looked up at the animated thing hanging from the rafter that taunted them urging them to buy tickets for the scare of their lives. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Oh grand a haunted house. Do you brats really want to do this thing?"

"Not me" Marron said quietly. "I don't like scary things." She laid her head down over the top of Piccolo's head and put her hands over the sides of her face.

Piccolo looked at Vegeta and said, "Why don't you and Goku take the boys through it and I'll stay out here with Marron. Besides, after the last thing I could use a bit of a rest."

"Alright, if you're willing to stay here with the little girl we'll go ahead and take the boys inside this idiotic ghost thing." He looked at their boys, "Okay, you brats want to go in this thing then?"

"YEAH!" all four said at once. Even Gohan and Mirai looked excited about it.

Vegeta walked up to the ticket man who was dressed as some kind of Halloween-ish thing. '_What is he supposed to be? A corpse?_' Vegeta thought to himself. "Give us six tickets for this adventure thing."

The man tried to make a scary face for the sake of the kids and said, "It's the fright of your life… who knows if you'll ever come back"

Trunks looked up at the man and then he and Goten looked at each other before turning back to the rather silly looking man behind the counter. "My dad is the strongest fighter in the universe" Goten said beaming as Trunks also said "My dad is too!"

The man in the window blinked and said "Who knows what could happen in there, the ghosts may get hungry…"

Vegeta had grown tired of the man's ridiculous bantering and said, "Just give us the tickets please." He was trying to be polite; Bulma and Piccolo both got on to him about "_Playing nice with the other kids_" all the time; so he tolerated everyone's idiocy.

"Yes sir, here you go" He said handing him the tickets after they'd been paid for.

Vegeta handed one to each of them and then gave Trunks and Goten the stupid fiber optic light things the man at the counter talked him into getting for the young boys.

"This is cool dad." Trunks said waving it around like it was some kind of colorful sword.

Goten and Trunks both immediately began swinging the things at each other. The man who was to guide them into the house of horror, as he called it, came and explained the rules to them. No touching the people and they would not touch you, the only lights allowed were the fiber optic ones, like the children had, it would take approximately thirty minutes to fourty-five minutes to do the self guided tour of the haunted house adventure… blah, blah, blah… Vegeta rolled his eyes impatiently. '_I wish he would just shut his flapping mouth and get on with it. I'm getting hungry_.' He thought to himself. He tapped Goku with his tail and asked quietly, "Kakarot, are you getting hungry too?" as if he didn't already know the answer.

"I'm always hungry, Vegeta, but I bet the kids are starving by now." He answered his best friend looking at their children.

"I was thinking the same thing. When we get done with this fucking bullshit we'll get something to eat and leave. I've had enough of this insane place." He stopped talking when he noticed the man dressed like a corpse was staring at him, or actually he was really staring at his tail. Vegeta frowned and wrapped it around his waist again. '_stupid human_' he thought to himself, '_what you've never seen a tail before_?'

They all stepped into the cart that took them up to the entrance of the building. Vegeta unwrapped his tail again twitching the tip of it from side to side like a cat does. He couldn't help it; his thoughts were beginning to dwell on food. His mouth was watering and his tail twitched involuntarily with his thoughts. They walked into the dark entrance lit only with black lights. Goku started to power up to make a little more light in the place before Vegeta turned to him and said in a tightly quiet tone of voice, "Kakarot, what are you doing? He said the only lights allowed are those things Trunks and Goten have!"

"Well gee, Vegeta, it's really dark in here and I can't see anything, including the kids" Goku said waving a hand in front of his face with a blank expression; the two pure blooded Saiyans could not see at all in the black light since their eyes did not absorb the purple-ish wave length.

"I know" Vegeta said looking in the direction of his friend's voice, "But we can't spoil it for the brats."

"Yeah, right" He chuckled nervously, "I wouldn't want them to be disappointed"

Gohan turned around and looked at his dad; he had sensed the momentary kai flare, and aksed, "You okay dad?"

"S-sure son. Heh, can you see at all in here?" Goku asked his oldest boy.

"Well, it's a little dim but I can see clear enough in the darkness. Why?"

"Uh, no reason just thought I would ask. You guys have fun, okay" Goku said looking off to the side of his son.

Gohan thought his dad was acting funny but turned back to Mirai and resumed the conversation he was having about a new video game. Goku turned to Vegeta and whispered, "You can't see anything either can you Vegeta."

"No, not a thing except the sparkles from those stupid toy lights." He said irritably as they began to walk.

He touched the wall with his tail as they walked. Goku swung his tail wildly in the dark black, rather like a cane for the blind. He also latched onto Vegeta's shoulder. "What are you doing, you idiot?" Vegeta tried to yell at the same time as keeping his voice down.

"Well, you're the Prince and you seem to know where you're going." He answered.

"Ow, you're gripping my shoulder too hard you imbecile!" Vegeta said still trying to keep his voice down. "And what happened to the kids, I can't see those things they had anymore."

"I don't know. I lost track of them after I spoke to Gohan." He answered gripping the Princes shoulder a little tighter.

They walked further till Vegeta tripped on a short flight of steps. Goku fell on top of him. "Ow! Get off of me you overgrown clown!" Vegeta shoved Goku off making him land next to him with a loud thud.

"I can't help it, Vegeta. You're the one who stopped all of a sudden." Goku protested.

Both of their ears pricked; someone was coming close then a woman's voice spoke in a fake-ish spooky tone "Are you two alright?" She asked the two grown men who'd fallen on the stairs.

"Of course we are do we look like we're not?" Vegeta replied in a grouchy voice.

She answered back in her silly ghost like voice "Up the stairs and to the right you'll find something quite a fright… the undertaker."

"The undertaker?" Goku asked

The woman wailed like a banshee. "The undertaker takes those who have died to their grave"

"But I thought King Yema did that?" Goku looked in the direction of her voice "I'm Goku. Who are you?" he asked smiling blindly.

"I am the ghost of Mary Ogle" She wailed again.

"Stop making friends with the props, Kakarot!" Vegeta scowled "How do we get out of this place?" The Prince demanded.

"Go up the stairs and to the right you'll find something quite a fright… the undertaker." She repeated her lines.

Vegeta grabbed Goku by the arm, "Come on Kakarot. We aren't getting anywhere standing here talking to her." He stomped up the stairs.

He turned to the right, like the stupid woman said to do, dragging his tail along the wall as he went. Eventually they came to a door at the end of the black hall. He had to push the door hard to get it to open. Inside a man dressed up like an undertaker with a bloody apron on was messing with a prop dummy on a long table. It had fake guts spilling out of it.

"Please come in and close the door behind you" He cackled as he started into his lines.

Vegeta and Goku both turned in the direction of the voice but neither one could see anything yet. It was like being in a dark black cave for them. Goku slammed the door remembering how hard it was to open. As soon as he did it Vegeta let out a howling screech, the sound a cat makes when its tail is stepped on, as Goku slammed the door on it. He instinctively fired a blast at the door; which sent everyone in the building running in every direction. Goku seized kai and powered up to super Saiyan ready to defend the Prince against whatever had attacked him. Vegeta let out another cat like screech as a splinter impaled his poor tail. The undertaker man screamed and ran from the room thinking there were real ghosts in the house tonight. Goku threw another Kai blast towards the door where Vegeta was screeching. They could both see again in the light that Goku was giving off. Vegeta was rolling on the floor gripping his tail yelling obscenities.

Goku blinked, "Getea, are you alright?"

Vegeta answered in a tight strangled voice, "You idiot, you slammed my tail in the door" He curled into a tight ball quieting to a whimper; the tail was the most sensitive part of a Saiyan's body and his was just crushed by his idiot best friend.

Goku looked at the splintered door and the hole in the wall across the hall. He sat down on the floor and looked at Vegeta staying powered up so they could see. Vegeta stopped rolling around and looked at the big gaping holes. He blinked as he and Goku looked at each other then both burst with laughter at the same time.

"I think we took care of the undertaker" the Prince said between his laughing.

Goku laughed with him, "I think we took care of this haunted adventure!"

Piccolo was across the street looking at souvenirs with Marron when he heard and felt the blasts followed by several people running out of the building yelling that it was really haunted. "What is going on in there?" he mumbled to himself. "Come on Marron, we need to find out what has happened over there." He scooped the little girl up and walked across to the other side of the street.

Gohan, Mirai, Trunks, and Goten came strolling out of the building wondering what had happened inside as well. Suddenly there was a buildup of Kai and then everyone was running and pushing shouting that the place was really haunted.

Mirai looked around at the building from the outside, "It doesn't look like anything is wrong from out here." He said.

Gohan looked up and saw Piccolo running toward them, "What happened in there?" he asked in a slightly panicked voice.

"We don't know" Mirai said as confused as Piccolo was.

Trunks and Goten started running in circles franticly "Where's dad… where's dad?"

Gohan shouted at them, "Calm down they haven't come out yet" He grabbed Goten by the back of his little orange gi.

Mirai grabbed Trunks by the arm. "Hey quit running in circles, you're just going to make yourself dizzy, kid!"

Piccolo asked if they knew anything about the Kai blast, they shook their heads. Piccolo looked really worried, were they attacked by someone? Then he breathed a sigh of relief as both Goku and Vegeta walked out still laughing at the whole thing.

A man ran up to them and demanded in a very upset way, "You two are going to have to pay for the damages cause to my establishment here!" He pointed at the building behind them.

"It was worth it. Here's a card with all of my information on it. You can send the bill for the repairs to Capsule Corporation." Vegeta said still laughing.

"How do I know I can trust this?" The man shouted waving his fist in the air at them.

"You have no choice but to accept it" Vegeta turned facing the man with a disgusted expression on his face, "And just so you know, this is the stupidest fucking entertainment in this whole screwed up place!" He turned to the rest of their group leaving the man standing there with his jaw open. "Come on kids, let's go eat. I'm so hungry I could eat Kakarot's tail."

They walked into the street "Quick vote" Vegeta said "Who wants hibachi?"

The kids all shouted a yes with happy smiles. "Good, then let's go." They flew up into the air leaving Fun Town behind as the sun was starting to sink low in the sky. Vegeta's stomach was starting to rumble loudly. His tail, a little mashed and slightly throbbing, twitched as his thoughts turned to eating again. It was going to be hard for him to control himself as he ate tonight. He was absolutely starving by now. His mouth watered with thoughts of their favorite hibachi place as they landed in front of it.


	3. Chapter 3 The Longest Day Part II

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. This mess was all just created in my warped brain on late nights. It is solely the creation of an insomniac.

Vacation

Chapter 3

The Longest Day Part 2

The whole group walked in and was placed in a private room, where they all gorged themselves and ate in relative peace and quiet. Vegeta threw manners out the window after a while when Piccolo realized what the look in his Prince's eyes was. He didn't like to see that look of starvation in them. He gave Vegeta a nod telling him it was alright to just eat as he felt.

When they were done with their meal they all headed back to the Capsule house compound; none too soon for Vegeta. He was mentally exhausted after the day's ordeals. He was glad the day was ending. They all touched down in the back yard and Vegeta punched in the security code as they walked inside. The younger kids ran upstairs to play in Trunks' large play room. Gohan and Mirai disappeared into Mirai's bedroom to play video games. Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku went directly into the family room to relax and unwind.

Goku turned the television on. It was on the horror channel. Vegeta rolled his eyes "Please, I saw enough of haunted houses today to last the rest of my life."

Goku flipped the channel again. There were a bunch of furry little creatures running around in burrows on this one. "Leave this on" Vegeta almost demanded, "I like this show". They settled in to watch "_Home of the Meerkats_" on World of Animals Channel. For some reason both Saiyan's loved animals; and animals flocked to them both.

After the third episode in the marathon Goku pulled the little bag of jelly beans from inside his gi. He smiled to himself. 49 different kinds in here; he began popping them into his mouth, one by one, while he enjoyed the show they were watching. He made a face as he took a gross tasting one out of his mouth half chewed. It was black, '_oh yuck, this tastes nasty_!' he thought. He got up and walked into the kitchen to throw it in the waste can. He started to walk back to the family room when a streak of mischief hit him. He dug through the bag looking for another of those nasty tasting black ones; he found one. He looked up as he reached his destination and smiled his goofy grin staring at Vegeta, who was all relaxed and sunk into his favorite chair watching the show.

Goku nonchalantly walked back toward where he was sitting only going behind Vegeta's big comfy chair where he paused. Vegeta didn't suspect a thing. Goku grabbed him and promptly tried to shove the little black jelly bean in the Princes mouth. Vegeta clenched his mouth shut and wrapped his arm up around Goku. "What are you trying to do you idiot?" he said through clenched teeth.

Piccolo just sat there on the other side of them in shock. He wasn't sure whether to help his love or just stay out of it. Goku just laughed. "Aww come on Geta, just try it. You'll like the black ones."

"I don't want that disgusting thing" he said still with his teeth clenched shut. He turned his head away grabbing Goku's hand. The two of them struggled for a bit before the chair overturned making a loud racket all through the house. Goku wrestled Vegeta in a sort of weak headlock and kept trying to shove the little black jelly bean in the prince's mouth. "This… is the best tasting flavor… in the whole bag" Goku laughed as the two men struggled with one another.

Vegeta grabbed Goku's wrist managing to pull it away from his mouth and twisted his body enough to flip Goku to the side. "I hate black jelly beans… give me that thing!"

Mirai and Gohan heard the chair tip over downstairs and paused the game they were playing. "Did you hear that?" Mirai asked.

"Yeah. Come on let's go check it out." Gohan replied.

Both boys darted down the stairs. To see what the ruckus was only to be confronted with their dad's wrestling around on the floor like two overgrown kids. They watched for a while trying to decide exactly what was going on; Piccolo looked like he was doing the same thing.

"Get that thing away from me, Kakarot!" Vegeta said straining to keep away Goku's hand with the candy in it. They rolled over and knocked a lamp off the table.

Goku sounded as if he were straining to try and shove it in Vegeta's mouth while it was open. "Eat it Geta!"

"Fuck you Kakarot" He spit as Goku rubbed it back and forth across his teeth like a tooth brush.

Gohan and Mirai just stared; they'd never seen their dad's playing. They laughed at them rolling around on the floor. "I think they're actually playing, Mirai!"

"I know" Mirai laughed, "isn't it great!"

"Hey you two need to stop it or the kids are gonna come down here" Piccolo said trying to get them to stop.

Goku smeared it across Vegeta's cheek. It was sticky now and had carpet fuzz stuck to it. "You are going to pay for this, you big idiot!" He punched at Goku's hand sending the thing flying across the room to bounce off the wall somewhere.

Goku frowned, "Uh… no fair Geta" He reached inside his gi and pulled his stash of jelly beans out.

"Ahh!" Vegeta yelled and grabbed a hold of one side of it. "You're not getting another one!"

They struggled over the bag before ripping it apart sending jelly beans everywhere. Vegeta grabbed one of his own; it didn't matter what color it was. "Here! You eat it…" He kicked Goku off of him.

Goku stumbled backward. He grabbed a handful with an evil grin; if it was possible for him to have such a smile. "Time's up, Prince of all Saiyans!" He powered up to super Saiyan.

"HA! Kakarot, two can play at that game!" He powered up as well. He heated the one in his hand up till it was almost melted and threw it at Goku.

Goku moved out of the way fast to behind the overturned chair. The jelly bean impacted right in the center of Piccolo's forehead. Piccolo jumped up grabbing at his forehead and yelling. "AHHH… that burns!" He looked at Vegeta with an expression the prince couldn't read. He took a step forward. Vegeta took a step back. Piccolo lunged at him. Vegeta raced behind the chair with Goku. This was just all out war.

Piccolo dived at both of them throwing his weighted cloak off as he did. "You two are mine!" he growled. He still felt where the tiny glob of melted candy hit his face; a lavender mark was left on his forehead.

Gohan and Mirai were rolling with laughter as they watched the trio. Gohan wiped a tear from his eye, "This is way better than any reality show on television!"

"I've never seen dad act this way before!" Mirai said gasping for breath between hysterics.

Piccolo landed on both of them and smacked their heads together. "AHH…" they both yelled at the same time. "What is your head made of?" they asked in unison.

"I say both of your brains are made of jelly beans!" Piccolo growled with a huge fangy grin. He grabbed handfuls in each hand from the floor and smiled down at the two pinned Saiyans beneath him.

Vegeta went wide eyed. "No, Piccolo don-" he didn't get it all out of his mouth before the giant warrior class Namekian shoved a handful into his lover's mouth. He put his hand over just his mouth so he couldn't spit them out, and did the same thing to Goku. He smiled triumphantly down at both of them.

"Do you two promise to clean up this mess if I let go?" he asked them both. They nodded. He let go of them.

Vegeta promptly spit everything in his mouth out. Mirai and Gohan stopped laughing instantly and ran back up stairs slamming the bedroom door behind them. "That wasn't fair Namek!" Vegeta boomed.

Goku laughed. "I don't know, I kinda thought it was funny." He picked up the chair and put it upright as he let go of the super Saiyan state. Vegeta picked up the lamp and put it back on the table, while Piccolo zapped away all of the little bits of candy on the floor.

Goku smiled and stretched. "I think I'm gonna hit the hay, guys. I'll have Goten, Trunks, and Marron all get ready for bed." He yawned deeply, and headed off up the stairs.

Piccolo sat back down on the sofa and patted the seat next to him smiling at Vegeta. '_Finally, we can have some peace and quiet together_.' He thought with a big outward smile. Vegeta was reading his mind and walked over to the sofa and slowly lowered himself down, cuddling up next to the Namekian so they could watch some more of the Meerkat marathon.

Piccolo ran his fingers through Vegeta's hair absentmindedly as they looked at the program. The Prince was nuzzling against his side as he watched and before he realized it his hands had wandered beneath his gi. He danced his fingers across his lover's smooth cool skin. It never failed to amaze him just how cool the Namekian's skin always was. He gave a little shiver thinking about it.

Piccolo looked down at his little prince concerned. "Are you getting cold, baby?"

Vegeta nodded slightly still watching his television program. Piccolo did a scan of the house. The young kids were all in bed but awake and talking and giggling with each other. Gohan and Mirai were wide awake playing video games in Mirai's bedroom. Goku was… snoring, but sleeping in one of the guest rooms.

"Maybe you should go to bed." He smiled and swept his fingers over the small Saiyan's beautiful face. "I don't want you to be cold and sleepy down here just for me." He kissed his Prince's eyes.

Vegeta looked up at his massive green lover. "I don't want you to be left down here cold and alone either." He said kissing Piccolo's fingertips. "So, how about if you come and sleep in my room, instead of in here?"

"You sure you're okay with that? I don't want you to feel pushed into anything." He smiled and caressed Vegeta's cheek.

Vegeta breathed lightly across Piccolo's hand answering him "I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't sure what I wanted Namek." He looked deep into Piccolo's ebony eyes and found his own desires reflected in them.

Piccolo reached for the remote and turned the power off to the television. He turned his attention to Vegeta and kissed him deeply. Kami, the Prince always did a number on his emotions whenever he was near him. Piccolo stared into his Prince's eyes while running his hands deep into his silky hair. He scooped Vegeta up into his arms; Vegeta leaned against his strong shoulders and let himself be carried up to his room. Piccolo just felt safe to him, he truly relaxed when he was close by. He could be weak and the Namekian would not think less of him; and at the end of the day after being strong for everyone else, he needed to be uke for his massive and protective green seme. He kissed Piccolo's chest. '_I wish life was a little different, green man. I would come to you in the space of a heartbeat._' He thought as he was carried up the stairs.

He scanned the children's room as they passed by. Marron was starting to drift off but the boys were still chattering quietly. Mirai and Gohan were still engrossed in video games, though Mirai took notice of being scanned but ignored it when he realized it was both his dad and Piccolo who passed by the closed door; he didn't say anything to Gohan. It wasn't that Vegeta didn't trust his sons with telling them how he felt about the Namekian; he just didn't want to upset them or to think that he was disrespecting their mother. He just needed some things their mother just couldn't give to him. It was just in their Saiyan blood to also feel the need to mate with another male warrior. Sometimes he didn't understand how Kakarot could stand it.

Piccolo reached Vegeta's bedroom door and Vegeta opened it with his still sore tail; he winced a little. Piccolo looked down at him. "I'll take care of it in a minute baby." He smiled softly at his beautiful Little Prince.

Vegeta smiled up at him "I can manage it's not necessary you know" he whispered into his green man's ear. He kissed the tip of it running his tongue around the edge.

Piccolo's breath caught at the feel of Vegeta's tongue. It was always so warm and soft, much like a dog's feels when they lick you. He stepped inside the room and quietly pushed the door shut with his foot; Vegeta flipped the lock with his tail. They were alone at last.

Piccolo laid Vegeta down on the bed admiring him in the bright moonlight shining indirectly in on him through the window. The pale light made his skin glow. Piccolo gazed at him from head to toe before lying down next to him.

"Just what are you looking at, Green Man?" Vegeta asked gazing back at him as he lay there only inches away.

"You, Little Prince. You are just beautiful to me; your skin glows in the moonlight." He leaned forward to kiss the Prince as he ran his clawed hands along his sides and over his feminine hips. He looked into Vegeta's black eyes as he kissed first his lips lightly, then he kissed his chin, then his nose, and then each of his eyes.

Vegeta moaned softly loving the attention he was getting. He slipped his Namekian Prince's gi from his chest and shoulders and ran his fingertips over the smooth pink and green skin of his shoulders and arms. Piccolo's strength was nothing to sneeze at, and feeling the other's muscles beneath his hands made him shudder with desire.

Piccolo blinked and looked at him concerned and again asked, "Are you cold, Little Prince?"

Vegeta looked into his soft black eyes and answered, "Not with you on top of me, Green Man." He pulled his lover closer and touched his nose to one of his mate's antenna; then his kissed it lightly, while touching the other with his small hand and fingers. He ran his soft tongue across it before gently taking it into his mouth to suck on it.

Piccolo couldn't help but moan as the Saiyan began touching and playing with the most sensitive part of his own body. He picked up Vegeta's tail and ran it across his face. It was silky like cat fur. He felt the rough spot towards the tip where the door had been slammed on it. He moved his lips along its length kissing it when he reached the sore spot. He licked the soreness away from his soft little uke prince, healing any damage that was done.

Vegeta began to purr deeply but very quietly. It was something that only the Namek had ever managed to make him do. Piccolo pulled the shirt right off of him and Vegeta untied his Green Man's sash; which made his gi fall loose. Piccolo slipped his purple clothing off completely and gently kicked it onto the floor; he could easily have zapped their clothing off, but it would have defeated the sensual nature of the act. He wanted to take his time making love to his beloved Little Prince tonight.

He kissed Vegeta's chest slowly working his way lower till he reached the first button on the jeans he was wearing. He undid it with his right hand at the same time he lightly brushed his lover's nipple with a claw on his left hand. A shudder went through the Saiyan prince and a groan escaped his lips as he stiffened. Piccolo smiled slightly, his prince was aroused. '_He's exactly where I want him to be._" He thought as he undid another of the buttons on his jeans. He rolled his lover's nipple between his thumb and index finger making Vegeta moan louder and squirm under him.

Vegeta reached his hands down and gently fondled his Green Man's antenna extracting a moan and a violent shudder from him. '_Kami, Piccolo if you only realized how much I want this tonight. You are always my savior_' he thought as Piccolo undid another button. His jeans were very tight by now as aroused and as hard as he was. He gently held Piccolo's antenna, one in each hand, and gently rubbed his thumbs in circles over the top of them.

Piccolo groaned, immensely turned on by the prince's actions, as he undid the last button on Vegeta's jeans. He slipped his hands inside and rubbed his lover through his boxers before he pulled off his jeans in one swift action and then slowly tugged his boxers down and off his body. He gazed at his softly glowing prince's perfectly sculpted naked body in the moonlight and lay down next to him again. He covered Vegeta's mouth with his own and kissed him deeply, letting their tongues slide against one another, both moaning quietly at the feel of the other.

Piccolo wrapped his hand around Vegeta's stiffened member and slowly began to stroke it causing his prince to press up against his hand as he was touched and rubbed by his massive green lover. He broke their kiss and nipped the prince's ear whispering, "Turn over, baby."

Vegeta understood what he meant; he flipped onto all fours and lowered his head to the bed submitting himself to his massive, strong seme. He pulled open the drawer on his night stand with his tail and wrapped it around a small bottle of lube giving it to the Namekian who was intently running his hands down the Saiyans bare, finely chiseled, back and shoulders. He touched Piccolo's face with his tail once before coiling it around his waist again getting it out of the Namek's way.

Piccolo wrapped his hand around the little bottle of lube and fed it just the tiniest bit of kai warming it before squeezing a small amount onto his fingers. He touched Vegeta and watched as a shiver ran over his back and his tail bristle slightly around his small waist. He slid a finger into him; Vegeta inhaled and groaned at how exquisite Piccolo's hands were.

Piccolo wrapped his free hand around Vegeta's hardened appendage again stroking him as he pushed his fingers deep inside before pulling nearly all the way out listening to his small lover whine and moan. Piccolo was very stiff and was beginning to pant watching his Little Prince squirm and listening to all of the little noises he was making. He stopped what he was doing and squeezed some of the lube onto himself; his lover gave a quiet whine of protest.

Piccolo chuckled softly, and kneeled behind him straddling the smaller Prince. He leaned down over him nuzzled the back of his neck and behind his ear whispering. "You may live with another, but you belong to me Little Prince." He nipped his neck.

Vegeta managed to look up at his seme from the side. "If life were different, Green Man, I would proudly stand at your side" he whispered.

Piccolo's eyes were large and dilated when he whispered "I love you" as he slowly pushed himself into the smaller man. Vegeta gave a high pitched whine as his Namekian lover took claim over his body.

At this point both men gave into their animalistic instincts. Piccolo bit Vegeta at the base of the neck growling low in his throat and slammed down hard against his hips. Vegeta arched his back, also growling, giving his mate the perfect angle of penetration causing him to groan and grunt as he was ridden hard and fast.

The Namek gripped the Saiyan's shoulders still propped on his elbows and kept the prince pinned underneath him; his thoughts drifting with the action, more an animal's feelings than thoughts, '_possession… desire… lust… urgency…_'. He ground his hips against his mates barely pulling out at all about to mark his prince. Somehow he managed to push just a tiny bit deeper into his captured mate and let go of the lust he'd built up, since this morning, and roared as he came into Vegeta's tight hot body.

He stayed in position for a moment catching his breath and collecting his thoughts then he lay down on his side and pulled Vegeta up close to him, cuddling him close. Vegeta kissed his hands. "Green Man, you are my life."

"Little Prince, you are mine. I don't know what I would do without you." Piccolo swept his fingers through his hair brushing the few stray strands that had managed to get into his face. Vegeta shivered again. Piccolo whispered, "You're cold again aren't you." It wasn't a question but a statement. Planet Vegeta was a hot world with a deep red sky and a giant star. The Saiyans had evolved to tolerate extreme heat, which meant that when it was cold or even just chilly, they got cold and felt as if they were freezing before everyone else. Winters on this planet were hard on them, and though it wasn't winter now, Piccolo was always worrying if his love was cold. He pulled a blanket over them and scooted him closer lending him the heat of his body.

Vegeta's teeth chattered a little, "I love you, Green Man" he didn't give sentiments often, but when he did it was genuine.

"I love you too. Shhh now… just stay close and I'll help you get warm, baby." He kissed his head lovingly and raised his kai a little to warm him faster. "You should have told me you were this cold sooner."

"I-I-I was preoccupied with other things." The prince chattered. He smiled, and snuggled down under the blanket until just his nose and eyes were sticking out. He shivered against his lover, "Piccolo, I'm kind of hungry again."

Piccolo chuckled softly to himself. "Did I make you work up an appetite?"

"Haha… you're just hilarious." He said sarcastically a slight blush reddening his face.

The green warrior just laughed softly. "Calm down, Little Prince. I'll go and get you some food, just tell me what you want."

"I don't care, anything is fine." He said in a muffled voice sinking further under the blanket.

"Alright, anything it is." He said getting up and zapping himself a pair of baggy loose purple pajama pants. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He smiled at the mound curled up in the center of the bed and slipped out the door.

He walked quietly past Trunks' bedroom scanning the kids as he passed. They were all asleep. He smiled and kept walking, he scanned Mirai's bedroom. They were both still up but now they were watching internet videos; he shook his head. He walked past the guest room that Goku had been sleeping in. He raised a brow finding Goku was not in there anymore. He went on down the stairs and into the kitchen. There he found the other full blooded Saiyan with his head stuck in the refrigerator.

"Hi, Piccolo." He said not looking up.

"Heh" Piccolo chuckled, "Being hungry in the middle of the night must be a Saiyan thing."

Goku looked up and snickered at his friend. "Vegeta hungry too?"

Piccolo blushed a little, "Yeah. Maybe you can help me; what would he want to eat?"

Goku reached in and took out a plate of leftover roast beef from the night before. "Probably some of this."

"Fine, you take half and give me the other half." Piccolo said smiling. He stuck the whole thing in the new larger microwave and sat down at the table with Goku.

"This week is going to be hard on Vegeta." Goku said sipping at a glass of pineapple juice.

"He's already starting to show signs of it." Piccolo said shaking his head. "I'm glad you're going to stay here and help out. It should be a little easier since Marron will be going home tomorrow."

"Hey, no problem." Goku said draining the juice from his glass.

Just then the timer on the microwave went off. Piccolo stood and walked over to it. It looked as if it were heated through, but then he supposed it didn't really matter, except maybe to Goku, because he knew Vegeta would eat it raw given the opportunity.

At the same time as the microwave binged, Mirai and Goten burst through the doors. Piccolo just stared at them. "What, do all Saiyans have to eat at the same time in the middle of the night?"

Gohan looked at Piccolo and smirked, "Haha, you're really funny, you know that Piccolo?"

"We're starving!" Mirai said with a smile. "Where's dad?"

"Waiting on something to eat." He looked at the boy and answered flatly; telling without saying to not press it further. He took the half of the roast beef he was taking to Vegeta and turned to leave. "I bid you all good night." And he slipped out the kitchen door heading for his waiting Prince upstairs.

Mirai and Gohan just blinked staring at the kitchen door. "Good night" Gohan said a little too late. They both turned around and looked at Goku. "He doesn't have to try and hide it around us, Dad." Gohan said. "We both already know, but we're not going to say anything to anyone about it."

"My Dad is actually happy when he's around Piccolo. I wonder why he just doesn't come out and tell me about the relationship he has with him?" Mirai wondered.

It was Goku's turn to speak, "How long have you two known about it?"

"For a while now." Mirai said poking his head in the fridge. "I would never in a million years say anything to mom here or my own mother in the future."

"Well," Goku thought aloud, "Maybe he thinks you'd be mad at him if you knew." '_After all this is Vegeta we're talking about here,_' he thought to himself. "Maybe you should sit down and talk to him about it sometime, Mirai." Having said his piece, he began shoveling food into his mouth.

Mirai came back from the fridge with a big try of sandwiches. "Alright!" Gohan smiled looking at the large try of food.

"Thanks Goku, I'll do what you suggested. Good night." Mirai said.

"Yeah, Good night Dad." Gohan smiled waving to his dad as the two teens disappeared back through the kitchen door.

"Night" Goku replied not looking away from his food.

When Piccolo re-entered the room Vegeta stuck his head out from under the blankets and looked at him. "It's about time," He said a little sarcastically.

Piccolo just chuckled, knowing his lover was just really hungry right now and didn't mean to sound temperamental. "You're welcome, your majesty." He gave him the plate of food and kissed his forehead lovingly.

Vegeta had slightly better table manners than Goku, but he still at close to the same amount of food. Piccolo was fascinated by how anyone could eat so much; but he knew it was because they were powerhouses and he also knew nobody in the universe was remotely as strong or powerful as they were. They were like kids with ADHD on steroids when it came to how much energy they had.

Piccolo blinked out of his daze when Vegeta handed him the empty plate back. "Thank you, Green Man" He smiled in a better mood now that he'd eaten something.

Piccolo smiled back, "You're welcome baby." He took the plate and headed back down stairs as Vegeta slid back under the blankets and curled up into a ball in the middle of the bed.

Piccolo slipped silently back downstairs. No one was stirring in the rest of the house, the kids were asleep, the teens were back in their room and Goku had gone back to sleep. He went into the kitchen and washed up the plate and put it away; then he returned to his lover.

He quietly came inside the bedroom and slid under the covers, wrapped his arms around Vegeta and pulled him up out of his comfy nest ball. Vegeta moaned at being disturbed, but quieted down again just as quickly when his Green Man pulled him close to rest against his skin. Piccolo kissed the back of his head and they lay curled against one another as they drifted into a soft sleep finally bringing an end to what Vegeta felt was the longest day of his life.


	4. Chapter 4 Vivid

I don't own any of the awesome Dragon Ball / Z / GT characters. I am only spinning an insanely crazy tale of fluff and mundane reality. It all comes out of my twisted tiny brain and I hope you enjoy it.

Vacation

Chapter 4

Vivid

Vegeta stood looking out a massive floor to ceiling window. He was dressed in full dress armor. He looked out across the red river and smiled. Today he was going to sail down river to the port city with Trunks and Mirai both at his side. He turned when he heard the familiar deep cough and beamed with pride.

"Father, are you sure you do not want to come with us?" he asked.

"Vegeta, it is a tradition for the father to journey down river with his son to the temple for the first time; you know that, my son." The elder Vegeta looked on his boy with pride lighting his eyes. "Besides, it will give you time alone with them." He draped an arm around his only child's shoulder and looked out at the blood red colored river with him.

"I know father, but" He frowned. "for some reason, I feel it urgent that you come with us; like I need you to come away with us. I just can't remember why."

At that moment his beautiful lavender headed demon spawn came running full blast skidding down the marbled hall directly at them. "Dad… Dad… is it time to go yet?"

"No boy, but soon." He smiled swelling with pride at the youngest Prince in the palace. He looked up just in time to see his eldest child with the same lavender hair stroll slowly up to him. He tried to grasp something in the back of his mind why his son was both older and younger at the same time. He shook his head at it.

The elder King Vegeta gazed at him. "I am proud of all three of you." He looked at Vegeta "You did well, we are all proud of your sacrifice."

Vegeta smiled and looked back at the window. He gasped when it was replaced with a mirror. It was reflecting him but he looked like his father with a beard. His father walked up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder standing behind him. "Never forget who you are son. Never forget you are a Saiyan; and remind him that he carries our royal blood as well. Trunks and Mirai walked up and merged into one.

Vegeta shook his head again, he was sweating. "I won't father. I keep it safe in my heart." He turned to embrace his father and King but he was gone, replaced by halls of mirrors. Vegeta ran down the hall. Dozens of memories raced over their surfaces; things which were out of place here, a green world with blue oceans, a tall green and pink man with a pair of antenna, a clown in an orange gi; wait… how did he know he was a clown? Vegeta yelled as loud as he could "FATHER… don't leave me alone again…" He ran into a mirror and broke through it.

Suddenly he was outside; the red giant sun high over head. It was a hot day today. Kakarot handed him a tall glass of something liquid with ice floating in it. He took it gratefully.

"Thanks Kakarot." He said almost gulping it down. He turned and looked out at the river at their boys playing happily in the water.

Kakarot spoke, "They don't realize how easy they have it, Prince Vegeta." He smiled that big goofy grin at him, it sounded strange to Vegeta for him to title him as Prince.

"No, Kakarot, they don't. Let's pray to the Gods they will never have to go through what we went through. He narrowed his eyes; had he been through something terrible?

"We can't let our species die, Prince." The idiot said

"What are you talking about, the planet is almost over crowded, Kakarot." He stared at him as if he had worms for a brain.

Suddenly a giant green man in a white cape walked up. He was three times as big as either of them and he was holding a little stick like tree with a large green fluff for leaves. "This is all that is left of my home."

Kakarot picked up a rock and handed it to Vegeta. "Hey, I'll be this rock for you so you don't lose this place!" He shoved it at the Prince.

"I don't want your stupid rock Kakarot!" He tried to throw it down but it magically reappeared in his hand. He tried to blast it but nothing happened. "Damn it! Why won't it go away? I don't need a fucking rock!" He threw it in the river but it seemed to be tied to him and he followed it down through the water. He was running out of air; he was going to drown. He gave in and gasped.

Vegeta woke from the intense dream he'd been in the throes of. He was soaked with sweat and very disturbed. He rose from the bed and the safety of his Green Man's side to walk over to the window. He quietly opened it and stepped out raising himself to the roof; which he sat down on to stare up at the stars or rather one very faint one anyway. He heaved a great sigh not letting his eyes stray and once again contemplated using the dragon balls to bring back one extra large red planet that used to orbit it; or should he leave it in the past?

He rested his head on his pulled up knees as various memories flooded his mind, '_wind blowing through tall grasses making the sound of light rain and a small child running through it unseen_', '_hot sand and his tiny toes squishing through it_'. He sighed and let a tear slide down his cheek but still faintly smiled at another memory, '_the slap of his bare feet as he ran across the stone floor down a hall in a large temple_'. "Home" he mumbled; most of the time he was alright but sometimes, like when he had dreams, it was almost unbearable. He looked back up at that very faint point of light and cried silently. Gone; all of it was gone.

He longed for it, desperately needing it back; at least right now anyway. He needed to wade waist deep in the dark red water of the river by the palace. He wanted to run across the hot red sand as fast as he could move as he'd done when he was a child. He wanted to see sun sets that were a mix of pink, red, and green against the huge red orb that was their star. His heart ached with it as he whispered, "I want to go home." Then he growled loudly throwing a random kai blast off into the sky in the direction of his home star, "It's not fair!"

Presently he realized he wasn't alone. His head snapped up looking at Piccolo; the one person on Earth who understood. "It's not fair." he said through clenched teeth.

Piccolo took a step toward him as he started throwing blasts at random objects; a car a block away, the red light of a distant radio tower, "Nothing but dust and rubble", he blasted a far off tree in the park, "Space debris". He was so angry and hurt he was pulling in more and more energy without realizing it.

Piccolo took another step forward and gently placed a hand on his arm. "Easy there, Little Prince."

Vegeta spun around with an angry expression full of hatred over what Frieza had done to his home and people. "HE TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!... he took it from my kids."

Piccolo's eyes widened just slightly. He needed to help Vegeta get a hold of himself; he was quickly sliding back into that person he used to be. A porch light came on down the street. '_Shit, he woke someone up_.' The tall warrior thought. "Come on baby, you need to come inside. It's cold out here." That was true you could see your breath.

Vegeta wrenched out of his hand and blasted the street light. "No leave me alone!"

Piccolo grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a strong unbudging hug. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here Little Prince." He spoke in his calm soothing voice almost cooing to him.

Vegeta struggled for a moment before he broke down and sobbed into the Namek's chest. "Everything is gone; he took away everything I loved." He cried openly not caring if his Green Man saw him fall apart or not. "All I have are memories; sometimes so vivid I can almost reach out and touch them before they vanish. It's there I can see it, I can feel it, but I can't fucking TOUCH it." If it were not for Piccolo's strong arms he would have collapsed.

"Shh… I know baby, Frieza was nothing but a monster; and he was jealous of your strength of endurance." Piccolo murmured. He kissed the top of his head. "You're safe now, though. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again, Little Prince."

Vegeta wrapped his arms around the warrior class Namekian and clung to him. "My home is nothing but dust, Green Man. You don't know what that's like."

"Actually I do." He looked down at him, "Frieza destroyed Namek as well; we were luckier than the Saiyans though my people escaped the destruction. You know why?" He lifted his chin and gently wiped the tears off of his cheek. "Because a few brave and totally fearless Saiyans rescued my people." He smiled down at him and leaned forward to plant a kiss on his soft lips. Vegeta shivered violently. Piccolo shook his head, "And now you're freezing again."

He scooped his Little Prince up into his arms; the old bitty down the street who was staring at them from her porch window could go take a flying leap on a rolling donut for all he cared. He pulled his beloved closer to his body, if that was even possible. "Let's get you back to bed and warmed up again, baby." He lifted into the air and gently floated down to the bedroom window and stepped through it. He walked to the large bed and lay Vegeta down on it.

Vegeta instantly crawled under the heavy blankets. Piccolo chuckled; his Little Prince was a lot like a cat in many ways, though he'd never tell him so. He slipped in beside him and pulled him up close. "You need to uncover your head so you don't smother baby."

Vegeta shook his head beneath the blanket. "No way, Green Man. I am fucking freezing." He said in a muffled voice.

"If you don't I'll be forced to come in and get you."Piccolo said.

Secretly Vegeta smiled. "Do your worst, Namek." was his reply.

Piccolo scooted down under them with him and began tickling him. Vegeta laughed and tried to squirm away from his relentless hands. "No!...stop it… get away…" He was panting for breath, "Alright you win!" He poked his head out and took a deep breath.

Piccolo snuggled him close with a loving happy smile. "See, I knew you'd see it my way." He kissed his eyes, and then he kissed his nose before gazing into the Prince's deep ebony colored eyes.

Vegeta stared up into his deep black soulful eyes as well. They stayed gazes locked for several minutes before Piccolo let his lips drift close to the small man next to him. He kissed him letting their tongues sweep across each other. He rolled so that he was on top of him, but supporting his weight so he was not crushing. The small Saiyan under him wrapped his arms around the Namek's neck holding onto him as if his very life depended on his Green Man.

Both moaned quietly as Vegeta brought his tail up and stroked it along Piccolo's bare back. Not wanting to waste the time and effort of removing clothing Piccolo simply zapped everything in his way making it all disappear in a small flash of light. He drug his hands down the princes sides savoring his naked skin. He wrapped his lip around the Prince's neck and sucked his skin into his mouth letting his teeth dig in a little.

Vegeta groaned loudly and breathily spoke to his lover, "Oh Kami… Piccolo… do it… I need it…" He wrapped his legs around the giant warrior's waist. "Don't think about it… just do it…"

Piccolo's mind raced wondering if he had the right to mark the man beneath him. No one would probably notice it; but did he have a right to do so? Vegeta bucked up against him, begging him for attention. He looked down into Vegeta's eyes letting go of his skin long enough to search the emotions of the Saiyan Prince.

Dark black eyes stared up at him; but they weren't cloudy with lust. Vegeta was not asking in the heat of desire. "If I take you like this, will it change things between us?" the Namekian Prince asked.

Vegeta grabbed piccolo gently by his ears and pulled him nose to nose looking dead in his eyes, "It will and it will not" He narrowed his eyes a bit and tightened his legs around his waist, "Do it, Green Man"

Piccolo bared his double fanged teeth and sunk them into his Prince's skin at the base of his neck just as he penetrated him. Vegeta threw his head back as his eyes icy blue and ringed on the edges with red. Piccolo felt soft cat like fur under his hands and an immense power spike in his lover. That wasn't the only change in Vegeta; he'd grown long fangs of his own. He flung his head forward and sank his fangs into the base of Piccolo's neck as well. Both men growled vying for dominance very briefly before Piccolo won out and held Vegeta pinned beneath him angling his hips to get deeper into him; he wasn't going anywhere except where Piccolo wanted him to go.

Piccolo felt strange as he took his lover. It was as if the center of his kai moved itself out of his body and hovered between them. Suddenly he felt cool and hot all at the same time as a blue glow erupted between them. The glow enveloped both men as they made love; barely aware of what was happening around them. Suddenly the urge to fill his Saiyan Prince with his seed became overwhelming for Piccolo; unaware that the surrounding glow had slowly turned to a deep red color.

With their teeth still dug into the other's soft flesh they both came at once, Piccolo filling his Little Prince inside, and Vegeta spreading his hot stickiness over his Green Man's abdomen. They stayed as they were for some moments as the glow around them faded to green and each man's kai center returned to within them.

Piccolo let go of Vegeta's neck, aware of new feeling which were not his own. He blinked, "What the hell just happened, Vegeta?"

Vegeta calmed down; he felt it too. He gazed up at the Namekian warrior as he let go of all the energy he'd been holding. He felt his lover's confusion and smiled up at him with an adoring expression, "You said you'd never let anything hurt me again. Was that not a declaration of the intent to bond?"

Piccolo stared down at him in shock. It was true. He felt all sorts of feeling which weren't his, '_contentment, peace, happiness, and a slight touch of… fear?... fear of rejection_' He rolled onto his side as a wide smile spread across his face and grabbed Vegeta up into his arms. He whispered to him, "I'm bonded to you. This has got to be the best feeling I have ever had, baby."

He wasn't lying about it. Vegeta felt everything he felt, his Green Man was elated. "You're not angry at me for bonding to you at all?"

"Angry?" He chuckled deep and quietly, "Baby, I am honored you would choose me to bond with." He kissed his Little Prince's eye.

Vegeta yawned, rather cat like and looked at his now bonded lover; they would stay this way for life now. No matter where the other was, they would always carry a bit of each other in their hearts. It didn't matter that Vegeta lived with his son's mother, he was bonded only to Piccolo; it was a thing she could never feel or accomplish. It was the Saiyan equivalent of an unspoken marriage.

Piccolo chuckled softly at him. "Alright Little Prince, you sleep. I'll keep you safe."

Vegeta looked up at him happy and content for once, "Thank you Green Man." He closed his eyes and fell right to sleep truly feeling safe for the first time since he was a small child; as he drifted off he mumbled, "I love you".

Piccolo swept his fingers through his hair, "I love you too baby, always and forever." He stayed awake for a while just touching his beloved Little Prince. He couldn't help but touch and caress his bare skin, just to feel him was everything he wanted just then. He'd given his word and he intended to keep it. He'd protect the Prince with his life. He pulled Vegeta closer and drifted back to sleep himself with a totally contented expression on his face as well.


	5. Chapter 5 Secrets Part I

I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I would love to but I don't, so there. I do own my imagination; at least I think I do (sometimes, I think Dragon Ball Z owns that too). I hope everyone is enjoying this crazy insanity. Well, except for maybe Vegeta; I think he's being driven nuts by my insane ramblings. Hell, from everything I've read on fanfiction, he probably thinks he was made for punishment and torture. Poor guy, Haha. Anyway peoples, let me know what you think.

Vacation

Chapter 5

Secrets Part I

Morning light slowly crept up from the foot of the bed to where Vegeta and Piccolo lay asleep at the head of it. It seemed to tickle Piccolo's antenna; he slowly opened his eyes. The sun was climbing closer to its height. It was late morning; they'd slept in. he looked over at Vegeta who was still sleeping, and smiled. He was laying on his stomach with one leg half off of the bed and the blanket pulled up to his waist. Piccolo leaned down and kissed his lover between his shoulder blades. '_Kami… he's perfectly chiseled_' he thought to himself, '_I'm a lucky man_.'

Vegeta stirred groaning. He rolled over and blinked looking up into the morning light filtering through the window; then his eyes focused on Piccolo and a smile crept up on his lips. He picked up his Green Man's hand and kissed his clawed fingers. "Good Morning."

Piccolo chuckled softly and smiled, "Good morning, Baby."

"How'd we manage to get to sleep in?" Vegeta yawned and stretched.

"My guess is, Goku is taking care of the kids so we could sleep." He answered his still sleepy lover. "Are you alright?" He swept his fingers through his soft black hair with a slightly worried expression.

"I'm fine now, Green Man." Vegeta said smiling to him as he stood up. He ran his fingers through his hair and his stomach let out a loud growl. "I'm starving"

Piccolo chuckled and shook his head. "So what do you want to do about it?"

"Let's take the kids out to the country to Kakarot's place for a picnic. It'll occupy them at least till it's time for Marron to go home. We can call Krillin and Roshi to join us too." Vegeta smiled; he'd been dreaming about hiking right before he woke up.

Piccolo raised a brow ridge at him. "You sure that's what you wanna do?" He eyed him suspiciously, but he felt through their newly formed bond that Vegeta was happy.

"I do." He smiled and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Piccolo smiled, he couldn't wait to get away from the city and back out into nature. He followed Vegeta into the shower.

Downstairs Goku was doing his best to keep the kids quietish and occupied while Vegeta and Piccolo slept. They all sat in the family room playing video games. The boys were jumping and bouncing from chair to chair very excited.

"I see the present! You missed it!" Goten shouted at trunks. "Roll back around and get it, it's on that sleigh floating on a balloon." He jumped up pointing at a place on the big plasma television screen.

"Hang on it's moving too fast, I'll have to go back around to it!" Trunks said hopping on the chair.

Suddenly there was a loud bleeping noise. "Hurry Trunks, you gotta get the present!" Goten was holding his breath as the last thirty seconds on the clock began ticking down.

"I'm trying, I'm trying." He leaned to the side holding his own breath. "I got it! Get outa the way you stupid king head, I can't see!"

"You're almost big enough! You only got 1 more meter!" Goten was almost on top of the television screen hopping around in excitement.

"I made it! I made it with only ten seconds left!" Trunks beamed, they'd been trying this level for almost an hour.

"Alright!" Goten high fived Trunks, "I wonder what the present is?"

"Look I got a new cousin too!" He laughed, "Look at his spaghetti arms." Trunks said still laughing.

"Good going Trunks. You're the first one to beat this level." Goku smiled.

"Look Trunksy, you got a little pink swimming suit!" Marron laughed in her little girl giggle.

Gohan and Mirai laughed at him. "Haha… you got a pink swimming suit!" Mirai shoved his younger brother's shoulders.

Trunks scrunched up his nose. "What a stupid lame present."

"My turn! My turn! My turn!" Marron jumped up to claim the controller.

"That's right; it's Marron's turn again, Goten." Goku said as his youngest boy also jumped up for the controller.

"Oh yeah, she goes after Trunks, and then me again." He said slightly disappointed.

"Well, it wouldn't be fair if you didn't take turns now would it?" Goku asked his youngest son.

"No, I guess not." He mumbled.

"Yay! I get to play." She moved her chosen cousin around till she came to the level she wanted. "The candy board! This one is my favorite."

Goten rolled his eyes, '_it's the only one she ever wants to play_' he thought to himself. Trunks saw the expression and elbowed him. Goten shot him a look before watching Marron play her level through again.

Meantime, out in the gravity room Gohan and Mirai were beginning to get bored with training. They were pretty much evenly matched and so had fought each other to a draw at 100X Earth's gravity. They sat with their backs to the wall now at normal Gs as they cooled down from the fight.

"You're really good, Mirai." Gohan said as he wiped sweat from his brow.

"You're not so bad yourself, Gohan. You've still got it." Mirai answered. He took a long drink from his bottle of water. He looked at Gohan who was really sweaty; his orange gi was soaked. '_He kinda looks like a young version of Goku_.' He thought, '_He's really hot looking after he's been working out for a while_'. He smiled at his best friend.

Gohan shoved his shoulder and chuckled, "Stop looking at me like that, you look a lot like your dad." '_Vegeta is sexy, but he ain't got nothin on his son_.' He thought to himself.

Mirai laughed and mocked his dad's voice saying, "If you two are done playing kiddie games now you can get out, before someone thinks you're up to something."

Gohan blinked. Was he really thinking about the same kind of thing he himself was thinking about? He looked away so Mirai couldn't see what was on his mind. Mirai stopped laughing, instantly feeling the change in mood and heat off of Gohan.

He tapped Gohan's shoulder, "Hey, are you alright-"

He was cut off and caught off guard when Gohan spun around and caught his lips up in a kiss. '_There, now at least he knows how I feel about him; for better or worse_.' He thought.

Mirai at first didn't know how to react, he'd never been kissed by anyone except his moms; then his instincts kicked in and he wrapped his arm around Gohan's shoulder and deepened what his friend had started. They sat there kissing one another for some time just savoring their first kiss before Gohan finally broke it off.

He stared at the floor of the gravity room unable to say anything. '_What have I done? I just ruined the best friendship I've ever had_.' After a while they both ended up trying to speak at once.

"I'm sorry, I was just-"

"Sorry Gohan, I just couldn't-"

They stared at each other finishing what they were about to say "Caught up in how you looked at me" Gohan said as Mirai said "Help myself the way you were looking at me". They both blinked then looked back at the floor again.

Mirai mumbled "I didn't know you felt the same way about me as I do you."

"I thought you'd hate me and I would lose our friendship" Gohan replied.

It was quiet again for a few moments as they each thought about what had just happened. "So, does this mean you don't hate me, Mirai?" Gohan asked looking at his friend from the side.

"I would never hate you. You're too hot for that." He chuckled a little and smiled looking up at his best friend.

Gohan blushed a deep red. "You're really sexy yourself, Mirai."

Mirai blushed a deep red too. "Wanna go see what everyone else is doing?" He asked standing up.

"Sure, maybe your dad and Piccolo are awake now." He followed his new found… boyfriend; maybe... out the door and back inside the house.

Vegeta was standing in the center of the new kitchen as they came in the door, "Good, you saved me the time and effort of looking for you two. I want you to call Krillin and tell him and Roshi to meet us at Kakarot's place for a picnic." He didn't like using telephone or cell phones, let the brats do it.

"Okay, when are we leaving?" Mirai asked.

"As soon as you get off the phone with Krillin, brat." He turned and walked out of the room.

Gohan and Mirai looked at each other. "Better call Kami House, before he starts ranting" Gohan said.

By mid day they had arrived at Goku's place and settled in by the river to eat a large Saiyan sized lunch.

"Dad… can we go swimming? Please, please, please, please…" Trunks begged while bouncing around tugging on the hem of his dad's shirt.

"I don't care boy, as long as Gohan and Mirai are going as well." Vegeta answered his excited son.

Trunks looked at his brother with hopeful eyes. "Please Mirai?"

"No can do right now, Trunks. Gohan and I are gonna go hiking. Maybe we can go when we get back." Mirai rubbed his hand through his brother's hair.

"Aww…" he looked at his best pal and Marron. "I guess we don't getta go today." He said disappointedly.

Vegeta gave a slight scowl directed at his oldest boy then looked down at his youngest, "Stop whining, I will take you all."

"Why don't we all go?" Krillin said, "It is pretty hot today."

Goku looked up with a big smile, "That's a great idea; while we're at it I'll catch a fish for supper."

"Fine, we'll all go then." Vegeta said snapping his head up to look at the river; he had dreamed about the river on planet Vegeta last night. It was a little ironic he was now going to be wading in a river here on Earth. He looked at Mirai and Gohan; mostly it was direacted at his own son. "Be back by sunset, boy."

"Sure dad." Mirai smiled, he knew his dad was just a little over protective of them both. "Have fun swimming, you guys." They turned to start down an old and worn path that lead up to the waterfall several miles away. They could get there in a few minutes if they flew, but that took away from the idea of spending time out in nature. So they would do the all afternoon hike in peace and quiet; and so they could talk to each other about what had happened earlier this morning.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Goten yelled over his should as he ran toward the river tearing his clothing off as he went.

"You can't catch me Goten!"Trunks yelled as he did the same.

"Hey boys, wait for me!" Marron yelled chasing after them. She would swim in he top and shorts like she always did.

Goku chuckled watching the three of them. "They sure do like to pal around together."

"Oh yes, that reminds me." Vegeta looked at Krillin who was smiling as he watched their young kids splash into the water. "My son has a crush on your brat." He made it a flat statement of fact.

Krillin looked at Vegeta with his mouth hanging open slightly. All sorts of thoughts ran rampant in his mind about the son of Vegeta liking his daughter. Of course they were only young kids, but it still flashed through his mind like a terrible fright, Vegeta as his Marron's father in law.

Vegeta laughed. He could almost see what Krillin was thinking. "Relax man; they're only brats right now. It's a childish crush."

Krillin chuckled nervously, "Yeah, they're just kids in puppy love." He watched his daughter playing with the boys. "Well, guess we better join them before they manage to find a way to re-route the river." He pulled off his orange gi and joined the kids at the edge of the water.

"Well, I'm just going to go take a nap under the tree there." Roshi said pointing at a peaceful looking tree on the river bank. He promptly walked over to it sat down and leaned back against the tree pulling his cap over his eyes.

Vegeta looked at Piccolo and smiled softly, "You coming?"

"No. I think I'm just going to sit here and meditate if that's alright with you; but I won't be far away." He gave Vegeta a small smile.

"That's fine Green Man." He replied sweeping his eyes up and down his entire body and smiling thinking he'd been lucky to bond with such a good warrior. He watched him intently as he sat down, levitated, and went into a trance.

Goku watched both of them curiously, now that Vegeta was alone he was going to ask; either his best friend would answer him or he wouldn't. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

Vegeta swung his head to look at the only other living Saiyan there was in the universe, "Sure what is it Kakarot?"

Goku had a slightly puzzled expression, "What was that enormous power spike all about last night? That is, if you don't mind me asking."

Vegeta's face blushed a bright red and he kicked at a rock lying on the ground. "You would ask. I guess everyone in the house felt it then." He looked back up at his friend, "Last night Piccolo and I bonded to one another. I hope you don't think ill of me; I know Bulma has always been a very good friend of yours." He gripped Goku's arm. "There are just some things she cannot do or understand about us Kakarot; Saiyan things and I need Piccolo. I will stay with her for our brats, you understand; but I gave my bond to Piccolo."

Goku just smiled. "Vegeta, I honestly do understand." He stood facing the Prince of his race. "Yes, Bulma has been my friend since we were kids; but she really can't understand everything we've been through. You, Krillin, and Piccolo are my best friend's Vegeta and you are also our Prince." He gripped Vegeta's shoulder this time. "I guess what I'm trying to say is; If Piccolo makes you happy, then go for it. I'll be here for both of you."

"Actually Kakarot, that means a lot to me. You and I are the last of our kind; I was hoping you'd understand." He smiled. "Now let's go catch up with Krillin and the brats."

He peeled his tank top off as he walked down the bank to the edge of the river and stepped into the water. He shivered slightly in the cool water. Piccolo opened one eye a crack looking at his lover briefly before closing it again. Vegeta loved it. It wasn't the giant red flowing river of his youth, but it was a good substitute. He waded out to knee deep and stopped to watch minnows swim around his feet. He had a big smile on his face without realizing it. Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention; he reached down and picked up a small turtle with a very bumpy back. It was the strangest turtle he'd ever seen. He scrunch up his nose and poked at it.

"VEGETA!" Goku yelled at him. Vegeta looked up to see what he was going on about. "Put that thing down before it bites you!"

'_Huh, Kakarot must be losing his mind. It's just a little turtle_.' He thought to himself. Suddenly he screamed as the little alligator snapping turtle had got enough of being out of the water and latched onto the side of his thumb. Vegeta slung his hand up and down trying to fling it off, yelling obscenities as he did.

The three kids stopped in their tracks and stared at the commotion. Trunks was in a state of amazement watching his dad jump around in the water slinging his hand around every which way and cursing at the top of his lungs.

"Krillin stay with the kids." Goku said as he flew over to his distraught friend. "Vegeta stop what you're doing, you'll never get it off that way."

Vegeta had an angry expression on his face as he spun to face Goku. "What do you suggest I do then you idiot?"

"You have to make heat on its under shell and eventually it'll let go; otherwise it won't let go even if you kill it." He wasn't lying, alligator snapping turtles were mean, temperamental little things and their jaw muscles could keep latched on long after you cut their heads off.

"Fuck!" He grited his teeth "Get this thing off of me!" If he was a human it likely would have broken or crushed his thumb by now.

"Here." Goku held a small ball of kai under its shell. In a very short time, it let go and dropped back into the water; it swam into the rocks and hid before anything else could catch it.

As soon as it had let go Piccolo grabbed his hand, no one had even realized he'd moved. "Thank you Goku, I'll take it from here, if you don't mind."

"There's stuff in the house if you want to clean it." Goku smiled at Piccolo, who nodded back at him. He watched as they walked toward the house knowing Piccolo didn't need anything to clean and heal Vegeta's hand, but he wanted to give them privacy.

By this time, Gohan and Mirai were well into their hike to the falls. They'd hiked in silence for a long while. It wasn't awkward; it was just that they both wanted to think about what they wanted to say to the other before they had their target discussion. Gohan had taken the lead since this was their property. Mirai just watched his back as he moved effortlessly over the rocks up hill. He watched as he swayed gently as he moved. '_Wow, he's perfect_.' He walked along lost in his thoughts and hadn't heard Gohan speaking to him.

Gohan raised a brow when he didn't get a reply. He stopped and turned to look at Mirai to see if he was okay. "I asked if you needed to stop and take a break." He chuckled lightly.

Mirai stuttered as he realized Gohan had been talking to him, "Umm… I was just… heh, sorry." He blushed hard.

"I take that as a yes." Gohan sat unceremoniously down on a rock and took his boots off to let them breathe. "There's a cliff cave about half a mile from here with a deep pool in it. You wanna check it out?"

"Sure, if you want too" He answered.

'He sounds a lot like Vegeta sometimes.' He thought and then smiled. "Okay, it's this way." He broke off from the main path down another smaller one; Mirai followed close behind him.

Vegeta sat down at the kitchen table in Goku's house. His thumb was really sore and the skin on it was broken and bleeding. Piccolo looked at him and shook his head. "I can't believe you were messing with an alligator snapper. What were you thinking? If that had been an adult it would have taken your thumb right off." He gently scolded his lover.

"Well how the fuck was I supposed to know what the stupid thing was? I've never seen anything like that before." He frowned deeply; from both being scolded and the pain in his poor thumb.

Piccolo smiled at him. "It's alright, baby. Just don't go picking any more up from now on." He picked up his mate's hand and kissed his thumb. It was throbbing; he felt it through their bond. He'd nearly jumped out of his skin when Vegeta screamed too feeling the pain through their bond and the shriek through his sensitive ears. '_Poor baby; it must have really startled him when it bit_.' He thought as he sucked his thumb into his mouth.

Vegeta rolled his eyes back; his mouth was both cool and warm at the same time. The burning sting that had been coming from his hand eased off though. He let out a sigh; he was so thankful for having the man he'd been blessed with. He looked down into his Green Man's eyes with adoration and thought to himself, 'Both of our species have incredibly long lives, and when Bulma is gone, Green Man, you and I will never part.

Goku and Krillin played with their kids, enjoying the time they had without their wives nagging at them about being careful all the time. They were showing their offspring the best way to do a two man cannon ball dive into the water.

Goku looked at all three kids who were sitting in the shallower water watching intently. "Always have the stronger person as the launcher, like me; Krillin is going to be the cannon ball because he's smaller."

"That's right" Krillin said, "A smaller guy…" He looked at his daughter "or girl can be launched higher and therefore make a bigger splash and wave when they hit the water. Goku and I had a lot of fun doing this when we were kids."

"Oh…" Goten said fascinated by what the two older Z fighters were saying. "That means Trunks is the launcher and I get to be the cannon ball!"

"Alright! I get to throw you!" Trunks shouted shoving his best pal's shoulder.

"Wait a minute, don't get ahead of yourselves. Let us show you how to do it first." Goku said. He lifted Krillin by one foot on the palm of his hand, pulled his hand back, and threw his hand straight into the air with a little force. Krillin was launched very high into the air and when he began his decent he did a few flips mid air before curling into a ball and hitting the water with a big splash. The resulting wave knocked the kids over where they sat. They jumped up yelling all at once.

"That was awesome daddy!" Marron shouted with a wide smile and ran to hug her dad.

"We wanna try, we wanna try!" Trunks and Goten shouted at the same time rushing Goku to have their first try at the new game.

Gohan stood at the mouth of the small cliff cave with Mirai behind him. "Well, this is it. The pool is in the back of the cave, it's not far from here." He started forward when Mirai grabbed his hand.

Gohan stopped and stared at his captured hand caught up in Mirai's; then he looked up at his face.

It was Mirai who spoke. "Heh, cramped places kinda make me nervous; like a lot."

Gohan smiled softly at him, "We don't have to go. If you don't want to we can skip this and go on to the falls." He didn't want anything to bother his lavender haired new boyfriend. '_Boyfriend_', he thought to himself, '_wow, it sounds so weird and totally awesome, we are a couple now_.' He smiled even more.

Mirai watched every little expression that Gohan made; he was totally captured by the Demi-Saiyan, staring deep into his eyes. '_I wonder if he's be happy being with me. The girls that go to his school all hang all over him. He could have his pick of any of them, including Mr. Satan's daughter. Wow, how can I compete with that?_' He let his mind wander and didn't realize he'd been slowly inching closer to Gohan all the while. "We could stay here" he mumbled with a faraway look in his eyes.

Gohan swallowed as their noses touched and then their lips brushed against one another before Gohan spoke barely above a whisper. "yeah we'll just stay here". He wrapped his arms around Mirai who already had his arms entwined around Gohan's back.

Piccolo gazed at Vegeta, he wanted to; Kami knew he wanted to, but he couldn't just here and now. "Little Prince, as much as I would love to throw you over this table and rape you, we can't right now."

Vegeta looked at Piccolo sexually frustrated. He knew the Green Man was right but he didn't have to like it. "Alright already, let's just go back to the river then." He smiled evilly. If he couldn't get his way then he was going to find some way to torture his lover. He stood as Piccolo stood and they slowly walked back down to the river where Goku and Krillin were playing and swimming with the kids.

Vegeta stopped on the bank of the river just as Trunks flung Goten high up into the air. The dark haired boy came back to Earth and hit the water with a loud crashing noise sending a wave of water at the bank. It hit both Vegeta and Piccolo. Vegeta looked like a wet cat as he let out a very loud gasp at the cold water. "AAGAH" he stood frozen as he blinked water out of his eyes.

Piccolo had a stunned expression frozen on his face; then he narrowed his eyes at both Goten and Trunks. "What on Earth are you two doing?"

Goten popped his head back up out of the water just in time to hear Piccolo's question. "Dad and Krillin showed us how to do a cannon ball dive!" He had a big grin on his face till he looked at Vegeta; he quickly hid behind Trunks since he was a little older than himself.

"It figures. Kakarot is behind it." Vegeta stammered a little. He wasn't angry, it had simply caught him off guard.

"Hey, I'm just teaching them how to have fun." Goku protested.

"Really?" Vegeta said with a wicked grin.

Goku scrunched up his nose. "uh-oh" was all the time he had to utter anything.

Vegeta seized a fair amount of energy and sent it into the water on an angle between Goku's legs causing the ground in the river to crumble under his feet. He fell backwards into the water and when his head shot back out of the water a huge amount of water rained down on him; falling back to the river after it had been blasted into the air. Vegeta held his sides he was laughing so hard.

The kids just stood there gape mouthed. Goten whispered, "Trunks, is your dad mad at my dad?"

He whispered back, "I don't know Goten."

"Vegeta that was mean!" Goku sputtered wiping water from his eyes.

"I thought it looked pretty funny from where I'm standing!" Vegeta was still laughing.

"Yeah well two can play at that game." Goku whispered himself. He gathered just the smallest ball of energy and sent it flying into the bank under Vegeta's feet.

The bank crumbled and then slid into the river carrying not just Vegeta but also Piccolo down into the cool flowing water. Piccolo crawled back out of the water totally drenched and covered with mud and bits of rock. Vegeta poked his head out of the water gasping for air. The three kids squealed and ran from the water as Krillin urged them to get out of the Saiyans way. He herded them onto shore just in time.

Piccolo stood up with disgust on his face. He didn't like water that well; at least he didn't like being dumped into like this. "That's it. One day you two are going to horse around and get somebody hurt, or hurt yourselves in the process!" He was not a happy Namek.

Vegeta smiled looking at his lover, "It serves you right, for earlier." Vegeta actually stuck his tongue out at him.

Piccolo couldn't believe it. Did he really just stick his tongue out at him? He narrowed his eyes a little; he used the energy around his hard headed mate to pick him up. He levitated Vegeta over a deeper spot in the water and dropped him in it. "There, that's for being a smart ass!" He was genuinely laughing his strange barkish laugh as he threw his ruined cloak and turban off watching the water for Vegeta to resurface. His smile faded when his beloved Little Prince didn't come back up. He looked at Goku and mumbled with real fear in his eyes "Goku, where is he?" Frantically he began scanning for his Kai signature.

Just as he did a small hand popped out of the water and grabbed his ankle to pull him in. Piccolo's head came up gasping for breath as Vegeta came up next to him without making a sound. Piccolo looked at him once he had good footing. "Vegeta, you are an absolute rat." He said it without batting an eye.

Vegeta just smiled at him, "Yes, Yes, and Kakarot is such a fucking hillbilly and you are the Jolly Green Giant. We all know this stuff."

Krillin who'd been watching it all unfold, burst with laughter. "Boy he got you right Goku!" He pointed at his friend holding his side with the other.

"What are you laughing at, your short and used to be bald!" Goku threw a small rock at his short best friend.

"Hey!" Krillin said pointing at Vegeta. "He's short too!" Krillin laughed.

"What?" Vegeta's Jaw dropped as he gave the man who was shorter than he an indignant glare. "I am a prince, thank you!"

"Sorry Vegeta, us short people just have to stick together." Krillin chuckled.

"Right, us against them." Vegeta smiled an evil grin.

"Huh, what?" Krillin choked.

"Yay! A war! My daddy and your daddy are gonna fight with Goku and Mr. Piccolo, Trunksy!" Marron said jumping around in circles and hugging Trunks. "Go Daddy!"

"Now hold on a minute, I never agreed to any war." Krillin suddenly didn't think it was funny anymore.

"Piccolo's gonna fight with my dad! Yay; their gonna win!" Goten shouted.

Piccolo also protested, "Leave me out of this." He crawled back out of the water and walked back over to the tree where the kids and Krillin were and sat down he used his ability to produce clothing and took away his wet clothes to replace them with dry ones instantly; or at least so fast no one saw him naked anyway.

"Fine, I'll take Kakarot on myself." Vegeta muttered. He floated above the river and dropped on Goku knocking them both into the water.

"Cool Goten, our dad's are fighting again!" Trunks said excitedly.

Vegeta rolled Goku under water. They both struggled with one another with mild kai explosions reaching the surface now and again till both of their Saiyan lungs gave up and needed air again. They broke the surface at the same time flying up into the air.

Laughing, Vegeta said, "What's wrong Kakarot? Are you getting winded?" He threw a blast in the form of his signature galic gun at his best friend who dodged it.

Goku taunted, "That the best you can do, Prince of all Saiyans?" He threw a series of punches back at him.

They moved as a blur across the sky. It was a good way for both to work off stress from the last couple of days and they were both enjoying it. None of the blasts or punches being thrown at the other was serious; it was more akin to a souped up version of Saiyan dodge ball. Everyone watching on the ground was cheering for both men; they were simply having fun watching a good fight.

Gohan looked up at the sky and then at Mirai who was just pulling his shirt back on. "What the heck is going on over there?"

Mirai looked up and in the same direction Gohan had been looking in. "That's dad!"

Gohan's face flashed concern. "And my dad too; do you think there's trouble?"

"I don't know. I don't feel anyone else or any danger. I bet they're just playing around again." Mirai answered.

Gohan kissed Mirai's lips and draped an arm around his neck. "Maybe we should head back. We've been gone for a long while."

Mirai smiled slightly with a lopsided grin looking more than a little like his father. "Sun's starting to go down, we probably should head back. You wanna fly? Maybe we can get back in time to catch the fight."

"Sure!" Gohan said lifting a little into the air. He took Mirai's hand as they both flew away in the direction of the river.


	6. Chapter 6 Secrets Part II

I don't own Dragon Ball Z… everything in this story is a figment of my imagination…

Vegeta: Hey! I am NOT a figment… I am a Prince.

Goku: I like figments, especially the strawberry kind.

Vegeta: That's a Fig Newton not a figment, you idiot.

Trunks & Goten: Can we have some figments too?

Goku: Sure! Hey Vegeta, where do you keep your figments at?

Vegeta: I told you a figment is purely an imaginary thing; it's not a damned disgusting cookie looking thing.

Goku: [scratches head] I don't get it, so are you a cookie or imaginary?

Vegeta: Kami, just forget it!

Piccolo: If it makes any difference you can be my cookie, Little Prince.

Goku, Gohan, Mirai, Trunks, Goten : [snickers]

Vegeta: [crawls into a hole] Just get on with the story.

Vacation

Chapter 6

Secrets Part II

By the time Vegeta and Goku crawled out of the water they were muddy, their clothes were tattered, and they were exhausted. They lay down on the bank panting.

"That was awesome; I haven't had a fight like that in years. Thanks Vegeta." Goku said with a huge smile.

Vegeta lay back on the bank of the river panting, "Yeah, almost as good as sex. Hahaha" He laughed.

Roshi cackled with a wide smile, "Great show boys. I enjoyed the whole fight."

Goku bowed to his old master, "You're welcome Master Roshi."

Gohan and Mirai touched down beside Goku. "That was awesome dad! You and Vegeta head to head; it was great!"

"Ha! Glad you enjoyed it son. It felt great to fight full force with someone as powerful as I am." He smiled and offered Vegeta a hand up.

Vegeta sprang up on his own, "Hnn… I don't need your help Kakarot." He looked around at the kids. "Alright are you brats about ready to go home?" It was starting to get late and he was beginning to get hungry. Kakarot was probably ready to eat his own left hand. Kami, and he thought he himself was bad about being hungry all the time.

Marron yawned. "I'm getting tired daddy.

Krillin scooped his little girl up into his arms. "You sound tired, peanut." He looked at Roshi, "Alright, shall we leave now Master Roshi?"

"Yeah I guess so. We might even get home in time for me to watch 'Aerobics Express'. Those girls really know how to stay fit." He had a dirty old man smile on his face.

Krillin rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath, "Oh, brother give me a break."

Mirai and Gohan snickered when they heard him say it. Marron got down from her dad and ran over to Goten and Trunks. They all hugged each other in one big group hug.

Marron smiled and said, "Good bye you guys! I had a great time, thanks for asking me to come over to your house Trunksy."

Trunks blushed, "I'm glad your dad let you come over and spend the night."

Goten smiled at her also, "I'm glad you came too. We had so much fun; even if you didn't get to make the waffles for us."

Marron giggled, "You two are always hungry."

Krillin, Goku, and Vegeta smiled at their children. They saw the continuation of a new generation of Z fighters in them. "Okay Marron, it's time to go home now. Tell your friends good bye." He turned to Vegeta and stuck his hand out. Vegeta took it in a shake of friendship. "Thanks for having her over Vegeta. They seem to have had a lot of fun." He genuinely smiled at his onetime enemy.

"No problem Krillin. The brats like each other; besides, I would never hear the end of it from the boy if Marron didn't get to come for at least a night or two." Vegeta genuinely smiled back at his friend.

Marron kissed Trunks' cheek and ran back to her dad who picked her up again. Krillin gave Goku a slap on the back as he lifted into the air carrying Master Roshi and his daughter. "Good Bye everybody! We had a great time today." Everyone shouted good byes as the trio disappeared in the direction of Kami House.

Vegeta lifted into the air, he was tired from his fight, but he was hungry and he knew the kids would be also. "Well let's get going back home as well." He waited till he knew everyone could move as a pack and then took off like a shot toward Capsule Corp. He hoped the house keeper who was supposed to come today got his note instructing her to have dinner ready for them before she left. He didn't want to eat any more restaurant food. It was fine in a pinch, but it couldn't beat home cooked food. When they all touched down they could smell the roast beef from the back garden.

Trunks and Goten inhaled deeply. "Mmm that smells gooooood." They both ran in the back door.

Piccolo shouted at them, "Hey, You two go clean up. You may be half Saiyan but you can act like a human at the table." He chuckled. He wasn't a human either but he had better table manners than the Saiyans did; though Vegeta wasn't as bad as the rest even though he had his moments too.

They all went inside and six Saiyan stomachs growled at once; to them the aroma of food was intoxicating. Clean up were in order and since supper was not yet finished it gave them the chance to wash river water, dirt, mud, sweat, and general grime off themselves. Vegeta was grateful; he felt filthy by now and his hair was a mess. They all showered and were clean in record time and the table was set and waiting on them. Having servants was a good thing from time to time.

The first ones to sit down at the dining room table were Trunks and Goten; they waited for what seemed an eternity for everyone else to get done and come down to eat. Mirai was the next to come down followed a short time later by Goku who was sporting his usual wide goofy grin.

"Well you two look all squeaky clean." He said looking at the two young boys.

"We tried to hurry dad. We thought we would be late but it turns out we were the first ones down." Goten sighed as his stomach growled again for the umpteenth time.

Mirai laughed. "Haha. You should know already who'll be the last one down Trunks."

"Yeah I know." Trunks said impatiently. "It'll be dad; but why does he gotta take so long. I'm hungry."

"Dad likes to take his time; after all he was raised as a Prince once." Mirai reminded his little brother.

Just then Gohan and Piccolo came walking into the dining room taking quietly to one another. They stopped at the door and both looked at Mirai who shrank a little under their stare. Piccolo smiled and looked back at Gohan.

"We can talk about it later if you want to kid." He patted his back and both took their seats.

Gohan sat beside Mirai and secretly put his hand on his knee beneath the table. Everyone looked up as Vegeta walked into the room. Piccolo beamed; it looked out of place on his usually somber face. He stood and pulled the chair out for his mate. Vegeta sat down as Piccolo pushed the chair in and then sat down next to him. The housekeeper served the meal.

The Saiyans ate as usual. Piccolo tried not to stare at them in disgust. He knew they couldn't help eating so much; he reminded himself they were not human beings. They barely stopped stuffing their face to talk they were so hungry. The house keeper came out to clear away the dishes when they'd finished and they all left for the family room to relax for the rest of the night.

"I call dibs on the game system!" Mirai shouted getting there first, before the little kids got to it.

"Not if we get it first!" Trunks yelled as he dashed into the room grabbing up the controllers.

Suddenly a voice boomed in a gravely tone, "What if I take it first? What are you two brats going to do then?" Vegeta smiled in triumph.

Goku and Piccolo laughed. Mirai said "Well I guess that would mean you get to pick the game and you get to go first, dad."

"Alright! Dad's gonna play." Trunks said jumping on the sofa.

"What you wanna play dad?" Mirai asked.

"Put in that game with the ball. The one where you roll it around and pick everything up." Vegeta answered smiling. He'd become addicted to it while playing with Trunks one day.

Mirai rolled his eyes, "Ahh… that game is so lame."

"I don't care!" Vegeta said raising his voice. "I like that game." He smiled.

"Cool, we get to keep playing it, Trunks!" Goten was happy at least. It was the same game they'd been playing earlier that morning.

"Mirai chuckled at his dad, "Does that mean you're lame then?"

"Haha. Watch it boy." He replied to his gloating son.

Trunks turned the game back on for his dad. "How do I get to that racing board boy?" Vegeta asked his youngest off spring.

"Here dad, I'll help you" Trunks replied. He set the board for the racing level for him. He knew this one and the one where you rolled up the entire world were his favorite ones.

"Thank you brat." He took the controller with a smile.

"Any time dad." Trunks smiled really big proud that he could help his dad do anything.

Vegeta stood in front of the television and immediately began grumbling that it was hard to control the racing ball. "Kami, you stupid scooting horse! Get off of me!"

Goku jumped up, he too had become addicted to the simple game this morning when the kids were playing it. "You're going the wrong direction Geta!" he yelled.

"Do you think I don't know that Kakarot? That fucking horse knocked me around!" He leaned into it already deep into the game.

"Well turn around then or everybody is gonna hit you and knock you all your stuff off! You'll never be big enough to get the present at this rate!" Goku shouted back at him.

"Damn it! I hate that stupid boy on the motorcycle as much as the damned horse!" He jumped levitating in the air about a foot off the floor without realizing it.

Gohan and Mirai looked at each other. Gohan raised a brow at how his dad and Vegeta were yelling at each other. '_and they talk about us?_' he thought to himself. Mirai must have thought the same thing because he shook his head.

"There's the ship, Geta!" Goku yelled pushing his best friend in his excitement. "Go get the present!"

"I can't get it up there yet you idiot; I'm not big enough!" Vegeta yelled back.

Piccolo's eyes widened just a bit as he raised his own brow ridge. Somehow to him what just came out of his lover's mouth just sounded wrong on so many levels. He chuckled quietly at how his Little Prince was behaving. He looked so cute right now he smiled sitting back to watch the show in front of him.

"Try it anyway damn it!" Goku shouted trying to take the controller out of Vegeta's hand.

Vegeta turned away still playing the board. "Leave off Kaka! It's my turn right now!"

Trunks and Goten giggled quietly and Trunks whispered to his pal "Do you think we should tell them we already have the present for this board?"

Goten shook his head, "Nah, it's too funny watching them play." He whispered back with a smile.

"You're gonna make us lose Vegeta!" Goku shouted furrowing his brows. "Give it to me so we can get the present!" He tried to take the controller from his best friend again.

"I'm not after the fucking present anyway! I want the new cousin that weird assed giant power ranger looking thing is swinging around out there in the water!" Vegeta avoided him again.

"You can get the present at the same time damn it! If you don't we'll have to do it all over again!" Goku kicked a pillow across the room to get his point across.

"I don't care! I want the strawberry cousin, get out of the way!" Vegeta levitated higher to see around Goku's shoulders.

"Get it! You're big enough to get them both now!" He unwittingly shoved Vegeta so hard that Vegeta fell on the floor just as the timer went off.

He didn't get either one. He narrowed his eyes and looked up at his big idiot of a friend. "Thanks Kaka, because of you I missed both!" he almost snarled it at him.

"Don't blame me Geta, I told you to try and get them earlier." Goku looked down at his friend and extended his hand in a silent demand for the controller.

Vegeta threw it at his head. "Well here! Let's see you do it"

"OW!" Goku rubbed his head where it hit. "That's not very nice Geta, you should learn to play fair!" He shot Piccolo a demanding glance.

"Hey, don't look at me in this; I'm just an innocent bystander." Piccolo protested. He couldn't believe two grown men with children of their own would behave this way.

Goku looked back at Vegeta, "And I will do it thank you Mr. Attitued!"

He stood in front of the large television and leaned to and fro moving with the ball on the screen. "HA! I got the stupid horse."

"You're not doing so good for your time Kaka! Hurry up or you're not going to get the strawberry cousin either!" Vegeta yelled at him.

Goten pulled out his hand held version of the same base system they were playing. He smiled and looked at Trunks. "Look what I got." He held up the hand held version of the same game. "We can take turns on here since my dad and your dad are hogging the base."

Trunks smiled excited, "Cool! I have been looking for that for like forever! Where did you get it at?"

"Gohan's school friend Videl gave it to me. I don't like her, at least the game she gave me was awesome." Goten said.

Mirai narrowed his eyes "She probably just gave it to you to try and get in good with Gohan."

Gohan chuckled softly at Mirai's jealousy. "It doesn't matter." He smiled at his lavender haired boyfriend, "No matter how hard she tries she won't get anywhere with it." He scooted closer to Mirai and went back to watching his dad as Goten gave the hand held to Trunks to start off. Mirai draped an arm around Gohan's shoulder.

The timer was sounding on the game. "Huh? Where'd the present go?" Goku said bewildered.

"Oh yeah, me and Trunks already got it dad." Goten said not even looking up as he watched Trunks play.

The timer went off as Goku's jaw hit the floor and he fell over. "Hahahaha." Vegeta laughed point at him and holding his sides. "All that fuss for nothing. Duped by a couple of brats!" He was rolling on the floor laughing at his best friend. "My turn!"

"Here Geta." He tossed the controller at the still giggling Prince who caught it mid-air.

"I'm leaving this board."

"Good, I'm tired of listening to the Old Poopy Love song for that board." Trunks said.

"What?" Gohan and Mirai laughed and Piccolo just rolled his eyes. "That's awesome Trunks!" Mirai said smiling at his little brother. Trunks smiled not looking up from his game. Vegeta shot his son a look and shook his head.

"I'm going back to the robot world. I want to do that 11 minute board." Vegeta said.

"Ahh not that one Geta; I hate that one. It's hard and it moves too slow." Goku protested.

Vegeta looked at him and said, "What you can't take the challenge Kaka?"

"Oh alright." Goku sighed resigned to the fact that he would never get anywhere arguing with the Prince.

Vegeta levitated about a foot off the floor again as he began to play his turn. "Why does this fucking thing move so slow?" He demanded shaking the controller; which only made the ball jump around further aggravating him.

"It's gonna jump every time you shake it Geta." Goku said. "And I hate this board. It takes too long to get big because there's hardly anything to pick up."

"Get you stupid fat head out of the way damn it!" Vegeta floated higher in the air as if it would help him see behind the robot king's head. "Great now I am stuck behind a damned wall!"

"Give it to me I can get it out!" Goku grabbed the controller out of Vegeta's hand.

"Hey, give that back to me! It's MY turn Kaka!" Vegeta jumped for it but Goku held it out of his reach since he was short.

"You have to keep pickin stuff up Geta." Goku said still keeping the controller away from him.

"You jack ass, it's my turn and you're the one not playing fair!" He levitated grabbing hold of the controller to try and pull it out of Goku's hand. Goku's hand didn't budge.

Goku smiled knowing he was the stronger of the two. "What's wrong Geta? Can't take it from me?" They were like two brothers bickering with each other over a silly game.

"Hey dad, isn't it Vegeta's game tough?" Gohan said beginning to think it was getting out of control.

Vegeta was now mad and was drawing in more and more power trying to jerk it out of Goku's hand. "Give me that baka! It's still my turn!" His hair flamed up a golden color as he knocked Goku down.

By this time Goku was laughing as it had went from playing a video game to a wrestling match. Vegeta didn't seem to think it was so funny. He shocked Goku with his free hand.

Goku shouted loudly. "OWW. You are just pure evil." He flung Vegeta over his shoulder sending him into the sofa.

The sofa was flipped onto its back which spilled Trunks and Goten out of it in a heap. "Hey! You made me lose dad!" Trunks protested.

"Get out of the way boys; your dads are testing each other again. It's just best to stay out of the way till they get it out of their system." Piccolo said, waving them over to him.

Gohan and Mirai however loved it when their dads fought each other. They knew their little bouts were all over a dominance issue. The Prince felt he should be the stronger of the two, and Goku just loved the fight and saw Vegeta as the only person in the universe who could give him a good fight. Gohan and Mirai hovered in the air just above the two men; both shouting and cheering their dad on.

Vegeta still hadn't let go of the controller. "Get off of me!" He kicked Goku off and yanked really hard on it just as Goku shimmered to a glowing yellow.

"Never, you'll have to take it from me!" He laughed, easily throwing the smaller Prince backward into a table.

Vegeta hit the end table finally letting go of the controller to fling his arms out; trying to not break the table. His right arm scrapped down the edge of it instantly lifting a huge long deep bruise down the back of his arm; then the back of his head smacked it at the base of his skull. He blinked laughing and stumbling as he got up and tried to walk seriously leaning to the left. "Okay, I give up you can have it." He was dazed as he let go of super Saiyan state.

"Dad! Are you okay?" Mirai shouted.

Piccolo was instantly next to him, "You too push things too far! One day you're really going to hurt or kill each other!" He grabbed his Little Prince by the arm. Vegeta yelped as his Green Man grabbed his bruise.

Trunks and Goten ran to their dads. "Dad, dad, are you alright." He saw the bruise and his eyes got wide. "Whoa… does that hurt?" He said poking at it.

"Agh…What do you think boy?" Vegeta said through gritted teeth.

"Dad, I think you used a little too much force there." Gohan said.

Piccolo shook his head and looked at his air headed friend, "next time can you try not to kill him for me, please?"

"Heh, sorry Geta. I was just playing, I didn't mean for you to really get hurt." Goku said sheepishly embaressed.

"No it's my fault for getting to wrapped up in a stupid game." Vegeta said wincing as Piccolo poked the bruise trying to feel just how deep it was and how he should heal it shortly.

"Okay that's it. Trunks, Goten you should get ready for bed." Piccolo said pointing at them.

"Ahh, do we have to go to bed now?" Goten whined.

Piccolo looked at Goku and asked, "Can you handle it tonight?"

Goku smiled at his green friend, "Sure. Go help Geta, Piccolo." He turned to the kids answering his youngest son, "No, you should get ready for bed but, you can go play in Trunks' room for a while before you hit the hay." He shooed them toward the stairs.

"Good night dad" They both shouted over their shoulders, "Good night Mirai, Gohan, and Piccolo." They shouted in unison as they darted upstairs.

"We're gonna stay down here for a while and play games if that's okay with you guys." Mirai said looking mostly at Piccolo, and then at his dad.

"I don't care boy, just keep it down and don't stay up all night." Vegeta told his older son.

"Alright dad." Mirai answered with a smile and a nod. "Good night guys."

"Good night boy." Vegeta said stumbling supported by Piccolo.

Goku hugged Gohan. "Good night son." He smiled at Mirai. "Good night Mirai. You guys have fun but don't get loud and wake people up. If you need anything come and get me. I'm going to bed too."

"Alright dad. Good night." He helped Mirai pick the sofa back up again and then sat down next to him on it.

Piccolo wasn't going to wait any longer. He scooped Vegeta up into his arms. "Take care of things for me Goku, good night." He carried Vegeta all the way upstairs to his bedroom. He kissed his nose when they were inside. "You just love to scare me don't you." He smiled and chuckled at his small mate.

"I live for it Green Man." He smiled still a little out of it.

Piccolo laid him down on the bed and zapped his clothing off, all of it. His Little Prince shivered. "It's cold in here Green Man." Piccolo knew that was coming; Vegeta wasn't lying he felt cold through their bond. He also felt just how dazed the Prince really was.

"It'll get warm soon, baby. I promise." Piccolo whispered to him as he gently rolled him over. He picked up his right arm and ran his tongue all the way up it to his shoulder and then back down to his elbow again. "Next time be more careful you just about gave me a heart attack, Little Prince." He planted little kisses all up and down that horrible looking bruise.

Vegeta moaned half out of it. He was cold and the back of his head hurt really badly. He felt as if he'd been punched in the back of the head by Frieza during one of his fits. Where the hell was he now and who was it there with him? He was too groggy to fight them this time.

Piccolo looked down at him feeling what he was feeling. '_What is he thinking about? Does he think he's back in Frieza's clutches?_' he thought to himself. He leaned down to kiss the back of his Little Prince's neck and head. '_Poor baby, I can feel how much his head hurts_. _Gotta try and heal this fast_.'

Vegeta shivered violently. '_Gotta be Frieza's ship; it's so cold in here.' He thought. 'He must have drugged me or something. Can't open my eyes_.'

Piccolo felt a wave of shame pour off Prince and then understood why. His jaw fell slightly open. '_He thinks I am Frieza about to rape him_.' He thought as sadness struck him over what his lover had been through at that monster's hands. "No, baby I won't take advantage of you like that. I don't ever want you to fear that." He whispered taking the headache away from him sending him into a deep slumber. He pulled the blankets up over them and settled in spooning against him; keeping him safe in his arms.

Vegeta shook lightly in his sleep; he was already sweating. Deep inside the nightmarish dream he was entangled in he was a young man again being dragged by chains around his wrists and ankles; once again he was Frieza's slave. Frieza held him, Nappa, and Raditz captive in his gladiatorial style arena trying to break them. It was a most cruel game he played with his three Saiyan captives. He kept them in a state of constant starvation. He'd discovered that they were easier to manipulate if they were hungry all of the time. It was true; the way to a Saiyan's head was through his stomach. Frieza used it here in his arena; they would break or they would die. Vegeta moaned quietly in his sleep.

Some poor alien creature had the misfortune to find itself here, also having been captured by Frieza during its planet's annihilation. It stumbled out into the bright light of the arena. Cheers came up out of the crowd of people who'd been lucky enough to receive an invitation to it from the Lord himself.

Frieza spoke in his sickeningly sweet voice, "Welcome, to the entertainment." He stood and spread his arms. More cheers roared. "Thank you, your reverence is noticed. I ask a question of you my dear friends." The arena quieted hanging on every word he spoke. "How should we deal with this disgusting abomination before us?"

Vegeta was standing at the edge of his gate, across the way he could see Nappa behind another, and behind yet another gate he could see Raditz's spiky wild hair. He listened to the Lord of all, as he had come to believe he was, he was starving; if the crowd chose him that thing out there didn't stand a chance. He stood straight and didn't move a muscle but smiled a primeval toothy grin as he heard his name chanted.

The crowd went into a screaming chant, "Prince… Prince… Prince…Prince…" Frieza smiled and pointed at the gate Vegeta was behind.

The guards took away the chains and opened the gate standing ready in the event they were turned on but Vegeta was too hungry to think about them. He knew that if he could kill the thing out there he would get to eat it. His fangs grew thinking about it as the feral Saiyan stepped out into the bright arena, lit by three over head stars, amid wild cheers. His tail was frizzed out as he went into stalk mode.

The creature, looking like a cross between a lizard and some kind of antelope, backed away screeching in fear; it watched Vegeta with wide terrified eyes. Vegeta dropped to all fours; hunger was all he thought about as he crept toward it; like a tiger stalking prey.

Piccolo was startled awake by what he felt and the images he had seen coming from his lover as he slept. He stared at him watching as he slept unable to decide the best way to wake him. '_If I shake him, he could come awake fighting. But I can't keep letting him suffer through this memory. I wish I'd been the one to kill Frieza now. It's no wonder Vegeta behaved the way he did when they first got here._' He decided the best way to wake him was not to touch him but to quietly say his name till his mind was distracted enough to wake up. "Vegeta, wake up baby."

He streaked at lightning speed toward the lizard creature, which ran as fast as its hooves could carry it letting out a screeching bray all the while. It knew it was running for its life. Vegeta jumped on its back digging his Saiyan claws deep into its front haunches. It stumbled and rolled as the Prince sank his long fangs into the unfortunate creature's neck. It made a gurgling sound as green blood flowed from its nostrils and mouth. Vegeta ripped its throat out in victory with a crazed wild look in his eyes. He gulped the flesh in his mouth down and roared, rather tiger like claiming his prize amid throngs of cheering alien peoples; all of which he ignored. He dragged the carcass away to the shadowed end of the arena to devour it but stopped, looking at his surroundings for a particular voice that tickled his mind. He went back to dragging his meat into the shadows.

When he finally had a bit of cover he tore into it; but suddenly felt a presence. He growled, with his teeth and mouth still connected to the carcass, glancing up in the direction of whoever was there.

Piccolo stayed where he was; this was Vegeta's mind after all. "Vegeta, can you understand me?" He calmly and quietly asked. His heart broke seeing his mate reduced to this state by the vicious and horribly cruel bastard Frieza was.

Vegeta snarled at him pulling the carcass closer to him. Nobody was going to pry it away from him. Piccolo made no move to get closer. "Vegeta, it's okay baby. You're trapped in a nightmare, you have to wake up."

He snarled at the Namekian and sunk his teeth deeper into his flesh prize pulling it a little further into the shadows still growling and watching the intruder with feral red eyes. '_This must have been the primitive version of a Saiyan; the thing which their species evolved from._' Piccolo thought. He very slowly sat down and watched his lover whispering soothingly to him all the while; his mate was in there somewhere.

"He's gone baby, Frieza can't hurt you anymore." Vegeta looked up as he spoke but kept his clawed hand dug into his meat. All he wanted was to eat, why wasn't he allowed to do so; he killed it fairly. "I'm not going to take it from you baby, you can have it." Vegeta settled into a quiet growl as he licked at the blood still fresh on the thing's neck. Piccolo kept taking, "I wish I could have rescued you from this. It hurts my soul to know you were treated this way."

Somewhere deep in his mind he knew the voice; it was comforting to him, though he didn't understand why. His eyes began to fade to a deep black color as he let go of the primal urge to kill and eat; he dropped his prize. He looked down at the carcass and then at his bloody hands and chest. He looked up at Piccolo, it was Piccolo that familiar voice belonged too, and his brow knit itself together in shame; for he knew that piccolo had seen firsthand things he had done in his life under Frieza. He shoved the dead creature away and curled into a tight ball with his tail covering his face and shook with fear. He couldn't stand it; now Piccolo knew. He would lose his Green Man and he would end up alone again. Piccolo felt it, he had his love back.

Their surroundings faded and shimmered as Vegeta's mind drifted. Piccolo, his savior, he couldn't bare the loss. Piccolo reached out to touch him; to pet his lion's mane of hair. Instantly the setting changed in Vegeta's mind to the look out; where he'd first confessed his feelings for his Namekian friend. Piccolo smiled knowing exactly what it was in Vegeta's mind. He spoke quietly, "It's alright, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. It isn't your fault what that monster did to you." Vegeta lunged to him wrapping his arms around his waist and laying his head in his lap sobbing.

Piccolo pulled him totally into his lap and held him wrapping his soft white cloak around him inside his mind. "It's alright, baby. I won't ever let you go. I've got you, you're safe now."

Piccolo wished Frieza was alive again just so he could have the pleasure of gruesomely killing him. He had his arms wrapped gently around Vegeta as they lay in bed in the real world, and in Vegeta's mind he held his Little Prince as one held a child; running his fingers through his hair and cooing quietly to him. Eventually their surroundings faded to black as Vegeta drifted into a deep peaceful sleep.

Piccolo opened his eyes in the real world and kissed his lover's cheek softly whispering, "You can sleep baby; I won't let anything hurt you."

Getting this glimpse into what Vegeta's world had been like made his heart ache. Piccolo felt even more connected to the Prince. He understood so many things now; why he growled when someone teased him trying to take his food away, and why he struggled so hard at keeping his dignity. He feared being reduced to that creature which Frieza had forced him to become. Piccolo nuzzled the back of his head thinking, '_You'll always be a Prince in my eyes, Vegeta. No matter what._"

He got up, gently slipping out of bed to go and get a drink of water. As Piccolo reached for the doorknob he heard and felt Vegeta wake up.

"Are you leaving me, Green Man?" Vegeta asked quietly. Sadness filled his voice to the brim.

Piccolo turned and walked back to sit on the edge of the bed and swept his fingers over his uke's cheeks. "Only long enough to get a drink of water, baby. I'll be back in just a few minutes."

Vegeta grabbed his hand. "Please don't leave me alone." He begged.

Piccolo really did need a drink, Namekians dehydrated easily that's why he was always drinking water. "I won't leave you baby, but I have to go and get something to drink." He kissed his Little Prince's finger tips.

"Piccolo" Vegeta whispered looking up at his giant seme.

"What sugar?" He answered.

Vegeta hung his head and spoke barely audible, "I'm hungry."

Piccolo smiled warmly at him, "Why don't you come down with me, and I'll get you something to eat while we're in the kitchen?"

"You'd do that?" Vegeta looked up at him eyes getting a little sparkly at the mention of food from his lover.

Piccolo leaned down to kiss his brow, "Of course" he said in his deep quiet voice. He pulled him up out of bed. "I'll see to it that you get a nice big plate of food, baby."

Vegeta clung to him from behind. Piccolo was almost seven and a half feet tall and dwarfed the small prince who was only five feet seven inches in height. Piccolo chuckled quietly and opened the door and walked as one, with his lover clinging to him from behind, down the stairs.

Goku opened one eye when he felt someone stirring. '_Just Vegeta and Piccolo_' he thought. He briefly considered getting up to get something to eat with his friend; he assumed that's what they were doing. He decided he was more tired than he was hungry and closed his eye again.

When they reached the kitchen Vegeta let go long enough to let Piccolo get him something to eat out of the refrigerator. He sat down and kept his eyes glued to Piccolo's every move; believing he would disappear from him the first chance he got. He watched as his Green Man made him a stack of sandwiches from leftover meat from supper.

Piccolo smiled as he felt Vegeta's tail touch him. '_He must really need contact. He's really shaken up over that, not his usual confident self._' He thought and he reached down to run his fingers over his lover's silky tail. '_If he needs reassurance, he'll get as much of it as he needs_.'

He put the plate of food down in front of Vegeta, who looked up at him in silence. Piccolo smiled down at him letting him know everything was alright. Vegeta gave him a tiny smile in return. Piccolo turned to get a glass out of the cabinet and then filled it with water; he drank the entire thing before rinsing it and setting it upside down on the counter. When he turned around again every crumb on the plate in front of Vegeta was gone. Piccolo blinked; that had to be a record for fast eating for his Little Prince. '_No matter_' he thought, '_as long as he's not hungry now_.' He never wanted his Little Prince to go hungry again.

The entire time Vegeta continued to physically touch Piccolo in some way. "Are you ready to go back to bed baby?" the large green warrior asked. Vegeta nodded still not saying anything. "Alright then let's go" he said pulling him to his feet and leading him back up the stairs to his bed.

Vegeta crawled up and sat down at the foot of the bed then lay down across it yawning deeply as he did. Piccolo watched him curiously wondering if his odd behavior was the after effects of dreaming he was Frieza's slave again. '_I hope he is boiling in a pot of oil in hell somewhere_.' He thought to himself.

He patted the pillow next to him. "Come sleep here next to me baby. I don't want you to get cold."

Vegeta glanced up at him a little fearful, but obeyed his master and crawled up next to him. Piccolo covered him with the heavy blanket. "Thank you, master." Vegeta whispered.

"It'll be alright baby. I want you to sleep and I'll make sure you're safe." Piccolo said yawning himself; Vegeta snuggled down next to him happy to be in a safe place. Piccolo's eye popped open. 'Did he just call me master?' he thought, '_One day, I'm going to go to hell and find that bastard and then make him wish he could die again as I squeeze his neck hard enough to make his head pop off._' A smile crept over his lips at his last thought before he drifted into sleep hopefully nothing else would happen and they could both finally get some much needed rest. Tomorrow would be another long day.


	7. Chapter 7 Late At Night

I don't own Dragon Ball Z only my imagination. Thank you to everyone who has commented on and / or favorited this story. My hope is that I have kept you somewhat entertained with it.

Weibie: Man that bruise really hurt for a while.

Vegeta: No kidding. At least I got rid of it fast thanks to the Green Man.

Weibie: Wish I was that lucky.

Vegeta: I'm just special.

Weibie: You are special. On with the story…

Vacation

Chapter 7

Late At Night:

What Happened After Everyone Else Went to Bed

Gohan smiled at Mirai; finally they were completely alone. "Well your dad and Piccolo are back in their room now." He put the game controller down and wiggled his eyebrows at his secret boyfriend; well technically Piccolo knew about it but no one else did yet.

"Yeah, and what am I gonna do on this great big lonely sofa all by myself." He smiled cheekily at Gohan.

"I bet I could help you figure out what to do on it." Gohan answered.

Suddenly lightening flashed and thunder rumbled; giving Mirai an idea. "Never mind the sofa, let's go out and sit on the back porch swing. It's covered and dry plus, it's private."

He stood up and took Gohan's hand and led him through the kitchen and out the back door. He sat down and pulled Gohan down next to him. Gohan immediately snuggled up to the lavender haired teen.

Gohan inhaled deeply. "Mmm smell that fresh air. Rain always makes me feel at peace."

Mirai chuckled. "It's one of the things I've always liked about you, Gohan. You love the rain as much as I do." Mirai leaned over to kiss the top of his head as he draped an arm around his shoulder.

Gohan smiled. "I must have done something right somewhere in my life because the Gods are sure smiling on me."

"Gohan, your whole life has been spent doing what was right. It's time someone did something right for you." Mirai smiled down at him, "That would be me of course."

He looked up at Mirai and smiled happily. "You do make me happy. I really don't want to be with anyone else."

"Not even Videl?" He asked; a slight fear toughing his eyes.

Gohan sat up and looked right into his eyes, "Videl is a friend and nothing more; though I know she would like it to become more. I am not interested in her in the least and I will never be. It's always been you Mirai, ever since we were training with our dads in the hyperbolic time chamber. Ever since that day, before the cell games; even though I was still a little kid at the time, I knew I wanted to be with you. I'm just glad you came back here."

"When people began to rebuild in my time, mom got busy and everything was safe again; all I thought about was coming back here; I wanted to be with everyone again. Mom just reminded me that I could spend years here and still come back there as if I'd only been gone for a few hours. She's the one who encouraged me to come back; but when I came back here it was a long while after I'd left. Now you and I are almost the same age, and you're all I've been able to think about since. Heh, kinda lame I know, but…" He was cut off as a bright flash of lightening streaked across the sky followed by a loud crack; which sent Gohan flying into his lap with wide eyes.

Gohan looked up into his dark eyes and whispered, "Not lame at all. You said I saved you in your time, and now here you are in mine saving me from a lonely existence."

Their lips touched and Gohan curled up in his lap wrapping his arms around Mirai's waist. Mirai held Gohan close to him. His heart was beating faster in time to Gohan's as he slipped his hands under his sweet boyfriend's shirt. Gohan was smart, funny, and extremely powerful; even more so than Goku, but he lacked his dad's drive and will to fight. It was one of the things Mirai loved about him. He didn't want to train every second of the day, like their dad's. He didn't like it either. It was one of the things that had brought them together in the first place.

Gohan moaned in their deepening kiss. Mirai cracked his eyes open slightly to find Gohan staring into them. He pulled away from his lavender handsome lavender haired love long enough to let him pull his shirt over his head and toss it on the porch in a waded heap. Gohan proceeded to pull Mirai's shirt over his head as well and tossed it on the porch on top of his own. He then scooted around all over Mirai's lap making sure his body stayed touching his lover's the entire time, till he was straddling him facing his beautiful slender face.

Mirai smiled leering at him, "Are you settled now?" He asked in a low tone looking into his black eyes.

Gohan smiled back at him, "Yeah, I think I'm good now."

He leaned forward letting their bare chests touch and brush against each other; it was Mirai's turn to moan. "Kami, are you trying to drive me crazy Gohan?"

Gohan bit his lover's bottom lip. "That would be the idea." He whispered in a sultry tone.

Mirai's eyes closed and his breath caught when Gohan's hands wandered lower to rub against him through his jeans. He grabbed Gohan and kissed him hard and deep then he gave little kisses down his jaw line to his neck where he suddenly had the urge to dig his teeth into Gohan's neck, not realizing he'd been slowly growing fangs the whole time.

Gohan felt Mirai's power level increasing and unconsciously was raising his to match not paying heed to his own Saiyan fangs he whispered in a low growl to his lover, "Take me, Murasaki." He didn't really understand what was happening within himself. All he knew was that he needed Mirai now. He leaned his head back exposing his neck further for his Violet.

Mirai's head was almost spinning. He fought the urge to bite down on Gohan's neck as hard as he could. He didn't want to hurt him, but he was losing his ability to reason and he didn't know why. He grabbed Gohan by the shoulders and looked at him.

Gohan inhaled sharply when he saw Mirai's red eyes staring back at him and his long sharp fangs barely visible between his lips. He looked like a half wild tiger; it made Gohan want him just that much more. Mirai growled low in his throat as the Saiyan in him began to fully surface. He stood picking up Gohan as he did and pulled his jeans from him at the same time.

Gohan reached down and undid the buttons on Mirai's jeans listening to them fall around his ankles. He ran his tongue across the base of his neck and nipped the side of it. He growled into his ear not caring where they were any more, all he wanted was his Murasaki; and he wanted him now. "Don't stop."

Mirai pinned Gohan up against the side of the house as Gohan wrapped his legs around his waist. Gohan's body had become very hot under Mirai's hands and the scent of him filled the lavender haired young prince's nose; sending him deeper into a madness he never knew was in him. He shook his head like a bull elk in rut and slammed into Gohan.

Gohan threw his head back and yelled silently in the depths of his mind; it gave Mirai the perfect position to bite down on his neck and claim the prize which had so consumed his thoughts for such a long time now. He sunk his teeth deep into Gohan's neck, who let out a whiny gruff moan as he felt the teeth grab at his spirit. He didn't stop to think about the urge to do the same to his Murasaki's neck and pull at his lover's spirit as well.

The two Demi-Saiyans had no idea what was happening, it was simply playing out upon instincts between them unaware of the beautiful blue glow that erupted between them. It felt strange to them, as if they were floating yet standing at the same time. Mirai's teeth sunk a little deeper as the glow shimmered to a deep burgundy color. He was deep inside Gohan whose legs had tightened to a death grip around his waist urging him to give him everything his lover had built up within. Mirai let loose of Gohan's neck just as he was letting his lover have it and roared like a tiger releasing his hold on all the gathered power he's built up at the same time. Gohan's roar mixed with his Murasaki's and the glow between them turned to a forest green before seeping back into their bodies.

Vegeta and Goku both sat bolt upright in bed fully awake. 'What the fuck just happened?" Vegeta whispered.

Piccolo sat up next to Vegeta groggily, "What's wrong baby? Are you alright?"

"Did you feel that?" He asked his Green Man companion.

Piccolo shook his head. He hadn't felt anything at all. Vegeta got up in his pajama bottoms and slipped out the door into the hall. Piccolo jumped up and still in his pajamas tagged after his mate. They ran into Goku who was already in the hall as well.

"You felt that too?" Goku asked his best friend and Prince.

Piccolo was doing Kai scans around the house to locate where the kids were. Goten and Trunks were sleeping. Gohan and Mirai were not in their room. His jaw dropped as he looked at Vegeta whose eyes widened slightly.

"Oh Kami, please don't tell me that was them?" He said looking at Piccolo.

Goku looked at Vegeta. "Oh no; they couldn't have… they're too young aren't they?"

All three of them practically flew down the stairs headed toward the teens' kai signatures, on the back porch of the house. They all three burst out of the back door and found Gohan and Mirai sitting on the swing now barely clothed snuggling under a blanket. Vegeta's jaw dropped. He was in such a state of shock he couldn't speak. Piccolo just gave them both a stern glare that asked the silent question, "how could you be so careless?". Goku on the other hand burst with laughter breaking the moment of shocked surprise on everyone's part.

Gohan looked at his dad, "What? I was gonna tell you tomorrow that Mirai and I were an item now anyway." He blinked not understanding why or how all three of the adults knew they were out here making out. "Why is that such a big deal? Besides, I told Piccolo already."

Mirai looked at Vegeta and frowned. "You look really mad, dad. Are you upset I chose to be with a guy instead of a girl?"

Vegeta raised a brow at his son bristling with a range of emotions. "That you chose Gohan, no." He scowled. Mirai knew the outburst was coming. "**Do you two realize what you've just done?**" He yelled at the pair. Gohan ducked further under the blanket with more than a little fear.

"Dad, all we did was make out and have a little fun! It's not like the end of the world is going to happen because of it. Geez, it isn't like we aren't both at least 18." Mirai said jumping up now in his boxers.

"Oh really, brat? So, all you two were doing was having a little fun?" Vegeta spat at them questioning.

"Yes! That is all we were doing. We both want to be with one another, why should that be wrong?" Mirai shouted back.

"Don't take that tone with me boy!" Vegeta narrowed his eyes and spoke in a hiss. "So you want to be together do you?"

Gohan spoke up this time finding the courage to voice his thoughts to the raging Prince. "Yes, we do. We love each other; we were going to tell everyone tomorrow."

Vegeta turned to Gohan, but Piccolo put a hand on his Little Prince to try and calm him down. Vegeta took a deep breath before he spoke. "You two have no idea what you have done. Just look at your tails now!" They both looked behind them unaware that their tails had grown back. "Do you know what that means? Do you?"

They both stared at the Prince as the gravity of what they did began to sink in. Mirai looked up with a slight frown not knowing what it meant, "Dad?"

"Yes boy, you two are now mated to one another." He said it in a flat expressionless tone.

Gohan and Mirai looked at each other. Then they looked down at their tails. Mirai's tail was a beautiful shade of purple, it matched the color of his hair; such an exotic color for a Saiyan. Gohan's tail was a deep brown color; the same as it had been when he was a child. They looked back up at each other as the words sank into their minds. Miari spoke just above a whisper, "Mated…" Gohan finished it for him "To each other".

Mirai blinked at Gohan as a surge of happiness washed over him. It was a feeling coming not from himself, but from Gohan. It was true; they were "_mated_" he could feel it. What exactly does that mean; for life maybe? Fear swept through him. Then he felt hurt through the bond he had with Gohan. He looked up with an expression of worry at his mate.

Gohan eased a little, what he felt was not fear that he'd trapped Mirai, but a fear in Mirai wondering if he would be a good mate to Gohan. Gohan laid a hand on Mirai's shoulder. "Of course you will be."

Vegeta growled at the pair. "How could you have acted so irresponsibly?"

Goku finally spoke up, "I'm gonna have to go with Vegeta on that one guys. It was irresponsible for you to have not thought about what you were doing out here."

"You should have come and talked to me about things before you acted this out Gohan." Piccolo said; disappointment echoed in his voice.

"I was going to tomorrow." Gohan frowned, "But I guess it's too late for that now." He looked up at his mentor. "Why is it that I can feel what Mirai feels?"

Piccolo sighed, "For the same reason I can feel everything that Vegeta feels. The bond between you is through spirit; because your spirits have mingled you can feel emotions tied to that residue of your partner's spirit which is now inside yourself. At least that is what I think is going on."

Mirai blinked, "Wait, are you saying that you're bonded to my dad?"

Vegeta butted into the conversation with a sigh of his own. "Yes, boy I am bonded to Piccolo now. The same way that you are now bonded to Kakarot's brat."

"And you're upset at me for not saying anything? You're just as guilty dad!" Mirai pointed a finger at him.

"Do you think I don't know that? But I didn't just jump into it either did I? Piccolo and I have been building to a bond for a very long time." He just dug the hole deeper.

"Just how long did it take for you and Piccolo to bond then?" Mirai said flatly.

"Never mind, that is none of your business; what is, is that you two acted irresponsible; nothing excuses that." He crossed his arms, that was that and he wasn't going to budge off of that view.

Mirai rubbed his forehead, "Dad look, I know you are upset and I'm not entirely sure exactly what has happened; but I would be happy if I had to spend the rest of my life with Gohan. If what you're saying is so and we are bonded together then fine; I love Gohan and he feels the same about me."

Vegeta laughed, "Well I'm glad you are because now you're stuck with each other for hundreds of years."

"Vegeta is right guys. You can't undo what's happened; you're both stuck together now. Can you live with that Gohan? Can you live with Mirai for the hundreds of years that Saiyans live?" Goku asked his son.

"Dad, I have been in love with Mirai since we defeated Cell. I would be glad to spend the rest of my existence with him." Gohan answered.

They all stood in silence as the steady rain fell; it was doing a good job at soothing the tension in the air. Goku stared at his son letting it soak in that he was barely an adult but was basically married now; to another man in a relationship that he was unaware of. Vegeta just shook his head as Piccolo leaned his to the side; apparently communicating through their bond.

Vegeta finally spoke, "Nobody says anything about this till we can all figure out what to do about it."

Mirai threw his hands up in the air exasperated. "Kami!" He sighed; there was nothing he could do right now, his dad was just stubborn. "Alright fine; you win Dad. We won't say anything about yet."

Vegeta nodded, "Good. At least your mother won't screech at me just yet." He turned to Goku. "And your Harpy is going to come down on you much worse. We have to cover this thing up as long as we can."

Gohan spoke up, "Why do we have to cover it up again?"

"Gohan Vegeta's right again. Think about every possible thing your mom is going to say and do when she finds out about it." Goku had a slightly stressed and worried expression.

"Heh, yeah you do have a point Dad." Gohan said nervously. His mom was going to skin him alive; putting off telling her was beginning to sound like a good idea.

Mirai yawned and put his arm around his new life partner. "Okay, my brain is just shutting down now. I don't want to think about it anymore tonight. Can we all just go to bed please?"

"Actually that's a good idea. I think we should all sleep on it." Piccolo agreed. Actually he was more worried about his Little Prince whom he noticed was beginning to shiver; didn't like it when Vegeta got cold. "This has been a long night for everyone."

"Agreed. We'll talk about it tomorrow." Vegeta said turning to walk back inside still with his tail touching his Green Man.

Gohan and Mirai walked in behind them; their re-grown tails entwined and swaying with each step they took. Goku followed lastly; he smiled at them. They genuinely seemed to be in love; he envied that. He stayed with Chi-Chi because they had kids together; but he didn't love her. His mind drifted wondering what it must be like to be in love, there really wasn't anyone for him.

No one objected when Gohan followed Mirai into his bedroom; what else could they do now after all? Piccolo walked into Vegeta's bedroom with him close behind; he had not stopped touching Piccolo at all that Goku had noticed. Love must be grand. Goku returned to the bed he'd been sleeping in and pulled the blankets over him; '_Someday_' he thought as he fell into a deep sleep. He envied his son.

**A/N :**

Sorry it has taken a bit longer than I would have liked to get this finished up and posted. It may take a wee bit longer to get the next one posted as well, the spring semester of school is ending and I have a bunch of stuff to get finished. I will try and get the next chapter finished as soon as possible though.

Thanks for reading my madness!


	8. Chapter 8 In The Garden

I don't own Dragon Ball Z. The only thing I do own is an over-active imagination. This is a heavily yaoi story please remember that; if you don't like guy x guy stuff… don't read it.

Sorry for taking such a long to update this story. I will try and keep it up as best I can around school. Please enjoy and review!

**Vegeta**: By the end of the week I will be driven mad. Why are you torturing me?

**Weibie**: Because, strong guys like you need a break too, and that's what I am giving you; the chance to express your inner self!

**Goku**: When I need a break, I just disappear for a while or I die, till someone brings me back to life.

**Vegeta**: Humph… that's really helpful; you just want to get away from the Harpy is all. I would wish for death too if I were in your boots. [cringes]

**Piccolo**: [smiling] That's why I'm here; so, you don't have to be so strong all the time. Besides, people like seeing the cute sweet side of you too, Little Prince.

**Vegeta**: [turns deep red and mumbles] … not cute…

**Weibie**: I say you are and so shall you be… on with my story!

Vacation

Chapter 8

In The Garden

Vegeta peeled his eyes open. He really didn't want to; he had no choice. Brats wanted breakfast, his friend was probably waiting on him, his oldest needed some guidance now, and he had promised Bulma he would do some needed garden work while she was gone. It felt like the world was crushing him right now. '_Why does the world have to fall apart when I'm alone_?' he thought still not stirring. He threw a pillow over his head thinking, '_I can do this; I can and I will. After all I am the Prince of all Saiyans_.' He groaned and mumbled to himself "I don't want to get up."

He stretched his arm out to his mate and sat up right when he felt him gone. "Piccolo?" he called to him. Maybe he was in the shower? No, the water wasn't running. Panic struck. Frantically he threw clothes on thinking wild thoughts, '_No, Kami no. Please don't tell me he's left me because of all the shit that has happened_.'

Piccolo, who was wearing an apron and finishing up making a large breakfast along with Goku and Mirai, stopped what he was doing. "You two finish up here, he's awake and panicking." He threw the apron off not even bothering to listen for a reply before he literally ran up the stairs to his frantic mate.

Piccolo threw the door open and found Vegeta pulling a navy blue tank over his head. Vegeta froze and just stared at him unable to speak; then he sank to his knees, head in hands. "I thought you had left me Green Man. I thought all of this shit was too much for you and you didn't want to deal with it anymore." He looked up at the tall green warrior, as he knelt down beside him, on the verge of tears. "Piccolo, I don't know how much more I can take."

Piccolo wrapped his arms around him. '_He's so small and so fragile in so many ways under the rock hard surface he allows everyone to see_.' He spoke in whispers "Hey, it's okay Little Prince. I am never going to abandon you. Don't fear that. I am going to stay by your side through this thing and we'll get through it together, Baby." He ran his fingers through his love's silky hair.

"I'm sorry. You must think me a weak fool. I've destroyed worlds, not that I am proud of that now, and here I am falling apart at just the business of living. I am weak and unworthy." Vegeta whispered to him.

"Baby, there isn't a person alive who would dare call you weak." Piccolo whispered back still petting his soft hair. He smiled down at him and kissed his forehead, "Now, why don't you come down to breakfast with everyone?"

Vegeta looked up at him. "You made breakfast?"

The tall warrior chuckled at his smaller mate, "No, your son, Goku, and I made breakfast for everyone." He ran his fingertip over his lips.

His eyes brightened, "Is it going to be edible?"

It made Piccolo laugh, "Kami, I so love you."

Vegeta hugged him before standing, he pulled on his white boots and they both went down stairs hand in hand. He was surprised to find everyone sitting down waiting for them and such a large breakfast that had been made. He genuinely smiled as he sat down at the table. "You guys made all of this and the house didn't get blown up or burned down and no one was injured doing it?"

Trunks laughed, "We can do stuff too, dad. Goten and I set the table."

"Grand boy. You both did a good job." He smiled at everything feeling better about the day. "Well let's eat, I am starving."

He didn't have to say more than that, everyone piled their plates high with food; they knew they all had a hard day's work ahead of them. The only one who had almost nothing on his plate was Piccolo, who really didn't need anything other than water anyway. He'd finally found a middle ground somewhere between being amused and disgusted at the way the Saiyans ate.

When they were finally full, Gohan and Mirai cleaned up the dishes and they all headed out to the back garden. It really did look a mess; they had their work cut out for them. "Trunks, you and Goten mow the grass. That will make it easier for us to do what we need to do."

"Okay dad!" Trunks turned to Goten, "Come on, let's go get the lawn mower. This is gonna be fun!" They both ran off toward the garage where lawn equipment was stored.

Goku blinked, "Wow, I've never seen kids get excited when you ask them to mow the lawn."

Vegeta laughed, "You just need a remote controlled lawn mower, Kakarot."

"Ha! I guess I do, maybe then Chi-Chi wouldn't have to screech when it's time to mow." Goku laughed as he imagined having mow the grass races with the kids.

Vegeta pointed at Mirai and Gohan, "You two, go set up the grape arbor and bench swing. Since you two acted irresponsible last night you two get the worst chore out here."

"Dad, please don't start in again." Mirai said rolling his eyes.

Vegeta ignored them. "It's all there in Bunni's cottage garden. Just go put the stuff together and don't argue over it."

Mirai sighed but it was Gohan who spoke, "Okay, Vegeta, we'll do it." He smiled at the Prince and took Mirai by the arm and dragged him away in the direction of Bunni's personal garden. The arbor and swing was supposed to be a surprise for Mirai and Trunks' aging grandmother who was away along with their grandfather and would not be home for another three weeks.

Mirai looked at the pile of stuff and sighed, "How are we supposed to put this thing together?"

Gohan smiled, "Well it should be pretty easy. All we have to do is build the swing and hang it in her grape arbor."

"Well I guess we better get started on it." Mirai picked up the wood and began to lay it out in the order it was supposed to be constructed in.

Meanwhile, Trunks and Goten pulled the lawn mower out of storage and were playing with it before they actually mowed the grass. "I bet we could have a lot of fun with this, Trunks." Goten said with a huge smile.

"Yeah! I have an idea; we can mow the grass and have fun doing it." His eyes sparkled with mischief. They raced the lawn mower across the garden laughing and chasing each other. "Let's play tag; you run and I'll chase you with the mower!"

"Alright!" Goten shouted as he ran away from his best pal. He ran a zig zag pattern across the lawn and under the table across the outdoor rug and around the flag pole laughing the whole way.

"Okay Vegeta, what are we gonna be doing?" Goku asked

"We need to dig out the drainage ditch on the far side of the property. Water doesn't want to drain out very well anymore; it's like a swamp when it rains." The Prince answered.

Goku picked up the shovels, "Well, what are we waiting for?" he walked off toward the back of the property.

Vegeta walked slower next to Piccolo as they went. Maybe today would turn out to be a good one after all. "I feel better already Green Man." He looked up at him, "Maybe what everyone needs is just some hard work to shake the sloth off."

Piccolo was happy feeling that his mate was starting to get in a better mood. "I'm glad you feel better, Baby. I bet we can get everything finished today."

"Hnn. I hope so. This place needs it. Besides, then Bulma will stop yelling at me and nagging about everything that has to be done out here." Vegeta rolled his eyes thinking about it. Still, on her worst day Bulma was nowhere near as bad as Chi-Chi. Just the thought of her made him cringe.

They each picked up a tile spade and began to dig out all of the soil that had slowly washed into the ditch clogging it up. Vegeta smiled. It was nice and warm out here today; he basked in the light of Earth's sun as they worked their way down the edge of the property. The kids were doing their chores, and his best friend and his mate were right next to him, helping him out. '_Life is good_.' He thought. And just as he thought it he looked up; his jaw may as well have dropped to the ground.

He was in such a state of shock that all he could do was stutter quietly. Piccolo looked up at him feeling the shock and slight confusion through their bond. He looked in the direction Vegeta was staring, "Oh Kami!" he shouted "Hey you kids stop where you are right now!" His voice boomed in the way that only Piccolo's voice could do.

Vegeta looked at all the plants and flowers they'd mowed over the top of as they played their game of chase with the mower. "I don't believe it." He mumbled.

Trunks and Goten stopped instantly where they were. Trunks whispered, "Uh-oh, Goten. Dad doesn't look too happy and Piccolo looks even less happy."

Piccolo flew over to where they were followed by Vegeta and Goku. "What were you two thinking? You mowed over your mother's garden flowers!" He said looking right at Trunks, who felt really bad now that he looked back on their path of destruction.

"Gosh, I'm sorry Dad. I didn't think about where the mower was going, we were just playing chase." Trunks looked at his dad knowing his dad would probably yell at them.

Vegeta just sighed. "Boy, if you are not going to help, then please just go find something to do and stay out of trouble. We don't need any extra work for us today." He looked around and frowned deeply. They had mowed over Bulma's beloved Irises and her special rare herbs. '_I can hear Bulma ranting already_' he thought to himself.

"I really sorry dad." Trunks looked at the ground.

Goten looked up at the prince, "I'm sorry, Vegeta, it's my fault too. If I'd have paid attention to where I was flying Trunks wouldn't have mowed everything down."

Goku smiled glad that his youngest stood up and owned up to his part in it all and didn't just let Trunks take all of the blame. "Well, now we have to replace all of these ruined plants. The next time, maybe you both should think about what you are going to do before just running blind." There was no point in scolding further, they both knew they'd done wrong and they both understood what they did and the outcome of their actions. "Just go play now and stay out of trouble, okay."

Goten looked up at his dad, "Yes sir." He said as he and Trunks headed toward the playground in Trunks' children's garden.

Gohan and Mirai stood back and looked at their creation. It was a nice looking arbor and they'd planted four Muscadine grapes beside it, two on each side. All that was left was to test out the swing. Mirai looked up and saw Trunks and Goten walking across the garden dragging their feet and looking a little sad.

"Hey you guys, you wanna help us test out Grandma's swing?" he called to them.

Trunks looked up and smiled at his older brother happy that at least someone wasn't upset with them. "Sure! You guys got your chore done fast." He kicked at a rock next to his foot, "We got in trouble doing ours."

"Well you can help us finish ours if you want to." Gohan said rubbing his little brother's head. Goten really was a simple child.

"Oh boy! What do you want us to do Gohan?" Goten brightened.

Gohan chuckled, "Just sit with us on the swing and test it out." He sat down on it along with the two younger boys and smiled up at Mirai who stood watching his mate and the kids.

Gohan gave a light kick making it swing slightly and gently. Suddenly there was a loud pop as the chain on the end Gohan was sitting at broke sending all of them tumbling down on top of him. Gohan blinked looking up at Mirai who was frantically trying to pick up his mate worried he'd been hurt. Gohan burst with laughter and the young boys laughed so hard they held their sides.

Goten looked at his brother, "That was fun! Let's do it again!"

Trunks looked up at Mirai still laughing and asked, "Was Grandma's swing supposed to break?"

Mirai laughed, "No, it wasn't supposed to break goofy." He helped his mate to his feet and said "Well, back to the drawing board." He looked at his little brother, "You guys might as well go play for a while, it might take a while to fix this thing, but we'll call you when we're ready to test it again."

"Okay, Mirai." Trunks looked at Goten and grabbed his arm running off, "Come on let's go play!"

Mirai watched them run off, "Wow, they don't know how lucky they are, I didn't get to play outside like they get to do, it was too dangerous."

"Yeah, and when I was a kid I had to help save the world from your dad." Gohan blinked looking at Mirai and they both burst with laughter as they turned to fix the broken swing.

When they'd finally finished digging the ditch Vegeta, Piccolo, and Goku sat down under the big tree in the shade to take a break and cool down. Vegeta shook his head looking at everything the boys had mowed down. He wasn't really angry at them, after all they were Saiyan children, and they were rough and tuff kids. '_Sure they are going to tear stuff up, I expect them to, but Kami, why does it always have to be so much at once?_' he thought then he spoke, "I think I'm just going to call a landscaper for all of this other stuff. I don't know anything about the planting needs of the things that are ruined."

"Are you sure, Baby? We can do all of the work if you want to try it." Piccolo looked at him with worry in his eyes.

"It's okay Green Man. I'll go and call when we have lunch and then we'll take the rest of the day off. I don't think the garden could survive being worked on much more."

Goku chuckled, "Alright Vegeta. Besides, you look like you could use a break. Maybe I could take the boys home to my place tonight and they can have a sleep over there?"

Piccolo looked at Goku with a smile. "You think you could manage them alone without Chi-Chi to help?"

"Sure, Gohan, Goten and I go out on hunting trips alone together, and this is only for a night, right? So it shouldn't be any trouble at all." Goku smiled at Piccolo then patted Vegeta on the back.

"Thanks Kakarot, I could really use the peace and quiet." Vegeta looked up at his friend.

"Wait, I have an even better idea, Baby." Piccolo said sitting down next to him pulling him close, "Since Goku is going to take the boys for the night, why don't you come spend the night with me at the Lookout?"

"What about Mirai and Gohan? Not that they could possibly do anything more than they have already done." Vegeta said rolling his eyes thinking about the events of the night before.

"Well they can both come out to the house with me if they want to." Goku said trying to reassure his friend. "If not, they can stay here at Capsule. At least we know they won't blow the place up if left alone for one night."

Vegeta smiled, "Sounds great to me." He looked back at the Namekian warrior, "What do you think, Green Man?"

"Sure Baby, I'd love to give you a break from all of this stress." He leaned down and kissed his forehead.

Trunks sat on the edge of one of his Grandma's raised beds with his chin propped in one hand and poked a stick at the ground with the other. He was bored since his dad had taken the lawn mower away from him and Goten and since Mirai and Gohan had to refix the swing it didn't seem like there was very much to do.

"I'm bored Goten. We aren't allowed to go inside and play and now there's nothing to do out here." Trunks said looking up at his partner in crime.

"Yeah." Goten replied with a sigh. "I wonder if they would let us go play inside if we asked them now?"

"I don't know. Dad gets kinda mad if you ask him things too many times." Trunks said. Then he looked up smiling as he suddenly realized something that was obvious. "Wait a minute; I know what we can do! There is like this big ol' pile of junk and stuff that Grandpa and mom throw out of the lab in back of the big storage dome! I bet we can have a lot of fun looking through all the junk back there. Come on Goten, let's go." He ran off toward the back of what essentially was a large dome barn and the waiting pile of possible treasures.

The two flew around the back side of the dome barn and stopped in their tracks. "Whoa. Look at all the stuff. This is gonna be great!" Goten exclaimed

"Let's build a castle out of it, like on dad's planet!" Trunk's eyes shined like polished metal. "It'll be Castle Corp," he announced " 'an I'm gonna be King of the Saiyans like Grandpa Vegeta!"

"If you are gonna be the King can I be the prince then, Trunks?" Goten asked with a big smile.

"You can't be a Prince because my dad is the Prince not yours." Trunks looked at his friend thinking of a role Goten could play.

"Who do I get to be then?" He looked a little disappointed.

Trunks smiled really big. "I know! You can be my personal guard; like how your dad does for my dad. Your grandpa Bardock was guardian of planet Vegeta before it blew up too."

"You really mean it Trunks?" Goten said levitating off the ground.

"Yeah! Come on, let's build the biggest strongest castle ever!" Trunks said picking up a big piece of sheet metal.

Mirai looked at Gohan. "Well, it's done again," he looked back at the swing.

"You wanna go get Goten and your brother to test it out with us first?" Gohan asked looking at his incredibly handsome mate.

"Nah, let's test it ourselves before we tell them it's done." He smiled at Gohan and sat down on the swing patting the seat next to him. "Besides, now we can be alone for a little while".

Gohan smiled softly at him and sat down snuggling against him. Mirai's body felt almost hot next to his, hotter than usual, and for some reason all that heat felt really good. In fact it made him want to get closer to him, if that was even possible. Without even realizing it he was almost on top of Mirai purring and breathing in his slightly musky scent. Mirai just sat there with a sort of glassy expression. Whatever the hell Gohan was doing, it was punching all the right buttons.

'_wow… he's purring. Do I really make him purr? If he does this for much longer I'm not gonna be able to control myself out here._' Mirai blinked. '_I have to stop this. Everyone is upset at us enough; if we want them to accept us then we have to show them we can handle it'_ He turned to his mate. "Gohan, as much as I would love to take you right here and now, we can't do it. Not if we want every one's respect or at least what we have left of it."

Gohan seemed to snap out of it when he heard Mirai's voice. He shook his head slightly, "I'm sorry; I did realize what I was doing." He frowned slightly "Maybe we do have some things to learn about being mated. Not that I would admit that to anyone but you." He leaned up to kiss Mirai's nose. "Let's go find Trunks and Goten and tell them the swing is fixed". He hopped up and offered a hand up to his mate.

Mirai laughed, "I just hope they haven't blown anything up!" They trotted off toward the direction of their kai signatures.

When they got to the back of the barn they stopped in their tracks and just stared at what they found. It looked like a big pile of junk loosely formed into some kind of ramshackle fort. Gohan arched his eyebrows. "What the heck is this mess?" he said as both he and Mirai looked it over.

Goten poked his head out of a hole, "It's our Castle Corp! Trunks is King and I am Guardian of it." His head disappeared back inside the make shift window.

Mirai elbowed Gohan and whispered. " Let's have a little bit of fun and play with them."

"Sure, what do you wanna do?" He smiled, he hadn't actually played for a long time.

Mirai shouted in to them "Fee Fie Foe Fum… I smell the blood of a Vegetan" he half laughed waiting to see what the kids would do Gohan was covering his mouth with one hand and holding his sides with the other. Mirai grinned and continued in a mock silky whiny voice, "My name is Frieza, and I have come to destroy your world and enslave your people."

Goten and trunks both burst out of their crooked door puffed up and ready for the fight. "You'll NEVER take my planet again you nasty gross monster!" Trunks shouted waving his fist at his brother.

"Yeah! I am the guardian of Planet Vegeta and Castle Corp! You'll have to go through me first!"

Gohan chuckled at his little brother. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that!"

Mirai laughed "Alright, go get 'em Captain Ginyu!" he gave Gohan a light push. Gohan was shocked with mirth at the role he'd be handed.

"Right!" He stood out in front of "Castle Corp" in a stupid looking pose. "Ginyu force rules, Ginyu Force rules, Ginyu Force rules…"

Mirai fell over with laughter unable to contain it. Gohan looked back at Mirai with a smile, "What are you laughing at?"

Mirai, still laughing, pointed at him and said "You, that is fucking hilarious!"

Gohan beamed, "Hey! I remember them, I was there!".

About that time, a pretty hefty but still small kai blast was shot out the window at both of them hitting the ground and causing dirt and rocks to be blasted out all over the two older boys. When the dust settled, Gohan wiped the dirt out of his eyes and looked back to make sure Mirai was safe. They were now both filthy and a little singed. "Hey! Watch it Goten someone could get hurt!"

"I'm, Guardian of the planet Vegeta and defender of the secrets of Castle Corp! You'll never defeat us, you dumb wishy washy Ginyu guy!" Goten shouted out at his brother.

Gohan blinked, "Okay, then I'll huff and I'll puff and blow your castle all up!" Gohan laughed as he and Mirai hid behind another pile of junk.

"I say we attack them" Mirai said in a hushed voice. "You distract them from the front and I'll go around from behind".

"Sneak attack!" Gohan whispered loudly. He stood up and flew around in front of "Castle Corp" throwing an armful of random small bits of junk at their strong hold. "Take that! Ginyu Force will take you down!" He was trying hard not to laugh.

Inside Trunks narrowed his eyes and whispered to Goten, "We can take him easy! I can do it all by myself without any help!"

"You shouldn't go out there by yourself, you're the King and nothing can happen to you. Besides, I see Ginyu Butt out there, but where's Frieza at? This is a trick to get the king alone and by himself so they can get you somehow. If it's a trick, they want us to be looking at him, and so if both of us are looking at him acting like a stupid head we can only see in that direction, which means" he turned and looked behind them "They're gonna try and sneak up behind us."

Trunks blinked at his friend. He was just going to go out there and fight with everything he had. Goten was smart about it. Maybe there really was a reason why Goten's family had always ended up protecting his since at least the time of their Grandfathers, maybe even longer. "Wow Goten, that was smart. I'll fight your brother and you fight mine." He smiled and poked his head out the same hole Goten had used earlier. "Come and get us! Ginyu force Drools!" He began throwing small kai blasts at Captain Ginyu Gohan. Gohan dodged them as much as he could while blowing raspberries at him. He hadn't had so much fun in a long time. He'd forgotten what it was like to just cut loose and play for a while.

Mirai snuck around the other side of the barn with an evil mischievous grin, '_gotchya_' he thought to himself. About that time, Goten popped his head out of a hole near the top of their castle and shot a kai ball at him. Mirai ducked back behind the barn. '_Man, their better than I would have guessed_'. "You can hide in there forever! Mmwahhaha…" He laughed loudly.

"Well, lunch is ready but there's no sign of the kids." Goku said with a puzzled expression. "I wonder where they all went to. They're still on the property at least."

Vegeta came back into the kitchen. "I called the landscapers, they're going to make Capsule a priority and they should be here sometime early this afternoon." He looked around. "Where are the kids?"

Mirai and Gohan were both throwing whatever they happened to pick up close by at their brothers still inside the big hollow pile of junk. They made a sport of teasing them as they angled objects off the makeshift building. "Red rover, red rover, send Goten right over".

"Forget it, you creepy monster!" at just that instant a piece of junk finally made it through the little window hole and hit Trunks square in the forehead.

Any child on Earth would have been badly hurt, Hospitals may have been involved; but since all four of them were part aliens with super dense bones and a fast healing time all that happened was a short yelp out of Trunks' mouth as he stumbled backward a tad bit. As soon as it hit Trunks in the head Goten instinctively went ascended Super Saiyan drawing in an enormous amount of power "Ka Me Ha Me…"

"Oh SHIT!" all Mirai had time to do was grab Gohan and fly straight up as fast as he could.

Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku dropped everything as Goku instantly took them to where the huge power spike was coming from just as Goten let it go.

"HA!" Goten threw it on instinct alone, his eyes were blood red and he shoved Trunk behind him. "I will protect you with my life Prince!"

The three adults looked at each other in confusion for a split second, then Goku ITd lightning fast and kicked the Kamehameha wave out to sea where it exploded harmlessly over the ocean. Goten, totally drained of energy dropped instantly sleeping.

Vegeta looked at Trunks who was speechless with his mouth hanging open. "Explain", he demanded of his youngest son.

Trunks shook his head his dad's tone of voice said he meant busines. "We were just playing and we built this castle corp then Mirai and Gohan came up and were like, 'I'm Frieza' and Gohan was like Ginyu force drools, and I was King Vegeta and they were attacking us and stuff and I accidently got hit by an old piece of microscope. Goten didn't mean to dad, he was just protecting me cause I was the King and he was Arch Master Guardian!" Everything came out in a rush as he looked at his dad wide eyed.

Goku and Vegeta looked at one another. Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "Where did you hear the term Arch Master Guardian?"

Trunks blinked again, still shaken but regaining his senses,"Huh? I don't know. I just thought of it, it just came out. What does it mean?" he looked at his dad confused.

The boy was telling the truth, Vegeta could see that. "Never mind, no harm was done, next time don't get so wrapped up in play."

Goku scooped Goten up in his arms just as Mirai and Gohan landed again. "Is he okay, dad?" Gohan looked at his little brother, worry etched on his face.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He just drained all of his energy is all." Goku look from the son in his arms to the one standing in front of him. "You can tell me what happened later. For now, we'll all have some lunch and then Goten and Trunks are coming home with me tonight." Trunks was jumping around with shouts of joy at that news, Goten's house was so much fun.

Vegeta interrupted "Yes, and I am going up to the Lookout for the night" he looked straight at Mirai and Gohan " You two may either go with Goku, or you may stay here at Capsule for the night. Tomorrow afternoon we'll all meet back here again."

Gohan looked at his father, "No offense, Dad, but I think we'd rather just stay here tonight."

Vegeta said again as they all started toward the house, "Fine… just … please try and leave it in one piece." He rubbed his forehead; he was starting to get one of those head aches again.


	9. Chapter 9 A Night to Remember Part I

I do not own Dragon Ball Z nor any of the characters. That goes for this entire crazy messed up thing. I welcome any and all reviews. Thank you. I hope you enjoy reading what my tiny brain decided to create.

**Author's note:**

Happy Easter for those of you waiting on this; the chapter isn't finished yet, it's just so damn long, but will be soon.

**Vegeta**: For the love of the Gods, please don't let my house blow up.

**Piccolo**: You could come live with me then and I'd take care of you and your kids.

**Vegeta**: That is assuming that I survived the wrath of Bulma.

**Goku**: I'd would take Bulm's over Chichi's any day.

**Vegeta** (cringing): I think I would too.

**Piccolo**: I still can't believe she called me a muscle head and demanded I learn to drive.

**Goku**: I can't believe we blew up the cars.

**Vegeta**: I don't care how many cars you blow up, just leave my house OUT of it.

**Piccolo** (hugging his Prince): Ahh, don't worry baby, it'll be okay.

**Goku**: Sure, what could go wrong? It's only just Gohan and Mirai alone for one night right?

**Vegeta**: That's what I'm afraid of.

**Piccolo** (glaring at Goku): I'm sure everything will be fine.

**Weibie**: (laughs evilly from the great beyond somewhere)

Vacation

Chapter 9

A Night to Remember

Part I

Vegeta sat on the edge of the Lookout with his feet dangling over the edge and the sun's setting rays dusted his face in a soft and warm peaceful glow. He inhaled deeply held it for the briefest moment and then let it out before lying back on the white marble tiles beneath him. He had been watching a large flock of migratory birds float across the sky above the backdrop of clouds below them; silent, graceful, and peaceful, everything that in his mind symbolized this place so high above the world, everything that was his Green Man. He'd have gone mad long ago if it weren't for Piccolo, the steady, unwavering, balance to his sometimes aggressive, explosive, and territorial Saiyan nature. He was forever in the debt of the gods for letting their paths find one another.

Piccolo, who'd been sitting next to him the whole time smiled as the last rays of the sun made deeper and deeper shadows across his Little Prince's face. He was just glad Vegeta could finally get a chance to relax and not have to be stressed out for at least a little while. He planned to treat him like the beautiful prince he was as long as he had him alone up here. He owed Goku for this one. He swept his fingers over the Prince's face brushing a stray strand of his soft hair out of his eyes.

Vegeta looked over at him, kissing his fingertips before they got too far away from his lips. "Thank you Green Man." He rose up on his elbows and let his gaze drift over the massive Namekian.

Piccolo chuckled softly, "You don't need to thank me Little Prince. You know you can come here any time you want to." Piccolo's heart felt a slight sadness; Vegeta didn't get to be here as much as he wished he would.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Namek. You're my life." Vegeta's thoughts drifted over the many times he'd ran, or rather flew, to this place after he and Bulma had fought, and the many times when he would get up in the middle of the night when he couldn't sleep and came here.

Piccolo smiled softly down at him. "Okay, now you're just filling my head with sunshine, just like your warm sunny disposition." He had to laugh quietly at the blush that quickly spread over Vegeta's cheeks; at the same time it made his heart sing to see it. Though, no one would ever dare call either man a love bird for fear of their life, at this particular moment they came close to it.

Dende cleared his throat quietly, and smiled at them. This was perfect, if the adults were here it meant maybe he could hang out with his friends down on Earth tonight. Piccolo looked up at him with a slightly annoyed glance. Dende shifted his feet nervously. "Umm… I was wondering something…" he paused a moment trying to figure out a way to ask if it was okay to go hang out with Gohan and Mirai.

Piccolo let the annoyance of being interrupted show in his voice, "Well, are you going to ask whatever it is or just polish the floor with your shoes?"

Why did Piccolo always make it feel like he was talking to his father? "Uh… uh… well, I…" The two of them made him feel a little nervous, either one of them could destroy a whole planet, and he still had nightmares from time to time about Vegeta, even if he actually really did like the man now.

Piccolo shook his head, why did Dende feel so nervous? "Just spit it out Dende."

"I was wondering if you're going to be here tonight, is it okay if I go and hang out with my friends down below?" There he said it.

Vegeta had to laugh a little. Here was the guardian of the Earth, but inside he was still a kid. "Sure why not" he felt as if it was good for the boy to be able to act and behave like a goofy teen along with the others. "Gohan and Trunks…"

He didn't get to finish before Dende blurted out in a rush with a gigantic smile, "" he was already speeding off as the last bit left his mouth.

Piccolo raised a brow ridge, "Did you understand any of that?"

"I think that was teenager for your old and lame." Vegeta blinked then burst with laughter.

"Hey, are you saying I'm old and lame?" Piccolo laughed.

"Not old just lame" Vegeta smiled.

"I guess that makes you old then." Piccolo laughed and tickled his beloved little prince. "Ha! You're in trouble now, I've got you all alone and all to myself.

Vegeta kicked and laughed like a young school boy, he felt so light and happy. "No…stop it…"

Piccolo stopped, marveling at him and his thoughts drifted to wondering what Vegeta would have been like had his life been different. He imagined a soft, sweet, man loved by his people and the loving father like he was. He hadn't realized it but as his thoughts wandered his lips had come to rest against his Little Prince's. He smiled and scooped him up into very strong powerful arms. "I'm never gonna stop, baby; even when both of us really are old and lame." He carried him off toward his bedroom, which looked more like the inside of an ancient Grecian temple than any bedroom. Vegeta curled against his Green Man's chest.

The fire crackled causing shadows to dance across the edges of the woods. Goku poked at it with a stick, thinking about how nice it would be to go catch a fish out of the river and throw it on there. His stomach rumbled loudly as if in response to what he'd been thinking about.

"Gosh dad, you sound really hungry. I wish mom was here. She could make us some food." Goten sighed, as his stomach growled to match his dad's.

"My mom can't cook, but dad can a little. Piccolo is better at making food though." Trunks looked at Goten. "You know who I think makes the best food?"

Goten grinned from ear to ear, "Boy do I!"

They both shouted at the same time, "Mr. Popo!"

Goku chuckled, "Well, I'm no food network super chef but I can make some mean roast fish. What do you say, I go catch a nice big one for us and we'll cook it up right here?"

"Wow, dad that'd be great!" Goten stood up still smiling. "I'm gonna go get some marshmallows from the house." He turned and ran toward their domed capsule house.

"Hey wait for me!" Trunks yelled one step behind him.

Goku pulled the top of his Gi off and tossed it on the ground along with his boots and dove into the river. The water was a little chilly on his skin but it wasn't exactly cold. He swam a little ways up stream and discovered a small sleeping school of fish. He smiled to himself, they would have a feast tonight yet.

In the house Goten and Trunks were looking everywhere that marshmallows could possibly hide. "Maybe you guys just don't have any, Goten." Trunks said in a slightly disappointed tone.

"But mom always keeps marshmallows for me. I don't need a fire to toast 'em, I just zap 'em with a little bit of kai and they catch on fire and get all black and crusty the way I like em." He replied still riffling through another cabinet.

Trunks stopped for a second, "I never even thought about that. My mom won't let us have marshmallows anymore."

"Why not Trunks?" Goten took a serious tone, marshmallow were serious food to him, he couldn't live without them.

"One time Mirai took my peeps and said he was gonna blow em up, I said he could not and then he put some in the microwave."

"Really? What happened to them?" Goten asked wide eyed. "Did they blow up like the egg Gohan put in the microwave one time?"

"They got real big! I was so mad at him for ruining my candy. I smashed one in his hair and it kinda got in his ear too." Trunks went back to searching.

Goten gasped. "Did you get in trouble?"

"Dad kinda got mad and was yelling because it kinda got all over everything after he threw the other one at me and it hit the wall. Then mom said we weren't allowed to have them anymore if we couldn't act like human beings with them. Then dad kinda got mad at her and asked what that was supposed to mean since we weren't totally human, and they kinda argued about it for a while. But Grandma gives em to us anyway and they don't know." Trunks laughed at his secret.

"Wow! I wanna see a marshmallow get real big too. I wish we had some here." Goten said with a frown.

"I know!" Trunks said brightening.

"What, what. Tell me tell me tell me…" Goten said excitedly. Trunks always had good ideas.

"We could call Marron and see if she has any." He smiled. "Do you know Master Roshi's phone number?"

"Dad keeps Krillin's number on speed dial." Goten said excitedly picking up his dad's cell phone.

On the other end Krillin's phone went off "_Come on everybody hands up Mata ashita no heroes wa comeback Tsuujou kazoe hibi wo countdown Let's go, 3-2-1 make some noise_". He smiled, "Well, that's Goku calling. I wondered when disaster would strike." He answered it "Yeeelo, this is Krillin, whatcha need Goku?"

Goten smiled even more. "Hello Krillin."

"Goten?" Krillin got a bit nervous thinking something may have been wrong with his friend. "What's wrong, is your dad alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Trunks is spending the night with me at home and we don't have any marshmallows. So we were wondering if Marron had some we could borrow." Goten was hoping she did. "Also, can she come over and play in the fire too?"

Krillin laughed to himself. "Well I don't know about playing in the fire but I think we could come over. It sounds like your dad could use a hand."

"Yay!" Goten shouted.

Trunks smiled really big. "What, what? Does she have any marshmallows? Tell me, tell me too Goten!"

Krillin laughed again. "You can tell Trunks we have marshmallows and Marron will bring them along when we come over. Tell your dad Me, and Master Roshi will be over in a little while, okay?"

"Okay Krillin! Bye for now." He turned off his dad's phone. "Alright! Marron is coming, and Master Roshi, and her dad too!" He said not even trying to hide his excitement.

Trunks beamed. He was going to get to spend time with his woman again. "Common let's go tell your dad." He flew out the door not bothering to run with Goten right behind him.

Dende landed touching down gracefully and softly on his feet on the back patio of Capsule house. He reached out just as Mirai opened the door with a wide grin. "I knew it was you! Come in Dende."

Gohan came running from the family room pulling his shirt on and tackled him out the door. "DENDE!"

Dende blushed. "Heh, sorry if I interrupted anything, Mirai."

"No way man! I'm glad you came down to visit, Dende." Mirai, reached down to help him up.

He stood up and smiled. These two were his best friends, and Gohan was his closest. He was happy they found each other. He just wished he could find a companion as well. "Great, so what are we doing to night besides you guys playing kissy face on the sofa." He elbowed Gohan snickering.

Gohan's face turned a deep red. Mirai on the other hand beamed with pride. His man was one of the strongest in the universe, and even stronger than he himself was. "My sexy man!" He slapped Gohan on the ass making him jump and yelp. Dende rolled with laughter.

"Thanks. Both of you. I'm just going to go crawl in a hole and die now." Gohan said turning and even darker shade of red; if that was at all possible.

Dende smiled his toothy double fanged Namekian grin "No wait! Not before you call Videl and ask her to come over." He grinned even bigger making him look like a cross between a werewolf and a harmless green caterpillar. He had a big crush on her.

Gohan groaned "Do I have to?"

"Please?" He gave his closest friend a sad look.

"Oh alright." He said taking his phone out of his pocket. He began texting her to see if she was busy. As it turned out she was out with her two friends, but would come over if they were all invited. Gohan looked up at Mirai. He knew how much Mirai hated the loud mouth Sharpner. "Is it okay if Sharpner and Erasa come along with her?"

Mirai sighed rolling his eyes, "Fine. But, Sharpner better keep his fucking mouth closed." Gohan went back to texting her.

"Thanks Mirai, I owe you one. Be still my heart." Dende smiled daydreaming.

"Dende, no offense man, but your crush on that girl really kinda creeps me out. She's stupid, loud, and her dad is Mr. Satan. My dad, and even Piccolo can't stand that guy, and he took the credit for killing Cell away from Gohan."

"Yeah but, Videl didn't do anything, and besides, she's beautiful!" Dende's eyes twinkled slightly.

Mirai had to try very hard not to make a gagging noise. "She touches Gohan too much."

Dende chuckled. "You are so much like your dad, Mirai."

"If I was really like my dad, I would just go blow up their mansion and not think anything about it." He smiled at the thought.

"Okay guys, they're on their way over right now." He looked up and saw the expression on Mirai's face. He kissed his lips startling him from his thoughts.

"Huh?" Mirai said blinking.

"I said they're on their way." He picked up a frisbee and smiled. "You guys wanna play for a while till they get here?"

"I'm up for it if you are Mirai." Dende smiled.

"Sure why not. Maybe by that time I won't feel like ripping Sharpner's head off." He took the Frisbee and flung it smiling.

"I got it!" Dende shouted as he flew way into the air to catch it.

He threw it to Gohan who leaped high into the air after it. He threw it back to Dende. "heads up Dende, don't let Mirai get it!"

"What?" Mirai laughed "You guys are just wicked. How's that coming from the Earth's guardian?"

Dende smiled. "It's okay, you not an Earthling right?"

Gohan laughed and pointed at his mate. "Haha!"

Dende threw a dirt clod at Gohan, "Neither are you, Gohan!" He smiled and run off with the Frisbee.

Gohan looked at Mirai open mouthed. Mirai chuckled "Let's get him."

They both ran after the green young man not using any Saiyan speed to somewhat even the match. Mirai used his cell to auto turn on the lights in the back garden and smiled as he punched in the key code on his cell turning on his own personal collection of music. He tucked his phone in his pocket and ran a little harder tackling Gohan. They rolled across the lawn in a ball.

Dende laughed and stopped running for a second. "Hey you Saiyan ass, you can't tackle MY friend!" He threw the Frisbee he was still holding at his head. It bounced off the side of his head with a loud thunk. He smiled his fangy grin and waved. "Bye" he ran as fast as he could yelling as he went.

"OW!" Mirai rubbed the side of his head. "Dende you're such an ass hole!" He got up and darted after his friend with a mock super Saiyan yell.

"I'll save you Dende!" Gohan got up and ran after them, thinking about how much he missed being able to just hang out and have fun. They all had huge responsibilities way beyond their ages.

They were all so engrossed in their alien game of tackle they missed the small yellow craft as it approached and landed in the far corner of the back lawn. Three very human teens disembarked from it.

Sharpner was the last one to step off the craft looking around, "So this is where that jerk creep lives?"

Videl swung around glaring at him. "Shut up, if you blow this for me I'm kicking your retarded ass."

"Fine! But if he says anything to me I'm not going to hold anything back, Videl. I'll beat the shit out of him, after all I'm one of your dad's best students" He protested.

"Wow. I always wondered what capsule Corporation was like. I can't believe I'm standing here in the middle of it!" Erasa said as her eyes darted everywhere. They stood watching the three friends and the very rough game they were playing.

Dende yelled just as Miari caught hold of the edge of the short vest he was wearing. They both went down in a tumble. Gohan was only a step behind and fell with them and all three rolled across the yard laughing as they went.

The three human kids stared gaping at them. "I don't get how they don't break their necks doing that stuff."

"Dad always says they use tricks and stuff. It's all probably some kind of bullshit they do to fool people. I don't care. I still like Gohan." Videl said smiling walking over to them. "Hey, Gohan!"

He looked up from beneath the pile of his friends and smiled weakly. "Oh, hi Videl." They all stood up and attempted to brush themselves off.

Mirai tapped in a code for his favorite song and folded his arms across his chest looking right at sharpner. "Welcome to Capsule Corp." he said while thinking "_You creep_". Gohan heard the thought and elbowed Mirai in the side. "ow".

Erasa's eyes sparkled. "Oh wow Mirai, your mom has a beautiful garden." She smiled sweetly at him batting her lashes.

"Uh… thanks, I'll tell her you said so." He said '_yeah right, not in a million years goofball_' he thought. Gohan elbowed him again. "What?"

"Heh, are you guys thirsty?" He asked nervously. "You want some lemonade? Mirai's grandma makes some mean lemonade." He smiled, trying to defuse his mates irritation.

Dende smiled at the thought of it "I'll take some! You need some help getting it?"

"Sure! Who else wants some?" Gohan said with the same goofy smile his father would give people.

Sharpner pulled out a bottle of alcohol with a smart assed smile saying "No thanks I brought my own."

Mirai became a little more livid "Hey, you can't drink that here Sharpner!"

"What's wrong Briefs? You don't drink?" Sharpner asked sarcastically.

"Sharpner you stupid fuck, if dad found out someone had alcohol underage here he'd come unglued." Mirai said.

"But he won't find out if no one says anything. You're not going to tell are you Briefs?"

"Put it away." He said staring the idiot in the face.

Sharpner tucked it back into his jacket pocket. "Whatever Briefs."

"Come on Dende. We'll go and get something everyone can drink." Gohan said grabbing Dende's sleve and pulling him along as he walked toward the kitchen door.

"Hey wait up, I'll help." Videl said taking Gohan's other arm. She looked at Dende with a raised brow, "Who are you? Or more importantly, '_what_' are you? I don't think I've ever seen you around."

Dende smiled really big at her leaving his double fangs exposed. "I'm Dende. Your dad is Mr. Satan isn't he?"

Gohan rolled his eyes secretly thinking '_Oh Brother_'.

Videl scowled when she saw his teeth. "Yeah." She looked him up and down. "You're not from here are you."

Gohan gave her a nervous chuckle "Of course Dende is from around here, Videl." They walked into the kitchen and Gohan opened the fridge to get several bottles of Lemonade.

Dende couldn't keep his eyes off of her. "Well I wasn't from here originally, I came here after my home got blasted."

"Really?" Videl was genuinely curious now, she could understand him being a refugee, it made sense. "What happened?"

"Mirai's dad and a bunch of others basically blew it up." He said flatly.

Videl fell over. Gohan looked at Dende thinking to him. '_why'd you have to go and tell her that_?' He bent down and helped her to her feet. Dende thought back to him '_sorry! It just came out before I could think about it._' She looked at them suspiciously wondering why it looked as if they were talking without saying anything.

"What's up with you two?" She finally asked.

Gohan was startled by her voice "huh? Nothin, why?"

Meanwhile back outside, Mirai had to deal with the other two airheads. "I already told you Sharpner, I was homeschooled because regular schools are lame and not advanced enough"

"I think you just couldn't make Orange Star's entrence exams and your mom couldn't pay the board off." He said smugly.

Mirai clenched his fists. "You're a fucking moron Sharpner."

Erasa put a hand in the center of his chest and smiled up at him then turned and glared at her friend. "Cut it out!" She said pointing at Sharpner's chest. "Mirai's super smart like his mom. She runs Capsule Corp and comes up with a lot of their inventions."

Sharpner laughed, "I bet he's a weakling! He's already said he's afraid of his dad, and now he's hiding behind a woman." He looked at Mirai and stared daring him.

Mirai instinctively drew a little more energy in. "You're the weak fuck, Sharpner!" Erasa squeeled with delight and leaned against him a little more. Mirai ignored her.

Sharpner laughed outright. "HA! I train with Mr. Satan!"

Gohan looked up then looked at Dende, "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Videl looked confused; the ground wasn't shaking was it?

"Shit" Dende said "We better get back out there."

Mirai started laughing loud and hard at Sharpner's comment. "You've got to be kidding me? That guy is the world's biggest joke!"

Videl heard what he had to say about her dad. She was instantly lit. "Why is my dad a joke, you ingrate? My dad saved the world from Cell!"

Mirai caught a glimpse of Gohan making a slashing motion and shaking his head. He rolled his eyes and sighed thinking to him '_fine_'. "Right, _your_ dad killed Cell and saved us all. I forgot."

Dende piped up "That's right he did, didn't he!"

She looked at Gohan and touched his chest. "What do you think about my dad Gohan?"

Mirai was instantly hot again. "Who me?" He smiled that goof nervous grin like his dad again and began stammering, "Uh… uh… well, I don't know… He's the champ right?"

"Damned straight he is!" Sharpner yelled still staring at Mirai. "He can kick your dad's ass with one hand tied behind his back!"

Gohan's googled for a second and he chuckled, "Uh… I don't know. Vegeta's pretty tough, he gives even my dad a run for it. He's not easy to defeat that's for sure."

This time it was Videl who laughed. "His dad is really short. I don't think he could even manage to hit my dad."

Mirai had had enough of the bullshit talk. He laughed again, mad this time. "My little brother Trunks could beat the crap out of him!"

Sharpner got in Mirai's face "You can't insult my friend and master like that!" He tried to shove him but Mirai didn't budge in the slightest.

Gohan tried to get between them to break it up but Mirai waved his hand at him "It's okay, I won't hurt this dweeb." He laughed.

"That's okay" Videl said "I don't have a problem hurting you!" She kicked him in the side as hard as she could but he barely felt it. "My dad saved the world, show some respect!"

"Your dad couldn't rescue a peanut from a squirrel. And another thing get your hands off of Gohan!" Mirai said.

Dende blinked instantly becoming the Earth's guardian again and leaving behind the normal teenage boy. This was no longer playing. "I think perhaps everyone is getting a little too bent out of shape. Maybe we could all take a step back and reflect on the issue before anyone says anything else harsh they cannot take back."

Sharpner yelled at Dende, "Who died and made you God?" He grabbed Dende by his vest and shoved the young Namekian knocking him to the ground and was up in Mirai's face shouting. "I knew it! You're gay aren't you! What, you got a thing for Gohan?"

"You stupid mother fucker!" Mirai lunged at him "Dende _**IS**_ your God! How dare you knock him down!" The two went down in a knock down fight.

The same nosey woman down the street who had been watching Vegeta and Piccolo earlier in the week had been watching the kids and their whole ordeal. "Jim, I just know those kids are doing drugs! They have loud music playing and now they're rolling around on the ground like they're having some vulgar orgy!" She turned back to watching them through her binoculars. "I'm calling the police!"

"So their music is a little loud, it doesn't mean they're having gang sex, Sharron." Her husband said trying to ignore her. "The Briefs boys seem nice enough to me."

She sneered as she continued to spy on them through the curtains. "I don't believe it! They've got Mr. Satan's daughter into it! I bet she's trying to stop their wrong doing!"

Gohan yelled, "AGHH…. Mirai, no!" Gohan dove on Sharpner trying to pry his mate away from the idiot.

Dende, struggled to try and help pull them apart. "You guys, fighting isn't the answer here!"

Videl was ticked off at Mirai for saying the stuff about her dad, but she was even angrier at Sharpner. He swore he'd keep his mouth shut. She could deal with stupid people talking shit about her dad, you couldn't please everyone, her dad taught her that, but Sharpner ruined her chance to spend the evening with Gohan. And why the hell was Mirai so pissed off about her touching Gohan. She kneeled down and tried to help Dende pull them apart.

The whole ball of them rolled over finally shaking Erasa out of the shock she had been in seeing her boyfriend being attacked. "Hey you big bully, don't hurt my boyfriend!" Apparently smart enough to realize Mirai meant business.

Sharron inhaled sharply, "My god, they're all going at it right in the open, they've all been snorting that crack and drinking god only knows what!" she threw her binoculars down and picked up the phone dialing the West City Police station as she walked out on her front porch.

"West City Police" a deep voice answered, "District 42. How can we help you?"

"Hello?" Sharron said drawing herself up confidently "I want to report an out of control party. There are a whole bunch of kids down the street including Mr. Satan's daughter, and they're doing drugs and playing loud music and drinking and now they're having some big group orgy thing! It's just vulgar I tell you!"

"Whoa, slow down ma'am." The man blinked, did she just say Mr. Satan's daughter was being forced into an orgy? "Tell me exactly what is going on and where this is happening."

"I just told you. There is a big bunch of teenagers down the street playing loud music, doing that crack stuff, drinking underage, and now they are having an _ORGY_! Do you understand that now? Mr. Satan's daughter is down there, bless her soul, and those boys drug her down with them." Sharron said irritably.

"Where is this party at ma'am?" The voice on the other end asked.

"It's out in the back garden at Capsule Corp! I always knew those people were weird!" She said.

"We're sending people right now ma'am. Just stay indoors and don't go outside. We don't want anyone to get hurt." He said.

"I'm always ready to do my duty as a concerned citizen." She hung up the phone and hurried back inside to watch everything from behind her curtain again. "This will teach those obnoxious kids to behave!"

"Look Erasa" Sharpner kept gouging "I bet this guy is gay!"

"Let go Sharpner!" Videl shouted at him. "You're going to end up getting us all in trouble or something." She punched him in the ribs breaking the bottle of alcohol he had in his jacket pocket; it spilled all over them making them smell like a distillery.

At about that time a helicopter hovered overhead with a light shining brightly on them. A voice shouted boomingly loud. "Police! Freeze where you are all of you!"

Dende murmured "Oh hell, I'll never be able to explain this to Piccolo"

Videl stood up and waved. "It's okay, I'm Videl. I'm Mr. Satan's daughter!"

The man in the helicopter shouted "Step back and stand still young lady!"

About that time a swarm of police came from nowhere through the garden at the startled teens shouting "Freeze! Police, we got you surrounded!"

One man stepped forward and asked "Do any of you have any weapons or anything dangerous that we need to know about?"

Dende spoke quietly "Um, I think there's some broken glass, but that's it."

The man flipped his tazer to charge. "What is your name and why is there broken glass?"

"My name is Dende sir." He looked at his feet embarrassed. "And … there's glass because when Videl hit Sharpner the bottle he had broke" He clenched his eyes shut, well that didn't help any of them, it only made it worse.

"Which one of you kids is Sharpner?"

Sharpner stood up. "I am. I'm a student at Orange Star High School."

The officer stared at him as if he were an idiot. "I'm not interested in where you go to school. I wanna know what you were doing with a bottle and why Videl broke it. Who is Videl here?"

"I am officer. Like I said my dad is Mr. Satan."

"No kidding?" The officer smiled very briefly before becoming serious again. "I might have to ask for your autograph later but first I need to understand exactly what is going on here tonight and why I am getting a call for domestic disturbance in the middle of the night."

"Yes sir." She said and stepped back to stand next to Erasa.

"Now Sharpner, I wanna know what kind of bottle you had and why Videl broke it." The man sniffed the air catching the scent of alcohol and scrunched his nose. Nothing was looking good for these kids tonight.

Sharpner smiled, "It was a bottle of very expensive imported Jamaican dark rum." He really was a total dumb ass.

"Rum?" The first officer there shook his head. "Alright so who gave you a bottle of rum Sharpner?" He was already adding the charges in his head, underage drinking…

"No one gave it to me, I took it from my father's liquor cabinet." The idiot blurted out.

Theft… "Right, now why did Videl break it?" he asked.

Videl spoke up this time. "I didn't mean to break it. I was punching him to get him to let go of Mirai and it was in his pocket and broke.

Fighting… "Right, now which one of you all is Mirai?" he asked looking over all of them.

"I am." Mirai spoke up. '_Gohan dad is going to kill me for this one_.' He thought to his mate.

"Great, tall kid with the purple hair. Now what's your story?" The policeman asked staring at him.

"I'm Mirai Briefs. I live here."

"So why were you fighting with your friend here, Mirai? And can you please turn your music off." Loud music…domestic disturbance…

"Sure officer." He took his cell phone out and keyed the music off.

"Thank you Mirai. Now why were you fighting with your friend?"

Mirai glared at Sharpner with daggers in his eyes. "He's not my friend. And I was fighting with him because he insulted my dad and Dende."

"If he's not your friend why is he here then?"

Mirai answered, unable to lie about the situation. '_sorry Dende, I can't help it_' he thought looking at his friend.

'_It's alright. Just tell the truth and we'll be okay_' Dende thought back to him.

"Dende asked Gohan to call Videl and invite her over tonight, but she was with those two" he said pointing at Sharpner and Erasa "And they came along with her because she wouldn't come if they didn't."

"And who is Dende again?" The officer asked.

"I am sir." Dende said stepping forward.

"And why are you here?"

'_Great now what do I say?_' he thought to Mirai and Gohan both.

'_Oh man, we can't tell them that dad's off with Piccolo, it would be embarrassing for mom, not to mention dad._' Mirai thought to them.

'_Just tell them only what they need to know Dende. We're hanging out here because our dads are all hanging out at your house_.' Gohan thought to him.

"I'm waiting son. Why are you here tonight?" The officer asked impatiently.

"Well, our dads were at my house so we came here to Mirai's." He smiled showing his fangs, which startled the officer, he quickly dropped his smile.

"I see" Officer pleasant personality said writing in his note pad. He looked up and asked "Right, who's Gohan?"

Gohan stepped forward. "heh…That'd be me."

"And you're here because?"

"My dad and little brother and Mirai's little brother are camping out in our back yard which I thought was pretty lame, so I came over here too." Gohan said sheepishly.

"I take it that your dad and his dad are friends then?" The man asked.

"Yes sir. For a long time." He answered.

The officer looked at Videl. "So where is your dad, is he with theirs too?"

"No, sir; I don't know where my dad is." She rolled her eyes thinking '_probably in bed with some stupid bimbo_'.

The officer looked up and pointed to the young blond woman, "Last but not least, who are you young lady?"

Erasa looked up, "Me? My name is Erasa. I basically came along for the ride."

"I guess this just isn't your night then is it Erasa. Next time be careful who you hang out with." He looked at all of them "Where are all your mothers at then?" He asked the group.

Mirai spoke first "My mom and Gohan's mom are on vacation at some spa somewhere."

Dende looked at the ground then up at the officer. "I don't have a mother."

"But you got a father." The officer said thinking aloud to himself.

"I don't have a mother either." Videl looked at Dende a moment then said. "She died when I was very young." '_so his mom died too, or else she ran off and left him_.' She smiled slightly finding something in common with the green boy.

The policeman looked up at he and said "I'm sorry to hear that." He looked at Sharpner. "So where are your mom and dad?"

"My parents are away at a business conference." He replied sarcastically.

"Which explains how you were able to steal alcohol from their liquor cabinet. Now doesn't it." He narrowed his eyes at the smart mouthed kid. "You just have a winning personality don't you boy. I can see why these other kids didn't really want you coming over." Now what about you Erasa, where are your parents?"

Erasa frowned, "My parents are at home sir."

"Do they live in West City?" He asked. At least one of them had attentive parents.

She frowned even more, "Yes, sir. Can I call them, now?"

"No you may not Erasa. I am arresting all of you for drinking underage, loud music, domestic disturbance, theft of liquor, and lewd public conduct." The officer said flipping his book closed. "All of you smell like you've been drinking, and you admitted to having alcohol at your party. I'm sorry but that's the way it is."

Dende, Gohan, and Mirai were stunned. They stared gape mouthed at each other unable to send any thoughts save for shock.

The other officers present began to cuff the wayward teens with nylon zip cuffs.

Dende was the first to snap out of it '_what the hell are we going to do you guys? Piccolo, and Vegeta are going to murder us!_'

Gohan thought to them as they were being loaded into the swat van, '_my dad isn't exactly going to be happy about it._'

'_No offence babe, but my dad can really get mad and blow his ass sometimes. And he is going to stroke out at this._' Mirai thought with dread.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10 A Night To Remember Part II

I don't own any of the Dragon Ball universe. All I own is my tiny twisted imagination. Sorry the story is taking a while to complete but my life is busy right now. I will do my best to have the third and final part of this chapter up asap. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this crazy mess. Do remember this is a Yaoi. It does have male x male things going on. If you don't think you want to think about or read such things, just close the window.

Now, please enjoy…

Vacation

Chapter 10

A Night to Remember

Part II

At about the time Dende was diving off the Lookout platform Krillin, Master Roshi, and Marron were just sitting down around the campfire in Goku's back garden next to the river. Goku was spreading cream cheese on a round cracker on top of which he placed a bit of the sausage stick he was in the process of devouring. He smiled at Krillin and crammed it in his mouth, "Glad you guys decided to come!"

Krillin had a half way disgusted expression as he watched his best friend eat it, "Marron wouldn't have left me alone if we didn't. Man Goku, your iron stomach never fails to surprise me."

"Me either!" Roshi said squinting in the dim firelight. He took out a cracker from the package and poked a campfire fork through it before placing it over the fire. Both Goku and Krillin stared at him with a puzzled expression as it caught on fire. "Done already? That was fast." He blew it out and pulled it off his fork between two chocolate bars and topped it with a large marshmallow before happily taking a bite out of it.

"Uhh… Master Roshi, can you see okay out here?" Krillin asked.

He picked his cane up and poked Trunks with it, "Of course I can my boy, what makes you think I can't?" He leaned down and whispered in Goten's ear, "Your dad thinks I'm going blind or somethin'." Goten, Trunks, and Marron giggled all at once.

"Uh, riiight." Krillin said a little concerned about their old mentor. "Just do me a favor and don't wander alone out here, okay."

He ignored what Krillin said and this time stuck a chocolate bar on the end of his fork. "This is nice out here tonight, don't you kids think so?" He elbowed Krillin.

"Hey, I'm not a kid anymore." Krillin protested; just because he was short didn't mean he was eternally a child.

"I remember when we were kids!" Goku smiled looking at their own children.

"When was that dad?" Goten said turning his marshmallow around in the fire. He giggled as Master Roshi's chocolate melted way and burned up.

"That was a long time ago, back when Master Roshi was one of the most powerful men on the planet." He chuckled watching him puzzle over where the morsel on the end of his fork disappeared to.

"You and my daddy were his students weren't you Mr. Goku?" Marron asked with a smile, "Didn't you and daddy used to deliver milk together?"

"We sure did Pumpkin!" Krillin smiled remembering years long past.

"I remember once, I told the boys to go and find a rock that I threw; cause the one who found it was gonna be the one who got to eat supper." Master Roshi added.

The three kids got excited. "Who found it? Was it you dad?" Goten beamed.

"Krillin brought it back to me…" Master Roshi answered.

Goten frowned and sighed "awe… dad didn't get to eat"

Master Roshi looked over at him. "He might have been the one who brought it to me, but only after cheating. He tricked Goku to get it."

"Don't remind me. That food made me sick for days." Krillin looked a little green thinking about it.

"Hey that's right! I forgot about that part." Goku laughed shoving his friend's shoulder and nearly knocking him off the log he was sitting on.

Krillin threw his arms out for balance "Ahh… You're just too strong for your own good, Goku."

The kids all laughed. Goten pulled the marshmallow off his fork while it was still burning and popped it into his mouth.

Marron stared at him. "How can you do that? It would burn me, if I did it." She was old enough to start realizing there were some major differences between her and her two buddies.

Goten blinked, "Huh? Do what?"

She laughed, "Eat a burning marshmallow, silly!"

"I don't know. Just hot stuff doesn't really bother me." Goten answered.

"One time, mom saw me get some boiled eggs outta the pot while it was still boiling. She just flipped out. She thought I was burned and was gonna rush me over to the lab an stuff." Trunks added.

Marron stared at him wide eyed, "Oh Trunksy, did it hurt you?"

Trunks' cheeks turned pink. "No. I like hot stuff too."

Goten looked up at Goku, "Hey dad, how come we like hot stuff so much an like why doesn't it hurt us like it would Marron an mom an Bulma an everybody else? Well cept our brother's an you an Vegeta."

Goku looked at Krillin. "Is it okay to explain with Marron here?"

Krillin nodded, "Sure. She'll figure it out eventually, anyway."

"Well, You know that Vegeta and I come from another planet, right, called planet Vegeta?" He watched the boys nod, they all understood that. "Well planet Vegeta was a really hot place and that means we can take a lot more heat than people from Earth. Earth is a kinda cold planet and they like ice because they don't have a nice really big warm red sun like we had. Because you guys are our kids that means you like hot things too, right."

"I get it." Trunks said, "That's why dad is always complainin' about it bein' cold all the time." He smiled, "It's cause he misses his planet!"

Marron pulled Goten's ear. "You guys don't look like aliens to me. You don't have fake skin like the one I watched on TV with Dad and Master Roshi last night. You're not green either." Suddenly they all looked up at the adults as the light came on bright and strong in their minds.

Krillin didn't bat an eye or look up from the marshmallow he'd decided to toast for Master Roshi, "Yes, Piccolo and Dende are aliens too."

Marron inhaled, "I knew it!"

Trunks stood up and ran in a circle with his arms spread wide. "I'm a Prince of planet Vegeta!" He shouted.

Goten jumped up on the log and shouted with his friend, "and I am the Arch Master Guardian of the Prince and King!"

Marron ran after them "Can I be a princess or the queen then?"

Goku and Krillin just blinked at each other as they watched the next generation run off into the dark to play. Krillin didn't worry so much, he knew nothing would bother the kids; it was more what they all were playing at. "Those kids are us, twenty-five years ago, aren't they."

Goku simply said "Yep."

"What's up with the Arch Master Guardian thing?" He asked his longtime friend.

"Oh that? That's the title given to those chosen to guard the royal family. It's hereditary." Goku said spreading cream cheese on another cracker.

"So… that means you're Vegeta's hereditary guardian then?" Krillin asked trying to let the whole meaning soak in.

"Yep, an my dad died trying to keep Frieza from blowing up Vegeta and its King." He shoved the sausage topped cracker into his mouth.

"Ahh… that's why Vegeta was drawn to Earth then."

"Uh huh." Goku smiled and went back to making another cracker up.

"Wait… Did Marron just say she was the Princess?" Krillin jumped to his feet dropping his fork into the fire gap mouthed.

Goku gently grabbed his arm. "Relax that won't happen…"

Krillin chuckled wiping sweat from his brow, "You're right, they are just little kids."

Goku finished what he's started to say "For another 20 years anyway." He smiled and patted Krillin's shoulder.

Krillin fell over at what Goku said and imagining Vegeta as a father-in-law for his daughter. "Why did you have to go and say that."

Meanwhile elsewhere in Satan City…

"Where is she?" Mister Satan was yelling at any and all servants as he paced up and down the halls. "Where is my Videl? She's been gone all night!"

"She hasn't been home all afternoon or evening either, Mister Satan sir." A man said bowing as the overly loud, obnoxious, martial arts hero stormed passed.

"I bet she's gone to that boy's house again! I bet he's talking my little girl into doing all sorts of things boys are always thinkin' about!" He was mad. He knew what he thought about as a young man; it didn't help realizing _**HIS**_ daughter might be the one on the receiving end of such thoughts. "Oh my god, he could be defiling my little girl as we speak!"

"Yes, sir." A male servant said simply agreeing with the unreasonable man.

"That boy comes from a red neck family." He imagined the very worst possible of marriages aired on television, the highlight of a Jerry Springer show. "I gotta put a stop to it! That can't ever happen! She can't marry some redneck from the sticks! I gotta go rescue my little girl! Videl, I'm commin' to save ya honey!" He almost ran to the landing pad behind his beautiful white mansion and jumped into the small jump jet he owned, the one that said "Satan 1" and headed out toward the house where that guy from the Cell Games lived.

… High atop the Lookout…

Piccolo carried Vegeta into his bed chamber. A light smell of sandalwood incense drifted in the air in a room lit only by the soft flickering glow of candle light. Vegeta smiled at his big green savior "Wow, you went to all this trouble for me?" '_no one's ever gone to any kind of trouble like this for me_'. It was a foreign concept to him, but he decided on the spot that he liked it.

"You're the only Little Prince in my life, so it must be all for you." Piccolo gave his mate a soft fangy smile, which for most would have left the feeling of being dragged into a scene from a horror film to any human, but to a Sayian it was heaven. He laid his beautiful small prince down on the pile of soft feathery cushions he called his bed and sat down on a rather large-ish one to pull his boots and weighted clothing off for the night. No fighting, no being on guard for the planet, no one to pester them. Tonight, was going to be all about his Little Prince and no one or anything was going to get in the way of him achieving that.

Vegeta got up and walked over to a small panel on the wall and set some seductive music on to play. Piccolo smiled again. Vegeta was the only person in existence whom he allowed to touch, handle, and or play with his belongings, no one else would dare to, and this was music that only they related to and only in private. The prince loved to dance; he was a very seductive little snot and he knew it too. The only person on this planet who knew that fact was sitting not far away watching, eyes glued to him.

Gods Piccolo was glad for this old 60s music from the twentieth century, he didn't know who Suzie Q was but he was happy someone wrote this song about her. Vegeta leaned forward and very slowly licked the tip of one of the green man's antennae and then slipped away from him as he tried to wrap a strong yet gentle arm around his small waist. He had no intention of giving up this rare chance to dance just yet, he wanted to drive Piccolo mad first.

For Piccolo the world was swiftly being left behind as he let his eyes glide very slowly over every inch of the Princes' body. Tonight was going to be slow and easy.

…in a noisy section of West City…

The six teens sat in an out of the way corner of the West City Police Station. All of them looked like they'd been drug down a dusty, rocky, country road. Mirai glowered at Sharpner. He wanted to pound his face till it looked like a lump of raw hamburger. Gohan sat across from him watching with a worried expression. He was the only thing in existence which was keeping Mirai calm and right now he felt a lot like Vegeta did when pissed off. Videl looked at Dende, who was sitting next to her, trying to work up the courage to talk to him about his mom.

Sharpner was sprawled back like it was no big deal they had all just been arrested. He had a smug look on his face as he put one arm around Erasa and glanced at Mirai. "What's wrong Briefs?" He laughed sarcastically, "You mad because you can't sit next to your boyfriend here?" He nudged Gohan's shoulder.

"Hey… leave me alone, Sharpner." He was mad at the idiot too.

Mirai scowled even more, looking ever more like his dad by the second, "Keep your hands off of Gohan, fuck tard. If you touch him again I will break every bone in your hands."

"Ooo… did that hit a nerve?" He retorted.

Videl blinked as it finally soaked in, Gohan really did have a thing for Mirai, and apparently he had a very serious thing for him too. She now understood why Gohan got nervous when they were alone and always tried to get away from her all the time. She smiled ever so slightly to herself, '_no matter, I have a new interest now'_, she eyed Dende from the side. "Shut up Sharpner. Who cares if they're boyfriends or not, and you're the dumbass who got us in trouble anyway. I'm done being friends with you, all you ever do is cause us to get in trouble."

Erasa started to cry again. "My dad is gonna be so mad at me."

Videl looked at her. "It's okay, I'll have my dad talk to your mom and dad and see if they'll let you spend the night at my house." She glared at Sharpner "They'll believe it was all your fault."

Erasa smiled and sniffed. "You think they might?" She shrugged Sharpners arm off of her and hurriedly went over to sit on the bench next to Videl to get away from him. "I don't wanna be your girl anymore."

Sharpner's mouth dropped, "What? I didn't do anything and you guys are taking up for these fags?"

Gohan frowned, now he was stuck alone with him on this side. Sharpner made a kissing gesture at him.

That was enough for Mirai, he scooted over a little more the other direction and looked at Dende, "Sorry, but I'm not letting him sit over there with that fucking creep another second."

Dende smiled as they all shuffled around a little to make some room for Gohan. " It's okay, Mirai." He was happy that everyone was deciding on the right thing, to stay away from a trouble maker.

Mirai grabbed Gohan's wrist and pulled him over to sit beside him even if it was a little cramped now. It was Mirai's turn to lean back and put his arm around his love. He gave Sharpner a sarcastic Saiyan smirk his dad would be proud of.

… Back at the campfire…

As the adults sat and talked about when they were kids at the fire, Trunks, Goten, and Marron ran through the darker part of the garden at the front of the house chasing lightening bugs. Marron jumped in the air to scoop one up; when she opened her hand and looked at it she frowned, it was squashed all over her palm. "Awe… now he's dead." She wiped her hand on the drying grass so the little bug could go back to the Earth.

"Don't be sad. I bet me and Trunks can make some lightening bugs of our own, just for you Marron." Goten said smiling at the little girl who was genuinely upset she had killed a tiny little life.

She quickly brightened. "Really?" she looked at Trunks, "Trunksy, can you really make some for me?"

Trunks puffed up and beamed at her. "Sure we can! We're Sayian, we can do anything." Both boys truly believed that. Their dads had always managed to do anything that everyone said was impossible. They were used to everyone on the planet depending on them and they always stood up to face the challenge even if they knew they were going to die if they did. In their young minds, it was because they were different, they were Sayians and they could do anything.

They both sat down in the dead grass and concentrated on making the very smallest tiny sparkle of kai possible as Marron watched hopefully.

Goku's stomach growled. "Man, I miss Chi-Chi's cooking."

Krillin looked at his over-grown friend, "No offense Goku, but why in the world did you marry that woman anyway? All she does is yell a lot and nag you and Gohan constantly."

Goku thought about it in silence for a moment before answering, "Well, at the time I thought a wedding was something to eat, but at least I got two boys and someone who can make food for me out of the deal." He smiled thinking he was lucky. "Vegeta got someone who can't even boil an egg and make it taste good." He scrunched up his face remembering all of Bulma's food they'd had to eat as kids.

Krillin frowned in agreement. "Yuck, don't remind me. He's lucky Bunny can make up for it."

Suddenly Goku stood and looked up in the sky toward the east mumbling, "Why is that guy coming here?"

Krillin stood up as well looking in the same direction, "Who is it Goku?"

Master Roshi looked at them, "What? Is there some sexy babe commin'?"

Goku chuckled, "Not unless you call Hercule Satan a sexy babe."

Krillin sighed and rolled his eyes, "Oh great. What the hell does he want? Besides spoiling the night?"

Goku shrugged as the light craft landed in an open spot close by, "Don't know, but we're going to find out." He walked over to the plane as Hercule stepped out. "Hey Hercule, nice to see you again." He stuck his hand out to the man.

Mr. Satan shook his hand but didn't offer a smile in return instead he gave a short nod as he looked around. "Goku."

"What can we do you for, Hercule?" he replied with a smile, he would be hospitable even if Satan was not. '_What could he possibly want at this hour?_'

"Where is she? I know she's gotta be here with that boy of your's. Just tell me where they are." Mr. Satan demanded.

Goku and Krillin glanced at each other with a raised brow. Goku answered confused, "Where is who? And if you mean Gohan, he's at the Brief's home visiting with their son Mirai."

"Then that's where Videl is! She has a thing for your boy, and they could be there all alone!" He said waving his arms around excitedly.

"Maybe they're all having an orgy." Roshi added as he woke up briefly.

Both Goku and Krillin's jaw hit the ground at his random statement. "Master Roshi! They are not at Bulma and Vegeta's at a sex party!" Krillin snapped. It was not helping the situation at all.

"Oh my god! Did he say the kids were having a… a … sex party?" He lost control and began screaming. "Where's my little girl? If your son lays a hand on her I won't be responsible for what happens to him!"

Goku narrowed his eyes at the obnoxious man, "Mr. Satan calm down. I promise if anyone lays a hand on your daughter it won't be Gohan."

"How do you know that? Don't you know what goes through the minds of young men?" He ranted.

"Gohan is not that kind of boy." He said calmly. '_He really __**isn't**__ that kind of boy, goofball._'

The sudden noise of grownups shouting made Goten jump and he lost control of the little sparkles of kai he had been holding. They scattered across the ground like a dropped sparkling firework, some managed to hit Trunks' hand making him jump up slinging his hand and scattering the one he held as well.

"OW Goten! Pay attention, you burned my hand." He licked the little red spot on the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry, Trunks." He put a finger over his mouth. "Shhh… it sounds like someone arguing with dad."

"That's just dumb. Only dad argues with your dad and my dad is at the Lookout." He said loudly not noticing the glow behind them.

"I heard it too," Marron interrupted. "It sounds like that man that mommy doesn't like."

They stood listening to a man who sounded really angry. "That's Videl's dad." Goten said. "How come he's yelling at dad? Videl isn't here, and anyway my brother doesn't like her, he likes your brother."

Just then Trunks jumped as something burned his foot. He turned wide eyed. "Oh crap!"

Marron screeched as they all realized the grass and brush, deadened from a drought, was on fire. "Goten! Help me put it out!" Trunks shouted.

"What do we do Trunks?" Goten shouted jumping around.

"I know! If we fly around it really fast maybe the wind will put the flames out!" Trunks said jumping in the air.

The boys flew around in circles around the burning spot so fast they looked like a miniature tornado, but all they managed to do was fan the flames and make it worse. It was right up against the house a lot bigger and a lot hotter.

Trunks yelled, "Marron go get your dad! Hurry!"

She ran as fast as she could for a little human girl toward the back of the house.

Around the back of the house everyone heard Marron scream and instantly stopped what they were doing looking at each other.

Krillin shouted "That was Marron!"

Mr. Satan looked the direction of her scream and his eyes bugged out. "Oh my god! There's a fire!"

About that time Marron came running around the house yelling as loud as she could, "Daddy, Daddy help the house is burnin'!"

All at the same time all three men ran toward the front of the house. Krillin scooped Marron up and flew her to Roshi's side. "You stay here with Roshi, and do whatever he tells you to do pumpkin!" he looked at Roshi desperately, "don't let her out of your sight!"

Roshi pulled her close to him, "I'll keep her safe boy, just get that fire out!"

Krillin flew at top speed to the front of the house. The whole front porch was engulfed in flames and it was quickly spreading to the inside. Hercule was beating at part of it with his cape trying to put it out. Goku was using IT to go to and from the lake dumping water on it using Goten's wading pool, but it was having no affect. Krillin grabbed the nearest large tub and flew doing the same thing as Goku. "Goten and Trunks get out of here! Go to Master Roshi and don't leave his side!" Goku bellowed.

The two frightened boys didn't hesitate to do exactly as he said. As soon as they reached him Marron jumped up and hugged Trunks. "It's okay Kids." Roshi said keeping them together, "Goku, Krillin, and that loud mouth, will probably have it out in a minute or two." He watched worriedly as the flames spread to the roof.

…Far above the world's problems…

Vegeta pulled his tight shirt off and dropped it to the floor slowly and just as slowly stepped out of his loose baggy jeans as they fell to the floor. '_The Crystal Ship indeed_' he thought. He walked and moved as fluidly as any exotic dancer ever could. He slipped around Piccolo just barely touching his body in the process. He finally stopped in front of him and slipped Piccolo's gi down off his shoulders with his silky soft tail.

Piccolo was hardly breathing. It was taking all of his concentration to not attack Vegeta and have his way with him right now. '_Soon, let him have fun dancing for me; delightful, beautiful, tiny, little slip of a Prince. Every inch of that Saiyan body is mine_.' He thought to himself.

Vegeta lightly ran his tongue down his chest and nipped at Piccolo's skin, his fangs grown just a little. His body was getting hot and his vision was hazing as he kneeled in front of his massive seme. He felt dwarfed by the man and submissive to him in a way that no one else had ever made him feel. He thrilled in it. Near him he didn't always have to be the strong one, he could let his Green Man be strong and for once someone could protect him. He ran his hands along Piccolo's stiffened member.

Piccolo inhaled as Vegeta touched him. He looked down at him with glassy eyes almost as if drugged. In fact the Prince was his drug; he needed, wanted, and craved him. He ran his large clawed hands through all of that beautiful soft silky black hair. Gods; he so wanted his beautiful, little uke. Vegeta knew exactly what he was doing, Piccolo knew his Prince was not a young pup as things go, but Saiyan's aged differently. He was still considered fairly young and he kept his body perfect. He was a small solid muscle, his waist was tiny and so was his frame, and his eyes were pitch black. '_God damn, how could any sane man __**not**__ be attracted to him_' he thought.

Vegeta looked up into his eyes and thought back to him '_I heard that, Green Man, but I am no man's slut but yours._' He slid his mouth all the way down his lover's throbbing hard member sucking hard as he did.

Piccolo's eyes rolled back at the feel of his baby's mouth all around him. He groaned resisting the urge to push just a little deeper. He just managed to think back to him '_Baby, you are no man's slut period. You are my sweet, little, innocent, prince. Always._'

Vegeta looked up at him with huge black eyes that melted into Piccolo's very soul and wrapped his tail around his lover's leg loosely as he stroked his mouth over him. '_Keep me safe please_' he pleaded with those dark eyes.

Piccolo couldn't stand it any longer he bared his double fangs and gave a snarling growl in warning to the whole universe. '_No slimy, icy, psychopath will ever lay a finger on you again as long as I am alive_.' He picked his beautiful little mate up, still half crouched, and carried him to his bed in two steps and hovered crouching over him.

Vegeta wrapped his tail a little tighter around his leg arching his back and lowering his head in submission mentally begging '_Take me Green Man, long and hard. Gods please fuck me_'.

Vegeta's scent was over powering; Piccolo released a dormant Namekian warrior's roar he'd inherited from Nail, again warning anyone who heard it to stay far away and plunged deep into his squirming Prince. He wrapped his arm tightly around Vegeta's waist while grabbing Vegeta's stiffness with the other causing a wail of ecstasy to escape the smaller man's mouth. Piccolo leaned forward laying his head gently next to his and gave his baby what he was needing and begging for. Relief from the stress, comfort in knowing no matter how bad things were he could lean on someone strong, to completely relinquish control to a good strong mate. Gods… the Prince felt totally filled by his mate, for at least right now, they were one.

As Vegeta wanted it Piccolo kept it hard, pounding, and fast. All he felt were his tiny hips, and tight hot ass. His eyes rolled as he was completely intoxicated by Vegeta's musky scent. '_No other hands will ever again touch you, you belong to me! Me alone, Little Prince! No other will take what is mine!_'

Vegeta howled something akin to the sound of a tiger in heat as he came in a burst on the bed beneath him at the same time his mate filled him with his hot sticky seed. They remained as they were panting for a moment until Piccolo smiled and lightly swept his fingers over his lover's bare ass. He kissed Vegeta between his shoulder blades and whispered mentally '_mine_', before le lay down next to him pulling him close.

Vegeta snuggled in close feeling safe and secure and kissed his Green Man's fingers whispering aloud. "Piccolo…"

Piccolo yawned heavily exposing a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, he then kissed the back of his head, "What Baby…"

It was Vegeta's turn to yawn, maybe tonight he could sleep for a change, "I love you."

Piccolo smiled and breathed in his scent as he began to drift, "Shh… I love you too, Little Prince" He aimed a remote at the wall and shut his stereo off then lay close snuggling his one true love. He kissed his ear knowing Vegeta was already asleep, "Sleep peaceful baby. Your safe, I promise."

… At a place where a house once stood….

Goku stood staring at the place he used to call his home with a blank stare. He couldn't believe it. Their house was nothing but a burned out hull; everything they owned, all of the memories of such good family meals and gatherings were gone, now a smoldering char.

Mister Satan walked up beside him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Uh… Goku, are you alright?"

Goku just blinked, his mind was just trying to figure out how he was going to explain how he was going to explain this to Chi-Chi when the women returned home in a few days.

Mister Satan genuinely felt bad for the man. They all three had tried very hard to put the fire out but it was like it had a mind of its own. He'd never seen anything like it in his life. "You know you and your family are welcome to stay in my home as long as you need to get back on your feet." He offered.

Goku turned to face him and smiled, beneath the obnoxious façade Satan really was a good man. "Thank you, Hercule, but we'll be fine. We can stay at the Briefs for a couple of days till we sort it out."

"Are you sure? I mean… me an Videl… we got a huge house an there's plenty of empty room in it." He offered again.

Goku smiled even more. "Thank you for the offer, but we'll get through it okay. We've been through worse together." He looked down at his lifelong friend and laughed.

Krillin looked up at him, his face was almost all black from soot and he looked for all the world like a short skinny Mister Popo. "What?" he asked unaware of what now both his friend and Mister Satan were laughing hysterically over.

"Well, I'd tell you to go look in the mirrior, but it's burned up." Goku laughed wiping a tear from his eye. Just at that moment his cell phone rang, strangely at the same time that Mister Satan's cell phone went off. They looked at one another shrugged and answered at the same time.

(simultaneous conversations)

**Goku:** Hello?... Yes this is Son Goku the father of Son Gohan…

**Hercule**: Hello… Yes this is Hercule Satan Videl Satan's dad…

There was a pause as each man was listening to whoever was on the other end of the line. Krillin raised a brow wondering what was going on that they would both get a call at the same time and both be saying the exact same thing. He could tell from their expressions it couldn't be anything good.

(simultaneous conversations)

**Goku**: Are you sure you have the right kid?

**Hercule**: That can't be right…

(simultaneous conversations)

**Goku**: That doesn't sound like Gohan at all…

**Hercule**: That's not like Videl at all…

Now Krillin, Master Roshi, and the kids were watching and listening carefully worried if everyone was alright.

(simultaneous conversations)

**Goku**: Yeah I understand…

**Hercule**: Yeah I get it…

(simultaneous conversations)

**Goku**: I'll be right there.

**Hercule**: I'll be right there.

Goku and Mister Satan looked at each other and blinked. Mister Satan broke the silence. "I thought you said you boy wasn't that kinda kid?" worry was etched all over his face.

"He isn't. I'm having trouble believing all of it too. None of our kids would behave this way." Goku looked at Krillin. "Krillin listen, you have to go to the Lookout. Tell Piccolo and Vegeta that Dende and Mirai have been arrested and they have to come down to West City Police Headquarters and pick them up. I would go myself but I have to go get Gohan and they can't seem to reach either of them."

Goten and Trunks started jumping all around shouting at the same time. "Is my brother okat?"

Goku squatted down and put one hand on each of their shoulders. "Hey you two, your brothers are okay."

Goten stopped and looked his dad in the eye only inches away from it. "Did Gohan rob a bank dad?"

Goku, and even Mister Satan, couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "No, Gohan didn't rob a bank, but I need you guys to stay with Krillin and Master Roshi tonight while we straighten all of this out okay?"

"Alright, dad." Goten said satisfied for now.

Trunks kicked at a rock then looked at his father's best friend, "Goku?"

Goku smiled and looked at the lavender haired boy "What is it Trunks?"

"Will you not let dad kill Mirai, please? He's the only big brother I got, even if he's an older me from another universe." His lip quivered a little. "I don't wanna lose my big brother."

Mister Satan Looked confused at what the boy just said but kept quiet. He knew there was something strange and not quite right about all of the people who were there that day at the cell games.

Goku chuckled quietly while ruffling the boy's hair. "Hey, it's alright. Vegeta isn't going to kill Mirai. We just need you to stay with Marron and Goten at Master Roshi and Krillin at Kami House tonight, is that going to be okay with you?"

Trunks sniffed a little and smiled. "Yeah, Trutle can play games with us."

Goku stood up and looked at Krillin, "Can you guys manage okay?"

"Sure. It's not the kids I'm worried about," He frowned, "It's having to tell Vegeta and Piccolo. Man, why do I always have to be the harbinger of sorrows."

"Goku, You wanna ride with me into town? I mean… since we're goin to the same place and all?" Mister Satan asked. He could see the disappointment in Goku's face, first the man's house burned down, then you get a call saying your kid's been arrested.

"Sure why not. My energy is down a lot from fighting the fire. Thanks Hercule." He hugged his youngest, "I want you both to be on your best behavior for Master Roshi and Krillin and don't make a mess at their house."

"We won't dad." He ran back to Master Roshi, and shouted to his dad as he and Mister Satan were taking off, "Go break Gohan outta jail dad!"

Krillin loaded the kids into the car he was thankful he'd brought, since he was now too tired to fly home. Roshi got into the driver's seat with the kids in the back. "Are you gonna be okay driving back alone Master Roshi?"

"Of course I will boy. Just go do what you have to, I'll take the youngsters home" The old turtle hermit answered. He drove away at a slow pace.

Krillin was left standing there by himself in the dim light the embers of what was left of Goku's house. "Well, if I don't tell them no one else will." He launched himself into the air flying toward the Lookout.

As he flew, Krillin thought about how he was ever going to tell either of them, they had to go and get the kids from the police station. No matter how he thought about it, it never turned out, in his mind, with him in good shape so he pushed all worrying aside and let the silence of the night calm his completely frayed nerves.

In a short while he touched down on the white marble tiles in the Lookout's gardens. Now, if he could just pluck up the courage to go figure out where Vegeta and Piccolo were hiding. He wandered into the kitchen but didn't find them. "Damn. I figured with Vegeta's Saiyan stomach they might be in the Galley." He mumbled to himself. He turned and wandered checking everywhere; the world room, the lower levels, the waterfall. Nowhere. Krillin swallowed as he realized there was only one more place they could be. Piccolo's bedchamber; his face turned fire red as he quietly walked up the cool white stone steps to the door leading into it.

He took a deep breath and knocked on it almost inaudibly, "Piccolo… Vegeta… are you guys in there?" he whispered. There was no response. Krillin's tension over the whole business eased a little. '_Maybe Goku got a phone call through to them after all_.' He thought. He got a little braver and knocked a little louder. "Vegeta … Piccolo… I gotta tell you guys something if you're in there… come on its majorly important." Again there was no response at all. '_I guess they really aren't here, but I better make sure before I leave_'. He hit the latch on Piccolo's door and poked his head inside. He coughed as burning incense wafted out. '_Candle light?_' he thought. "Nobody would leave candles burning". He glanced around the room his jaw dropping a little more as his eyes slowly focused in the dim light. Piles of clothing were scattered all around the room; he made the mistake of looking at Piccolo's bed. "**Oh My God**." He said loudly.

Piccolo and Vegeta were lying there totally naked and only barely covered by blankets. Piccolo was curled around Vegeta with his naked back side facing Krillin. They instantly came awake at the sound of his voice.

"**KRILLIN**! What are you doing?" Piccolo boomed like only he could do. Vegeta let out a cougar like screech and grabbed a blanket around him.

Krillin didn't even know what that sound was he heard coming from the Saiyan. His human ears had never heard anything like it; but he was sure his eyeballs were melting out of his head now. He snapped out of it. "Oh my god, I'm sorry but you guys have to get dressed right now, something's happened." He slammed the door shut and slumped against the wall trying to scour the images from his brain and mumbled, "Why does it always have to be me?"

There was a scuffling noise from inside and then the door opened with Piccolo stepping out with a sheet wrapped around him and Vegeta stepped out with a blanket draped much like a kimono and his hair was down and brushed back. Krillin blinked never having seen Vegeta with his hair down before. "Do you mind explaining to me why you barged into my bedchamber now?" Piccolo asked irritatedly.

"You guys have got to go down to the West City police station. Mirai, Gohan, Dende, and even Videl got arrested for some reason." He took another deep breath and continued. "Goku left with Hercule already to go get them, but they need you guys too. Apparently Dende told the police you were his dad Piccolo, and they won't let Mirai go with Goku."

Vegeta exploded, "**WHAT?**"

Piccolo put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder, "Calm down, Vegeta." He looked at Krillin, "What were they arrested for?"

"Having some kind of wild party I think." He answered.

"A **WILD** party? They went to a **WILD** party?" Vegeta yelled

"No I think the party was at your house, actually." Krillin said becoming a little more fearful remembering how Vegeta could be when he wanted to.

"They had a **WILD** party at our house are we told them to cool it tonight?" He screamed beginning to draw in energy.

Krillin took about three steps back and was preparing to fly away, when Piccolo reached out and gripped Vegeta's shoulder. "That's enough, stop it right now. That's not going to help. Calm down and don't fly off the handle blindly. We don't even know the truth of what happened, and I want to hear from Dende exactly what went wrong and why." He was more like a parent to Dende than he would ever admit to.

Then Krillin witnessed something amazing. Vegeta instantly let go of the energy he was building up and became almost placid. "You're right, I shouldn't jump to conclusions. I'm sorry."

Krillin would have fallen over if he wasn't so shocked. "Oh yeah, Master Roshi and I are taking the boys to Kami House for the rest of the night. I just wanted to tell you, you can take your time picking them up tomorrow. Marron loves to play with them, so they'll be alright."

Vegeta smiled at Krillin. It made him nervous. "Thank You Krillin. I trust you with the boys. We'll be by sometime tomorrow to get them and we appreciate you looking after them." Vegeta's voice was like silk, unlike anything he'd ever heard.

"Sure thing Vegeta." Krillin responded smiling back at him. "Any time." He ran and dove off the side of the Lookout headed for home.


	11. Chapter 11 A Night To Remember Part III

**Vegeta**: What in the name of the Gods more could be done to me?

**Goku**: *Blank stare* I think I'm the one who got the short end of the stick in the last part.

**Mr. Satan**: I sorta gotta agree with Goku on that one.

**Piccolo**: One night alone… that's all I wanted. Just one night…

**Vegeta**: *winks* I'll give you another lap dance later, Green Man.

**Krillin**: Oh man! What'd you have to go and say that for? *Scrubs imagination with a wire

brush* That image is burned into my mind for the rest of forever.

**Goku & Mr. Satan**: What Image?

**Krillin**: Don't ask. *looks at Weibie* Could we just have the story so I can forget about it?

I don't own any of the Dragon Ball universe. All I own is my tiny twisted imagination. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. This is a Yaoi. It does have male x male things going on. If you don't want to think about or read such things, just close the window.

**Author's Note: **All Saiyan which is spoken in the story was originally typed in wingdings 1. When I posted it here it was completely gone; so, I just just italicized it. The original affect was to make it unintelegible to humans, like it would be. Sadly that effect is now lost, But do enjoy the story and I promise the next part, part IV shall be the last for this chapter.

Vacation

Chapter 11

A Night to Remember

Part III

Vegeta and Piccolo disappeared back into the bedroom. Piccolo watched his love pull his clothing back on with a touch of sadness in his heart. He just wanted to give Vegeta one night of rest and relaxation.

He walked up behind his love before he could get his shirt on and wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him close, "I know you're upset. I can feel it." He leaned down and kissed the top of his head, "Is it because of the kids, or because we couldn't have our night together?"

Vegeta sighed deeply, "I don't know; both maybe? I wanted to be alone with you. There are always so many people around us." He shrugged disappointedly, "It's just, you're the only I can really be just me around."

Piccolo danced his claws lightly over his Little Prince's bare chest, "Aren't you always just you; evil, little, hot tempered, sexy man?" he pinched his ass as if to emphasize it.

He chuckled softly, "Yeah, but I want to let all of it go once in a while. I want to be the weak one, the one who needs help… I want to be the one who is carried." He sighed again; blushing to the bone as he confessed what was eating him alive inside, '_Just say it damn it! It's not like he hasn't already figured it out_.'

Piccolo smiled softly and kissed his ear hearing every word he just thought, "Figured what out?" He rubbed his massive hands over his bottom and squeezed lightly, "That you need a big strong guy in your bed every night instead of a frail woman? That you love to dance and tease men you think could over power you; which is why your hips swing when you walk?"

Vegeta's breath caught. Piccolo chuckled quietly, "It's alright. You are that for me and more. Mmm… my beautiful, exotic, sweet, innocent, baby doll, Little Prince; as long as it's mine and no one else's." He inhaled his musky scent once more before letting him go. "Right, now get your shirt on sexy boy." Piccolo snapped his fingers becoming instantly dressed and smiled at his little mate just in time to watch him pull that tight shirt over his head.

Vegeta was the person he expressed himself as to the world again once his shirt was pulled over his head. "Alright, let's got get the waywards out of jail." He walked out Piccolo's door appearing for all the world like the cool, icy, Prince of all Saiyans he normally was, almost gliding as he walked.

Piccolo was only a step behind him; he was every inch a Namekian warrior monk, guardian of the Earth's guardian. They both did a power dive toward the surface and headed for West City. It didn't take very long to get there; they landed on the steps outside the police station. Vegeta strode up the steps and opened the door hard. Mister Satan who was at the front desk must have jumped two feet off the ground.

Goku didn't even turn around, "Hey Vegeta."

Vegeta walked up to the desk and scowled at the woman, "I am here for my son Mirai Briefs." He said in an irritated voice typical for him.

"Wonderful." The woman said with about as much sarcasm. She looked up at him, "And you are?"

"I am Vegeta Briefs." He said tossing her his driver's license and ID card.

"Lovely." Her words dripped with disdain. She looked at Piccolo, "And who are you? The green kid's dad I take it?"

Piccolo made sure to give her a big fangy grin and said, "Why yes I am, thank you." He tossed her his driver's license, the one where he was wearing his post boy shirt, and kept smiling at her making her as uneasy as she was trying to make others.

"Great. All of you can have a seat over there while I fill out the paper work." She turned away trying to ignore Piccolo.

They all turned around to have a seat and found an irritable looking, slightly older man sitting on one side, and a nervous looking woman sitting on the other. They all seemed to choose to sit next to the woman, almost as if protecting her from some unknown attacker.

Vegeta leaned over a little looking at Goku, "What's wrong with you Kakarot? You look like someone stole your marshmallow."

Mister Satan answered, "Oh uh… Goku's house burned down."

This time it was Piccolo who answered, "What?! Goku, is that true?!" He shouted. The woman at the desk looked up at them. He lowered his voice. "Are you serious?"

Goku nodded. "Yeah, I'm not sure exactly what happened yet. I sent the boys off with Krillin and Master Roshi. All I know is Marron came running around the back of the house yelling the house was on fire. By the way, I never got the chance to thank you for trying to help us put it out, Hercule." He offered the man his hand.

Mr. Satan shook his hand. "Any time Goku. You're all good people and I'd do anything for you." He frowned, "I'm just sorry we weren't able to put it out."

"We'll make room at Capsule and maybe we can find another capsule house in the lab storage." Vegeta looked at his best friend. "We'll clean it up and the women will never know; we'll just tell Chi-Chi the new house was a surprise. Besides, that's what I'm telling Bulma about the new kitchen. They'll all believe it if we give Krillin some new appliances and furniture for 18, too." He grinned a sarcastic grin.

Goku smiled his infamous happy smile, "Wow, Geta! Really?!" He was already feeling more light-hearted about the whole business. "The girls are gonna be so happy when they come home in a few days."

The woman who'd been sitting there spoke up, "You're all so sweet. You're good husbands to your wives."

Goku smiled back at her, "Why thank you, Ma'am. I'm Goku." He stuck his hand out to her.

She shook it, "Hello, I'm Vanessa, Erasa's mother."

"Hi, I'm Gohan's dad." Goku replied.

"I know Mr. Satan, Videl's father and…" she narrowed her eyes at the lone man on the other side, "I know Kendal Sharpner." She looked at the men who were unfamiliar to her and said "His grandson is dating my daughter, his parents are never home, and it wouldn't surprise me if our kids got in trouble because of something he did. But anyway, may I ask who you all are?"

"Allow me, Vanessa. I know these guys kinda." Mister Satan interjected.

"This here, who you just met, is Goku. His son goes to Orange Star High School, with our kids." He said patting Goku on the back. Then he motioned toward Vegeta, being extra careful _not_ to touch him, "This is Vegeta Briefs, his kids and Goku's kids are all good friends, er… at least that's what Videl says anyway." He leaned over and mumbled to her, "There's a rumor that says, he's some kinda long lost prince or somethin'." He gestured at Piccolo, "And this fella here is Piccolo. He's some kinda monk I think." He looked at Piccolo and asked, "You're that green boy's dad ain't ya?"

Piccolo knitted his brow ridges, "I can be."

"That's good enough for me." Erasa's mother said. "Pleased to meet you all." She glared at Kendal. "That is except you, why don't you people make that boy of yours behave and make him stay out of trouble?"

"Erik _**is**_ a good kid" He sneered. "Your daughter and that obnoxious girl of Satan's are constantly dragging him and enticing him."

"Ha!" She sneered back and turned her head so she didn't have to look at the impossible man.

Just then all six teens walked out into the lobby from in the back. They were all looking at the floor and feeling ashamed; that is except for Erik Sharpner. He had a smug expression, as if he were proud of what happened, and he held his head high.

"Okay, let's go granddad. I have places to be and people to see." He said standing there impatiently.

"Dad, I am so sorry." Mirai could barely look Vegeta in the eyes, "I let things get out of control, and let you down."

"You didn't let me down. Tell me what happened later, okay. Let's just go home." Vegeta said, standing to lay a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

'_I'm proud of you Baby Doll; you're not letting your temper get the better of you._' Piccolo thought to his mate. Vegeta smiled to him and nodded silently.

Videl just ran and hugged her dad. "Dad!" She looked up at him. "Can Erasa spend the night at our house tonight?"

"Videl!" he smiled at his precious daughter, she was all he had left of his wife; she looked so much like her mother. "Are you okay? Did they do anything to you?"

She glared at Sharpner, "Only if you count acting like an idiot and trying to get us all to drink."

They all were starting to walk toward the doors. Goku just put an arm around Gohan's shoulders and neither one of them said anything. They didn't have to. Goku knew Gohan didn't do anything bad deliberately, and Gohan knew his dad would accept that he would make mistakes.

Erasa hung onto her mother's arm as they walked out onto the steps, "Oh my god, mom! Erik brought alcohol over to Mirai's house, and then started a fight with him. I broke up with him, please, please, please… let me spend the night with Videl."

Piccolo narrowed his eyes, '_Dende, what happened tonight?_' he thought to him.

'_Well, I believe everyone here, with the exception of Erik, learned a valuable lesson_.' Dende thought back to him.

'_And what was that?_" Piccolo asked.

'_I think everyone learned several things important in life. One is choose your friends wisely, and don't give into temptations that you know can get you in trouble. Another is discrimination is not funny; no matter who is doing it. The last thing is accepting that you, and everyone around you, make mistakes. Just be sure you learn from them and do you best to avoid making the same one twice_.' He smiled, he may have been young, but he was still wise.

'_Sounds like a lot for one night_.' Piccolo thought.

'_Not really. We're just good is all._' He thought beaming at the older Namekian. They stopped walking, still on the steps of the police station, when everyone else did not really paying attention engrossed in their mental conversation.

"Like I said Briefs, I completely blame all of this on your son." Kendal said raising his voice a little more.

"My son did nothing wrong! Your BRAT came to our house uninvited!" Vegeta yelled at the ridiculous man.

"shit." Piccolo said flatly. He was trying to get down to where Vegeta was but everyone was in the way.

Gohan, Mirai, Videl, Dende, and Erasa scooted to one side at the bottom of the steps. Mirai tried to shield Gohan, who was letting him, as he peaked over his shoulder afraid of a pissed off Vegeta. Dende was trying to do his best to shield the girls, for he knew quite well just how Vegeta could be.

Even Goku was upset that this man would have the nerve to say their boys caused all of this. And… exactly what did he mean calling him an uneducated redneck? "Look I don't know who you are, but our kids are not any of the things you are calling them."

"They're a bunch of fags!" Erik shouted over his grandfather's shoulder, "And Videl and Erasa are probably gay too! They're always hanging out too much and stuff. It's almost like Videl tries to control everything she thinks!"

"Now you listen here young man!" Erasa's mother raised her voice, "The only one who is a bad seed in this crowd is you!" Piccolo pushed her to the back to protect her from the wrath of the Saiyan Prince that he knew was beginning to boil over; he could feel it, if he could just reach him in time.

"Hey!" Hercule Satan Piped up. "You can't say that about MY Videl! You loud mouthed brat, you apologize to those girls right now!"

Vegeta clenched his fists in anger trying in vain to control it. "If you don't shut that **BRAT** up I will shut both of your mouths for you!"

"Shut your fucking mouth about shit you don't know anything about Sharpner!" Mirai yelled trying to distract and defuse his dad.

Kendal poked a finger in Vegeta's chest, "Don't you, or your bastard son, ever threaten my grandson again!"

The Z gang froze for a split second as their jaws hit the ground. Then everything happened in slow motion. Mirai turned and shouted at his friend, "Dende, get the women **OUT** of here dad's gonna go off!"

He wasted no time grabbing Videl and Erasa but couldn't get to her mother. Piccolo shook his head at him and shoved her back through the door behind him. They moved too fast for Hercule to see, except for the sparks they made when they paused for a split second.

Vegeta looked into Kendal's eyes as he grabbed the man's hand in his fist and broke it instantly with nearly no effort; his own eyes were blood red from anger. Kendal learned too late that it was not a good idea to judge a book by its cover. Vegeta was short but he had an unearthly strength. Kendal howled in pain. Sharpner was about to throw a punch at Vegeta but Goku blocked it easily with his palm; he didn't want the boy to get hurt even if he didn't like the kid.

Hercule jumped into the act and grabbed Kendal by the shirt. "You can't do that to my friends. I'll show you." He was going to use his famous martial art kicks on him when Piccolo grabbed him by the back of the shirt and tossed him aside out of the way, and away from Vegeta.

Piccolo touched him on the shoulder since he was not responding to any of the mental urges he was sending through their bond. He was teetering on falling into a Saiyan rage. Vegeta grabbed Piccolo's arm and threw him over his shoulder on top of Kendal and his no good grandson. "**NOBODY WILL EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN**!" In his mind he saw Zarbon go over his shoulder. He drew in a massive amount of energy making the ground shake and rocks and dust hover in mid-air. His hair turned a beautiful shade of gold as he went into super Saiyan mode.

Police began pouring out of the building with their guns and tasers aimed directly at Vegeta. Piccolo screamed "**NOOOOO**! Don't shoot him!" '_Gods please baby respond_' he thought to him.

Kendal began screaming as loud as he could, "That man assaulted me! He tried to kill me!"

Every man who had a taser hit him with it. Vegeta howled as electricity surged through his body. It was short circuiting with the energy he'd pulled in. All he remembered was the torture he endured for years at Frieza's hands. The surge would have been enough to kill a human; Vegeta just gasped let go of his super Saiyan form and collapsed on the steps where he was.

Piccolo stared in shock. He knew he was alive; he could feel it, but there at the last Vegeta was scared. He could see flashes from his mind of chains, needles, being choked, and being tortured in general. He snapped out of it as cold hand cuffs were slipped around his wrists. "Vegeta" was all he kept saying to himself. He wanted so badly to carry his Little Prince out of here, to get him away from everything that was setting his PTSD off.

Goku looked odd with his hands cuffed behind his back. All of them were being arrested, right in front of their kids whom they had just picked up from jail. Goku looked at his son with black rimed red eyes; Gohan gasped as he realized his dad had gone to level four when he thought the prince was in danger. "Gohan listen to me. Go get Roshi and your Grandpa. They're the only ones who can get us out of this mess." It was all he could manage before he too was dragged off back through the doors for processing.

Gohan blinked too stunned to speak or move. Mirai touched his arm, "Gohan, are you okay?"

Gohan jumped, "Oh my God! Dad!" He looked at Mirai with panic in his eyes. "Dad got arrested!"

Mirai grabbed his arms holding him still. "Baby, it's okay. We're going to go do what he said. Calm down Gohan, It'll be alright."

Dende walked over and touched his sleeve. "Gohan, it'll be okay." He smiled at his best friend calming him instantly.

Gohan stopped shouting and took a deep breath. "Thanks Dende."

Videl looked at Mirai and smiled. "So, you two really are an item."

Mirai gave her a Saiyan glare, "Is that a problem?!"

Videl laughed, "No, chill out, I was just going to say you guys make a great couple." She smiled. "I don't care. He's awesome Gohan, you shouldn't keep him hidden."

"Heh… You really thing so Videl?" He blushed.

"You guys are so cute!" Erasa declared.

Mirai rolled his eyes, "That's great, but we don't have time for a bunch of girl's talk."

Erasa's eyes lit up, "You know what this means Videl?"

Videl and Erasa hugged each other and shouted, "Gohan's one of us! We have a new girlfriend!"

"Huh?!" Gohan gasped at their outburst and turned even redder across his whole face.

"Like I said, we don't have time for this. We have to go get the Ox King and Master Roshi!" Mirai said impatiently.

"Oh wow, can we like, hang out with you guys?" Videl asked.

Mirai looked a little irritated, "I don't care, but come on!"

Dende knew that Mirai was getting frustrated; mostly because he was scared for his dad more than he let on. "I have an idea, why don't you and Erasa come with me to the Lookout, Videl, while they do what they have to. Afterward, we can all meet up there again."

"Cool! I'd love to see where you live, Dende." Videl said taking his hand.

Dende blushed; a violet blue color spread across his cheeks, "Hehe. Sure, I'll show you all the gardens."

"Are you forgetting to ask me first?" Vanessa said as she came down the steps looking a bit disheveled from being unceremoniously shoved through the doors of the police station.

"No. Mom, please let me go with Dende and Videl. Nothing doing young lady, and Videl is supposed to come home with me as well." She looked at Videl. "Your father asked me to look after you until he comes to pick you up when he is released."

"Hey! Maybe Dende can come and hang out with us since his dad was taken in too." Erasa looked at her mom, "Please mom? We've all been through so much tonight. Dende can't go home and deal with it by himself."

Vanessa sighed. She knew her daughter's heart was in the right place and the boy seemed to be a good natured lad. "Alright, his father can pick him up from our house."

Dende smiled, "Thank you ma'am." He looked at Mirai and Gohan, "Can you guys have dad pick me up at Erasa's house?" '_Please you gotta do this for me guys; she's holding my hand_' he thought to them.

'_Alright, I'll have grandpa tell Piccolo where you're at_' Gohan thought back to him, "Sure, I don't think your dad would mind."

"Thanks Guys." He turned and smiled careful not to show his fangs, "Thank you again for inviting me along, Ma'am."

"No problem, Dende. I'm just the chauffer." She smiled and herded the kids toward her shiny blue minivan.

"Come on, we gotta get dad and your dad and Piccolo outta jail." Gohan stared at Mirai with wide eyes still in a state of disbelief. "Did you see dad?! He was at level 4!"

"I know, probably because dad was headed there too. What the hell is wrong with everyone? Everybody keeps flipping out, even our kid brothers." He shook his head as he levitated into the air. "Let's just go and get Master Roshi first, then we'll go get your grandfather."

Gohan jumped up and took off across the sky, with his mate, toward the only adults they knew, other than Krillin, who were not locked up in jail right now. '_I'm really worried_' he spoke soundlessly to Mirai.

'_I know you are babe, but it'll be alright. Roshi and the Ox King will get them all out soon enough._' Mirai slowed a little and reached out to hold Gohan's hand as they flew.

'_I just hope your dad is okay._' Gohan felt a brief twinge of worry seep through their bond before it was hidden again.

'_Don't worry, in some ways, dad is stronger than all of us put together_.' Mirai half smiled to his love.

Vegeta tried to focus on anything. His head hurt; he felt like he'd been stung by Frieza again. He felt himself being dropped onto a cushion of some kind; he tried to think of what had happened. Where the hell was he? It was like trying to hold water in a sieve. He cracked his eyes but his vision was still blurry. '_bars?_' he thought to himself. Frieza hadn't put any of them in a cage for a long time. Why was he doing it now? He laughed drunkenly as it dawned on him why Frieza would do such a thing. "_He must be having some sort of sport for his slimy friends_"

Pure Saiyan can out of his mouth. The two officers who were walking out of the cell they'd dropped him, and the other one who looked like him, looked at each other. "Waddaya suppose that is?"

"I got no clue, sounds like drunk talk to me." The other replied as they shut the door.

"Serves em right, they look dangerous, them fellas do." The sound of their voices drifed away as they left.

Goku looked at Vegeta. He understood what was said. After being fused, and stuck together as one several times, he had been left with the knowledge of many Saiyan things; the language being one of them. "_Lord Prince of all Saiyan's, are you well?"_

The sound of another's voice shook him enough to a groggy state, "_Where am I?" _

"_You're on planet Earth, my Prince. Relax a moment, you took a nasty hit but it should come to you."_ Goku answered. He was not letting go of his level 4 state till Vegeta was in his right mind again.

"_Earth? Where the fuck is Earth? Never heard of it." _He said looking confused. God his head hurt. "_Who are you? I didn't know there were any others who escaped." _

"_You know me as Kakarot. My father was Bardok and Raditz was my brother." _Goku answered again.

"_Raditz is dead, or you wouldn't be here." _He said it flatly. It was the only reason another of Bardok's offspring would be present and not Raditz.

"_That is true my Prince. You should rest, I am here now to keep the Heir safe." _Goku stood at guard near the cell door as Vegeta took his advice and closed his eyes.

Piccolo and Hercules were across the hall in another cell. They heard the whole exchange. Hercules sat gape mouthed. It sounded like a cross between a cat growling deep in its throat, and French whispered backwards. "Goku, is he alright?" Piccolo finally managed, shaking the sense of awe away. "What was that? Was that actual Saiyan?"

"Vegeta is fine Piccolo. He just doesn't remember where he is right now. Let him sleep a little and he'll be okay." Goku answered in a deep husky voice which was the trade mark of holding onto this much energy. He didn't intend to let go of it till he knew everyone was safe. Instead of being a night to remember this had become the night of the living hell; for everyone.

Piccolo couldn't take his eyes away from him. He could feel the pain and confusion Vegeta felt through their bond. From here there was just nothing that could be done to help it. As soon as they were free he could have Dende take care of his headache at least. At that moment the police burst through the incarceration wing doors towing two loud, rude, men. One young, the other an old man. Piccolo rolled his eyes. '_Great, just what we need! Those two better shut the fuck up or "__**I**__" am going to rip the tongues right out of their fat, hollow, pumpkin heads!_'

Goku smiled exposing his long, saber sharp, level 4 teeth in their direction. '_Don't worry Piccolo, I won't let anything else happen to the Heir._' He thought to his friend.

The two were fussing at and resisting the officers who were simply trying to put them in a cell while they waited for someone to come and pay their bond out. "Yeah, that's what they all say, sir" The same officer from before said to the old man. "Tell it to the Judge, I'm just doin my job here, you should be a better example for this here boy." They opened the cell door next to the one Piccolo and Hercule were in and almost had to push them into it.

"You could have injured my hand even more, no thanks to that monster thing over there!" Kendal pointed to the passed out Vegeta. Both officers just ignored it and left without saying another word.

"Well, this is just great, Grand-dad. I just got out, and I had to go right back in. My whole night has been ruined. All Videl had to do was tell that idiot Gohan to fuck off and none of this would have happened." Sarpner mouthed off.

Goku narrowed his black rimmed red eyes at the boy and simply said, "Gohan is my son and he is no idiot."

Sharpner sat down on the edge of the cot and shut his mouth remembering what Brief's dad did to his grandfather's hand. '_If he was able to do that like it was nothin' I sure as hell don't want to piss this one off. I won't make the same mistake grand-dad did._' Goku's tail twitched even more irritably. '_He looks as if he read my mind_' Eric thought to himself.

Goku chuckled and turned away from them back to Piccolo. "The boys should be reaching Roshi's soon and then they can get the Ox King and come back here and get us all out."

"If Roshi can manage to not act like a senile old man for more than five minutes." Piccolo said pessimistically.

The light sparkled in Goku's eyes again and he smiled and laughed. "We'll see. I just hope they hurry up. I don't like this place; it's cold in here."

"Goku did what?!" Krillin asked in disbelief.

"It's like I told ya," Gohan said hurriedly, "Dad, Vegeta, and Piccolo got arrested for fighting with Sarpner's grandpa on the steps of the police station!" He was exasperated and wished he didn't have to explain the same thing to everybody over and over. "Master Roshi can you go a little faster?"

"Vegeta I can believe, but Goku?" Krillin shook his head.

"It's true though, and we still have to go get the Ox King too." Mirai said. He was getting impatient.

Roshi appeared from his bedroom finally; he was dressed in his suit, the one he always wore to the world martial arts tournament. "Finally!" Gohan said throwing his hands in the air. "Come on, I'll fly you Master Roshi."

"Now wait just a minute. Nothin doin boys. We'll take 18s flight car, I don't like all that flyin around out in the open, besides, we have to get the Ox King as well."

"Oh my gosh, that'll take longer!" Gohan shouted excitedly.

Mirai laid a hand on his shoulder thinking, 'It's okay babe; we'll make it in time."

They piled into the car with Roshi in the driver's seat. "I don't trust young people driving." He turned the radio on to a station that sounded like something you'd hear in a department store or an elevator.

Mirai put his hands over his face and shook his head. '_You have got to be kidding me_.' He thought to Gohan.

Gohan rolled his eyes, '_God, not old people music_'. He thought agreeing with his mate.

They all started off at more than ten miles below standard air car speed limits. Master Roshi hummed along with the music he had set to play in the car.

About half way through their ride, Gohan asked "Can we turn the air on Master Roshi?", it was getting a bit stuffy.

"No. That uses up too much energy." Roshi replied.

"Can we at least roll down the windows?" He asked in disappointment.

"Sure..." Roshi said. Gohan immediately hit the switch on the power window. "As long as you don't crank it down too far." Roshi finished.

"Ahh" Gohan groaned as he took his finger off the switch. '_It's hot in here. Are you hot too?_' he mentally asked Mirai.

'_Gohan, I am about to burn up to a cinder, and this music is making me crazy_' Mirai answered. About that time Roshi passed a lot of gas. It made the whole car smell like rotten eggs.

Roshi chuckled, "Ooops. Sorry boys." He rolled his window down about another inch.

Gohan gagged. Mirai sat like a stone statue with wide eyes and an expressionless face. _'I've smelled dead rotting things that weren't this bad'_ Mirai thought.

Gohan pinched his nose, he couldn't help it. '_It wouldn't be so bad if we could roll the windows down more than two inches._'

Finally after almost forty-five minutes they finally touched down in front of the Ox King's castle. Gohan and Mirai practically flew out of the car. Gohan was already pounding on the door as Master Roshi was getting out.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!... Open the door! You gotta help, dad's in trouble!" Gohan didn't stop pounding on the door till it opened. The second it did, he was inside leaving the others standing there.

"Gohan! What on Earth is wrong, son?" The Ox King looked out the door and waved the others inside, "Please come in, Master Roshi. What's going on? What's this about Goku being in trouble?"

"Grandpa!" He hugged him when the large man wrapped his arm around him but quickly went on. "We got arrested because of this stupid kid from school and then dad and Vegeta and Piccolo came to get me, Mirai, and Dende out of jail and then Vegeta got in a fight and Dad and Piccolo tried to stop it and they all got arrested right there on the police steps!" Gohan took a deep breath, "Dad told us to go and get you and Master Roshi to get them all out of jail and we went and got Master Roshi and now you have to come with us you gotta get dad out of jail if mom finds out she's gonna flip out." He took another deep breath, "Oh yeah. Goten and Trunks are with Krillin and Marron and you have to tell Piccolo he's gotta pick Dende up from Erasa's house." He finished.

The Ox King just blinked and looked at Roshi having barely understood anything Gohan said. "Did I understand that right? Is Goku really in jail?"

"Apparently these two were having some kind of party over at the Capsule house and one of the kids they invited had alcohol." Roshi shook his head. "From any sense I can make of this mess, the boys went to get them out of jail and ended up getting arrested themselves."

"Oh goodness. Poor Goku." He patted Gohan on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Master Roshi and I will get your dad out of jail." He looked at Mirai, who was staying silent, and smiled. "We'll get your dad out too; and Piccolo." '_He reminds me so much of his father_.' the aging Ox thought to himself.

"That isn't all that's happened tonight, I'm afraid I have some more bad news" Roshi said wishing he didn't have to break it to them. "The Son's house burned down tonight."

Gohan's eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out as Mirai caught him up in his arms. He looked up frustrated, "Can _ANYTHING_ else go wrong tonight?!"

Gohan opened his eyes and Mirai set him back on his feet. "Master Roshi, please tell me that is not true."

"I'm afraid it is. I'm sorry, Gohan." He said patting his shoulder.

"All my stuff is gone?" He asked frowning deeply.

Roshi frowned himself and nodded. Gohan sat down on a chair at the table and stared blankly at nothing. The old Ox King looked at Roshi and then at Gohan, "Gohan, why don't you and Mirai take 18s car back and then go back to Capsule Corp and wait for us there."

Gohan just nodded. It was Mirai who spoke, "Thank you Sir. I think we all just need to go to bed and forget this night ever happened."

"I think you may be right, from the sounds of it. We'll take my air van and go straighten everything out. You kids take the car back and go on home, okay." He told Mirai as they walked back out to the car. He smiled at his grandson again, "Don't worry, we'll be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail."

Gohan simply nodded again, "Thanks Grandpa."

When the door was shut, Mirai took it up into the air and headed back toward Kami House. Roshi looked at the Ox King, "Come on, we gotta get a move on!" They quickly moved for the Ox King's air van and blasted off toward West City.

Vegeta sat up and rubbed his head. His hair was a tangled mess, he felt as if he had a hangover from hell, and he was sure someone had put a dead slug in his mouth while he'd been knocked out. It was bright and the cold made him shiver. He slowly became aware of a lot of eyes watching his every move; some out of fear, some out of worry. He looked up, "Am I the only interesting thing to see in this place?"

"You okay, Lord Prince?" Goku asked.

Vegeta got a good look at him for the first time since they'd been sitting there waiting on their kids. "I'm fine, Kakarot. You can let go, I'm not in any danger."

Goku nodded and let go of all the energy he'd been holding onto for the last few hours. Immediately the suffocating atmosphere in the whole room was lifted and everyone took a deep breath of what felt like fresh light air. Piccolo felt a twinge of jealousy because he couldn't be over in the next cell with his love.

'_It's not like that at all, Green Man. Kakarot's family have been the guardians for the royal house of Vegeta for what on earth would be centuries. When he knelt to me the other day, he was accepting his place among his ancestral family_.' He smiled faintly looking at his love.

'_It's not that. I know there is nothing at all between you two. I just wish I could be over there with you..._' he frowned a little, '_and I know you're cold_'

Hercule, Kendal, and Eric had the feeling everyone else was talking yet no one was really saying anything. Goku interrupted them with his own thoughts, '_I can IT and bring you over here Piccolo. Then we'll just switch cells and I'll go over there with Hercule. They'll never know. We can just say they put us like that if they question it. Besides, they had us locked in here right?_' Goku smiled his goofy grin.

"Can you?" Piccolo said aloud.

Hercule looked confused as always and asked, "Uh… Can I what?"

"Never mind forget I said anything, Champ." Piccolo said.

'_Yeah, I can do that easy_.' Goku said mentally.

Vegeta smiled sarcastically, '_It would make me happy just to have your cloak right about now._'

"You people are _WEIRD_!" Kendal spoke up finally. "There's something not right about all of you!" He looked at his grandson, "I don't want you around these people anymore; do you hear me, Eric!"

'_I should have ripped that old man's tongue out while I had the chance_.' Vegeta thought to them while glaring at the two in the other cell.

Piccolo smiled a sharp fangy grin and added, '_I could pop their heads like the unwanted pimples they are, if you like?_'

Vegeta, Piccolo, and Goku all three seemingly laughed at absolutely nothing that should have been funny. It only served to make Kendal angrier. He glared at all of them, and said "What? You think that is funny? I am going to have a talk with my lawyer about all of this." He stared directly at Vegeta, "I am going to SUE you and your wife for damages and distress for this!"

This time it was Hercule who spoke up, "If you do that, I'll stand up for those kids and testify on their behalf that your grandson is a troublemaker, a bully, and has abused his girlfriend!"

It was Vegeta's turn to speak, "Go ahead, you pathetic, weakling human, I don't care what you say you're going to attempt to do. You'll get nowhere with it. That said, I don't want to see that boy's face anywhere around our home or Capsule Corporation or I will sue you for trespassing and slap you with a restraining order." With that the Prince totally ignored their very existence. '_Can you really bring him over here so we can be together, Kakarot?_'

'_Sure._' He thought as he smiled at both of them. He touched his fingers to his forehead and blinked out only to reappear in the cell with Hercule and Piccolo.

Piccolo smiled, "Thanks Goku."

"…But… how is that even… possible?!" Hercule stammered. "Is that some kind of illusion or somethin'?"

"Nope, afraid not my friend." Goku said still with his silly grin. He laid a hand on Piccolo's shoulder and blinked back out only for both to suddenly pop into the cell Vegeta was sitting in, before just as quickly Goku was back in the cell with Hercule. He sat down. "You don't mind if I sit over here with you do you Hercule?"

Hercule blinked, "Uh… uh… No not at all, Goku." He was still trying to process what had just happened.

Vegeta immediately grabbed the bottom of his cloak and wrapped it around himself. It was heavy yet felt as soft as fleece. Piccolo chuckled, "You're welcome, Little Prince."

The huge, green Namekian sat down on the cot next to him and leaned against the wall with a rather large grin.

"Freaks! You're all a bunch of freaks!" Kendal shouted. His grandson pulled him back down to sit next to him.

"Grand-dad, be quiet! I don't want to actually be booked and sent over to the prison. Just don't pay any attention to them." Sharpner said; at least one of the idiots had a shred of any kind of sense.

Vegeta shivered again and wrapped his tail around Piccolo's wrist. 'It's okay baby, I'll warm you up when we get home." Vegeta's stomach growled loudly. Piccolo chuckled softly with obvious love in his thoughts, 'And, we'll take care of that too.'

Goku's stomach chimed in seconds after Vegeta's. Everyone laughed except the two Sharpners. Vegeta snuggled down into his Green Man's cloak even more and thought to him, '_You're amazing and I love you_.'

Goku smiled and chuckled teasing, '_Get a room._'

Vegeta smiled back, '_We have one right here. It's not our fault it has see-through wall or that you can hear what we're thinking._' He thought then said, "So, there!" he thumbed his nose at his best friend poking his head up from his nice warm place in his lover's cloak.

Goku had to laugh. '_I can't help it either! You're thinking too loud_.'

"I could think louder for you if you like?' He had an evil smirk on his face and started thinking suggestive moaning noises. Goku burst with laughter.

Piccolo turned a dark shade of purple, "You two are pure evil, you know that right?" he said aloud.

"Yes, thank you." Vegeta said in a muffled voice deep inside his cocoon. Hercule decided it was best to just leave it all alone and not say anything.

**To Be Continued…**


	12. Chapter 12 A Night To Remember Part IV

I don't own any of the Dragon Ball universe. All I own is my tiny twisted imagination. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. This is a Yaoi. It does have male x male things going on. If you don't want to think about or read such things, just close the window.

Vacation

Chapter 11

A Night to Remember

Part IV

Mirai and Gohan touched down on the balcony leading straight into his bedroom at Capsule Corp. He looked back at Gohan as he hit the thumb lock making the door swish open; his mate looked completely exhausted. "You okay babe?" he asked offering his hand to him.

Gohan nodded and yawned as he took his hand and stepped through the open door and into his rather large bedroom. "I'm just really tired. All I want to do is forget this night ever happened."

When they were both inside and the door relocked Mirai stood behind him and rubbed his shoulders lightly, "Come on, next week we can laugh about the whole thing, but right now let's just go to bed." He pulled Gohan's shirt over his head.

Gohan let him do it. Inside, his emotions were boiling; first they got arrested, then he had to watch his dad get arrested, then he found out he didn't have a home any more. He hadn't slept since he couldn't tell when, and it was all just too much for him. He shivered and shook as tears began to trickle down his scraped and dirty cheeks. He turned around and clung to Mirai who held him close and gentle. "I can't believe it." He sobbed into his lover's shoulder. "Tonight started off so awesome, and finally we were gonna get to be alone, and all it was, was a disaster!" He looked into Mirai's eyes. "A disaster!" He buried his face in his shoulder and cried uncontrollably.

Mirai smiled softly. "Hey, that's not totally true." He ran his fingers through his short spiky black hair. "We found out we have some good friends." He lifted his chin and kissed his eyes. "Dende found a girlfriend." He swept the hair from his face and chuckled softly trying to lighten the mood, "And besides, dad didn't kill me like I thought he would."

Gohan sniffled a little and smiled weakly, "Did you see the look on Sharpner's face when your dad broke his Grandpa's hand?"

Mirai smiled a little more. "No, but I saw dad's look of satisfaction."

They both broke out into a weak soft laughter. "I guess you're right. It wasn't a complete loss tonight." He turned, wrapping his tail around Mirai's wrist, and walked toward the bathroom. "Let's hit the shower and then hit the hay. I don't think I can stay awake much longer."

Krillin had finally gotten the kids to settle down and into bed. Marron had a bunk in her room with a full bed on the bottom and a twin on the top; he just put the boys both on the bottom and her on top. He passed by her room on the way to his own and could hear them whispering about the night's event's, but he also heard yawns. '_Good_' he thought to himself. '_They all three need some shut eye'_. He still didn't know exactly what they'd done to start a fire, or even _if _they'd started it at all. He didn't push it tonight. He wanted to talk with Goku and Vegeta before he asked Marron about it. "We'll save that for tomorrow." He whispered walking on toward his own room.

"I thought Mister Satan looked scared." Goten whispered.

"He always looks scared. I think your dad was flyin' faster than I've ever seen him move before, Marron." Trunks commented.

"Mister Goku was movin' the fastest, but I bet my daddy got just as much water from the river as he did." Marron said while yawning.

"Dad's the best guy in the whole big universe." Goten mumbled. "And, I'm sorry I burned you Trunks."

"I forgot about it already, Goten." He yawned deeper too. "Sorry we didn't make your fireflies last longer, Marron."

"It's okay." She whispered barely awake. "Good night, Goten. Good night Trunksy." She closed her eyes and was out in seconds.

Goten was already snoring quietly, and Trunks wasn't very far behind. They'd had the longest night of their lives. Trunks fell asleep wondering where his dad was and why they got to spend the night at Kami House tonight; before he could complete the thought he was out as well. They all three were finally resting leaving their troubles behind for the world of dreams.

Back at the jail Goku sat bored and started to mentally count the bars of the holding cell again. "Will you please stop!" Vegeta shouted, "I can't take you counting again!"

Everyone blinked. "Uh… nobody was countin anything." Mister Satan said flatly.

"I'm not talking to you, baka. I was talking to Kakarot." Vegeta said irritably.

"Oh, sorry." Hercule replied. He looked at Goku confused not having heard anything out of Goku's mouth for the last half an hour. "Heh. Can I ask you a question Goku?"

"Sure, you can ask me anything." He smiled at his loud human friend.

"Why's he always callin you Kakarot?" Satan asked.

Goku thought about it for a minute before he answered truthfully, "Well, back on planet Vegeta, before Frieza blew it up, when I was born my father named me Kakarot; but when grandpa Gohan found me as a baby he named me Goku. So to Saiyans I'm Kakarot, and to everyone who knows me on Earth, I'm Goku." He smiled his trademark goofy grin and scratched the back of his head.

Hercule looked even more confused as he fell over. He picked himself up and sat down again. "Uh, whadaya mean, planet Vegeta?"

"Oh! That's the planet Vegeta and I were born on. He's the Prince of Planet Vegeta and I am his hereditary guard, since my brother Raditz died." He said it with no second thought.

Kendal Sharpner made a sort of laughing noise. "Yeah, right. That short cocky bastard and his son are exiled princes from another planet that got blown up?"

Goku, Piccolo and even Vegeta who'd poked his head out of his lover's cloak, stared a hole through the impossible, obnoxious, man. "Do you have a problem with that?" Vegeta asked with fire in his eyes.

Kendal looked away ignoring everyone not willing to start a pointless argument with someone who was obviously mental. Hercule closed his mouth, "So, he really is a long lost prince?"

"Yep." Goku smiled at his friend as what he said finally began soaking into Satan's head.

"Well how 'bout that!" He said smiling looking at the man across the hall wrapped up in the green one's cloak. "I knew there was somethin' about that guy."

"Piccolo is also a prince." Goku said as if it were an obvious fact. Satan's jaw dropped as he fell over. "His father was King Piccolo."

Hercule's eyes got as wide as saucers, "Y…you… you mean… that tyrant was his dad?!" He couldn't believe it. "H… h… he's not gonna try an kill us all is he?"

Piccolo rolled his eyes from across the hall. Kendal even looked nervous and scooted himself the furthest he could away from the giant green man.

Piccolo chuckled, "Relax, I've found a lot of reasons not to follow in my father's footsteps; besides, I've grown to fond of watching human folly."

"What… exactly are you guys? I mean, you and that little guy don't look like regular folks. Uh, no offense there er anything." Hercule was genuinely curious, he'd wondered many times exactly what the green monk and his kid were.

"We're from a planet called Namek. Our people are descended from, what you would call, a type of plant." He frowned thinking back on it. "It was destroyed by the same monster that destroyed Vegeta's home planet." He unconsciously pulled Vegeta a little closer. "My people were lucky; they escaped, thanks to a bunch of generous humans here on Earth. Now they reside on New Namek."

"How come you and… Dende?... don't live with your people?" Hercule asked. He really didn't know when to just keep his mouth closed.

"Like Goku, I was raised here on Earth; and I discovered a reason to stay here. Besides, Dende needs someone to watch out for him." Piccolo said with a smile rubbing the prince's arm.

Hercule picked up on what he was hinting at right away, glancing at the alien prince. He decided not to ask anything else. "oh. Well, I think you're all good people. Aliens or not." He went back to leaning against the wall.

Master Roshi and the Ox King walked into the police station. The same woman from earlier looked up and smiled thinking '_Oh ain't he a handsome one!_'. Then she said " Well hello, may I help you two handsome young men with something?" She looked toward the Ox King half way batting her lashes at him.

It was Roshi who spoke. "Well, yes." He began lathering it on looking straight at her boobs. "It seems you have some of our boys holed up here. I figured yer so pretty, you must be the one to know how to tell us what we need to do to get them out." The Ox King caught on and gave her a big nice guy smile.

She waved her hand, "pfft. I'm probably the only one who knows anything around this place." She gave them both her best smile and began pulling up the information page on her computer. "I feel sorry for you handsome men; after all having to get out of bed in the middle of the night."

Roshi leaned over the counter a bit more so he could look down her shirt, "Ahh, if we didn't have to get out of bed we wouldn't have gotten the chance to meet such a lovely young lady."

She looked back up at them, "Alrighty, can you give me the names of who you're here to pick up?" she gave them a sort of come hither look flirting back just as much.

The Ox King spoke up, "Well, we need to get several people."

"Well sure Honey, anything for you two." She said coyly.

The Ox King gave her a warm smile, "We need to get, Goku," he waited for her to type it in then continued, "Vegeta," he grinned and glanced at Master Roshi, "and also Piccolo."

She finished typing the information in and looked up. "Okay, got it! You two sweet things can have a seat over there while they're processed out."

They sat down on the benches opposite one another and leaned forward whispering under their breath. "She waved all those fines, did you see that?" Roshi mumbled keeping his sweetish innocent smile going.

"Yeah, I thought we'd have to pay it for each one of them." Ox King kept the gentleman act up; not that he had to act in the first place.

"She let us get Piccolo also, even though we're only supposed to be reasonable for no more than one person at a time." Roshi mumbled back.

"It's because you're a sweet talker, Roshi." The ox King had to chuckle quietly at his longtime friend and old Master.

Roshi cackled quietly wiggling his eye brows with w dirty smile. They both looked up when they herd the door to the waiting hold creak open. Three very irritable aliens walked through and strode toward the one who'd pledged to be responsible for them.

Goku spoke first, "Thank you for coming to get us out so quickly Master Roshi," he turned to his father-in-law. "and I can't thank you enough too."

The Ox King patted him and the others on the back. "After everything you three have done for this planet, it's the least thing we could do. We owe all three of you so much more than this." He gave all of them a genuine smile. "Oh, before I forget, Piccolo, Dende is at Erasa's house and her mama expects you to be picking him up." He said looking at the large Namekian warrior.

"You've got to be kidding." Piccolo muttered.

"Where are our brats at?" Vegeta asked with a touch of worry in his eyes.

"Trunks and Goten are at my place with Krillin and Gohan and Mirai went back to Capsule Corp." Roshi answered.

"Well, if it's okay with you Master Roshi, we'll leave Trunks and Goten at your place for the night and come and get them sometime tomorrow afternoon." Goku asked hoping it was; he just didn't think he was up to dealing with it any more tonight.

"Of course! I'll have cue ball look after them till you get there." Roshi chuckled.

"I'll stay over and help watch them too. You all look like you need to sleep in." The old Ox King said.

Goku smiled gratefully at him, "Thanks, I owe you one for this."

"No problem, Goku." He smiled back as they headed for the door.

"Great, after we get Dende, we can all go back to my house and MAYBE be able to sleep for more than five minutes." Vegeta said with a touch of sarcasm in his already stressed out voice.

"You guys can go on back to Capsule house if you want. I can go get Dende by myself" Piccolo said rubbing Vegeta's shoulders.

"Nonsense" Vegeta said stepping to the side to let a monkish looking man through the in-door. The man nodded his thanks and continued his way to the desk. They all paused a moment before going out. "We'll all three go together and then we'll all go home and rest".

"Are you sure you're up to it little prince?" Piccolo looked at him with worry etched into his brow.

"I'm just fine, Green Man." He smiled up at his massive lover. "Let's just go so we can get back home."

Master Roshi stopped and turned for a moment before leaving, "Bye Honey, you try not to work too hard now" he said still flirting with the woman at the desk till the bitter end.

She looked up and waved to him, "Bye now Sweetie, maybe we'll see each other again sometime under better circumstances."

"Yeah, maybe we will sometime, Darlin." He stepped out the door with the others muttering under his breath "I hope hell freezes over before that day comes."

They overheard her address the man who just walked in as they left, "What do you want? More of those crazies we've had in here tonight?" her tone was very sarcastic again.

They finally got outside. The sun was just starting to rise in the east as a faintish red glow. Roshi and the Ox King climbed into the car and headed off toward Kami House. Vegeta, Goku, and Piccolo lifted into the air and headed toward Dende's kai signature.

Dende looked up from the board game he and the girls had been playing in the direction of the three energies he felt approaching. "Oh, I think my dad is here."

"Awe, really?" Videl sounded disappointed even though they'd been up all night playing games and talking getting to know each other. By now Dende could say he had two new good friends.

About that time the doorbell rang. "Darn it! We were having so much fun." Erasa moaned. In the end it had turned out to be a good night for these three teens at least.

"Dende, your father's here to pick you up!" Erasa's mom called down from the top of the stairs.

Dende stood up, "Well, I guess I have to go now. Thank you for asking me to stay with you while I was waiting for my dad." He smiled to both girls.

Videl stood up with him, "I'm really glad I got to meet you tonight Dende. Maybe we could hang out more?" She was secretly praying that he would agree.

"Really Videl?" he smiled a lot more. "I'd love that. I'd give you my cell number but I don't have one yet. But I'm gonna see if my dad will let me get one." He looked at her with shining eyes. "You can reach me through Gohan though, till I get a phone anyway"

"That'd be super." she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

Dende trotted up the stairs blushing a light lavender color across his cheeks. He quietly closed the door behind him. He could hear the girls giggling and whispering to each other about everything that had happened that night. He turned around and looked right at Piccolo who was standing in the foyer along with Goku and Vegeta. "Hey dad."

"Are you ready to go then?" Piccolo smiled at him noticing the blush in his cheeks.

"Yep, we had fun playing board games till you got here." He beamed.

'_Tell me about it later, right now we all just want to go to Capsule and sleep_' He thought to him. "Thank you again for letting him stay here till we came for him." He told Vanessa.

"Oh it's no problem. They were all pretty quiet tonight. Dende, you're welcome to visit here any time you like."

"Thank you ma'am." He replied as they all walked out onto the porch. It was now getting a bit lighter outside. Morning was well on its way to arriving. "Bye, Ma'am."

"Any time Hon. Bye bye." She closed the door happy to finally go to bed. '_such a long night_' she thought to herself.

The small group blasted into the sky and disappeared in the direction of Capsule Corporation. "_I think I'll stay with everyone at Capsule Corp instead of going back to the lookout for now_' Dende thought to Piccolo.

'_I don't think Vegeta will care. Now, you wanna tell me why you were blushing?_' Piccolo mentally asked; even though he already knew what had happened. He just wanted to watch Dende squirm over it first.

'_I wasn't blushing!_' he gave a mental protest.

'_Yes you were. I saw purple all over your face._' Piccolo inwardly laughed.

Dende shoved him as they came up on Capsule house, '_Shut up. I was __**not**__ blushing_' he mentally laughed back acknowledging he realized Piccolo knew Videl had kissed him.

"Thank the Gods." Vegeta stated. He keyed a series of numbers into the lock pad and laid his palm on the screen. "If anyone wakes me up before noon, I'll rip their heads off. Everybody can sleep where they wish." He took Piccolo by the hand and floated inside too tired to walk.

Once inside everyone dispersed to find deep dark rooms to sleep away the troubles from what had become the longest night of their lives. No one even had the energy left to say good night to anyone. They simply wanted to forget about everything; for now at least.


	13. Chapter 13 The Morning After

I don't own any of the Dragon Ball universe. All I own is my tiny twisted imagination. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. This is a Yaoi. It does have male x male things going on. If you don't want to think about or read such things, just close the window.

Vacation

Chapter 12

The Morning After

Goku didn't even bother walking up the stairs; the second they hit the door he ITd into his usual bedroom and didn't bother to remove his clothing, only sparing a few seconds to kick his boots off before falling into a comatose state of sleep. Vegeta on the other hand did not go to his bed chamber. Instead, he headed for the bio dome at the center of Capsule Corp.

He couldn't take any more "_human-ness_"; he had to get away from the stresses human life was piling on him. He could just leave the planet for a while, but that would be running away. It was not something he'd have had a problem with when he was younger, hell he'd even left Bluma here pregnant and alone before the androids showed up; that wasn't totally true, she had a family with her. He wasn't the hot head he was then and he sure as hell wasn't ever going to run away from any problems, especially if they were only human ones. He just need time away from human things; television, video games, soda, loud cities, and obnoxious Earth heroes.

He went out into the bio dome a lot when he felt stressed and couldn't really leave the compound. It reminded him of some of the planets he'd been too that had no people on them, just animals. It was what he needed just now. His eyes were red and bloodshot from lack of sleep, his mind was sludgy, and all he wanted to do was curl up on the green grass next to the little stream and sleep. He drifted over the grass too tired to walk and dropped himself in a heap when he found a spot he was happy with.

Piccolo went to the Prince's bedchamber and grabbed anything he thought would make him more comfortable; blankets definitely, pillows, lots of pillows, and then hit the kitchen for food he knew his beautiful little prince would want. '_this should do it_' he thought to himself. He entered the bio dome and found his love asleep on the grass. He lifted his head gently so he could place a pillow under him, Vegeta growled softly in his sleep. Piccolo smiled and chuckled quietly. "It's alright Baby, nobody's going to bother you as long as you want to sleep today." He covered him with his soft fuzzy blanket and then lay next to him.

He watched him for some time, sweeping his long, clawed fingers through the prince's silky black locks and thinking to himself. He was just so beautiful, and yet so powerful; almost as powerful as Goku and much more so than himself. He couldn't believe he was so lucky to have such a beautiful creature laying here next to him. The prince's face twitched along with his fingers. '_I wonder what he's dreaming about?_',the Namekian pondered.

Inside Vegeta's dream he was home. The sky was a beautiful pinkish red; their home star was huge and high in the sky. It was a beautiful day today, there was no cloud cover, and he could see the palace off in the distance. He looked back at the river and watched Goku and their boys playing in the shallows on a spoil bank. He was happy for once and smiled at the feel of it.

His father walked up behind him, "You realize, we deliberately hid the boy's power level when he was born, and then sent him away to a back water planet Frieza wouldn't care about."

The sudden voice startled him. He knew it instantly however and turned beaming to look into a face which looked like an older version of himself. "Hello father, and are you referring to Kakarot?"

The older Vegeta nodded, "I am. The seers took one look at the child, even before Bardok had a chance to see and hold him. They foretold he was the strongest Saiyan ever born, and would be the one to end Frieza's life." He frowned a bit, "They also said, the boy was tied to your destiny and that both of you would save the entire universe from total destruction."

Vegeta looked at his father in shock, "You mean, you knew how strong he was from the start?! Kakarot was never a third class at all?!"

Vegeta Sr. laid a hand on his son's shoulder. "No, son; Kakarot was never a third class. He was always the highest of the elites. We hid the truth from Frieza to give the boy a chance to grow up and eventually destroy him."

Vegeta was completely floored by what his father had said. He swung his head around and looked at the big idiot; his arch master guardian. "He was meant to be stronger than me from day one." He half mumbled.

Vegeta Sr. spun his son back to face him. "That does not diminish my pride in you. You have overcome every difficulty thrown at you, boy; and yet you are not even completely grown yet. When I was your age, I hadn't even left the planet yet; my father would not allow it. But, look at everything you have become, a king in your own sense."

"I…" he looked down at the rusty red soil, "have no home." Vegeta said "_**We**_ have no home. Frieza destroyed it. This is only a memory plucked from some hidden spot in my mind. Kakarot, never even knew this place, my boys will never, his boys will never." His voice cracked.

King Vegeta's heart ached for his son. "Listen to me, son. It is why we sent Kakarot away instead of binding him as your guardian right away. He knows your new home, he is the strongest warrior in the universe, who better to look after you. You have a woman who is much like a princess on her planet, you are mated to the strongest Namakian warrior to ever exist, who is also an estranged prince, what more could a father ask for." He beamed with pride.

Vegeta looked at his own son from a different place in the multiverse, and then he looked at Gohan, Kakarot's oldest brat and suddenly realized they were not a mismatch. Mirai had mated the eldest son of a high ranked nobleman.

He looked back at his father, who was smiling at his sudden epiphany. "Yes; one day, they will make a grand ruling pair. Mirai is now irreversibly mated to his master guardian."

Vegeta's mouth dropped. "I don't know what to do father." It just came out now that his father was here beside him and he was given the chance to speak to the dead man come to be with him from the after world.

His father sat down on the blanket spread upon the rusty colored grass and picked up a bowl of what looked like huge blackberries and began to eat them. "Sit, and we will talk as we should have been able to do in life, before you were stolen from us." He looked up, "Ah, we have a bit of company I see!" He smiled as he watched the tall green warrior approach their position.

Vegeta looked the direction his father was looking. He jumped up and almost ran to him forgetting himself for the moment; this was home, and his father was really here, and now his lover was here with them. This was a dream, but at the same time it was not. For whatever reason, the gods had made this place for them, perhaps because they knew Vegeta needed it desperately. "Piccolo!" He jumped up to hug his lover as if he were a giddy schoolboy with a huge crush on the star quarterback of the high school ball team.

Piccolo grinned and hugged him back lifting him from the ground. "You look and feel so much better, Little Prince." He looked up the hill to the seated figure, then wrapping an arm around his tiny mate's waist he walked up to greet him. Before Vegeta could say anything Piccolo spoke to him, "Since you look so much like Vegeta, only older, I must assume you are his father, King Vegeta."

King Vegeta stood up, with a happy heart that his son was so in love with a man who apparently loved him just as much. "You would be correct. I assume, judging from my son's reaction, that you are indeed his Namekian mate?"

Piccolo nodded, "I am."

"Please sit with us and partake of the food of our home." The elder and king gestured to their spread upon the ground.

"Thank you, I am honored" Piccolo said with a smile. '_So, this is your actual father?_' he thought to his mate.

Vegeta beamed with almost a glow around him and responded '_Yes Green Man, it is really him sent to this dream from other world._'

Down at the river Gohan jumped at Mirai sending them down into the ruddy waters of a large river they really knew nothing about. Mirai laughed and flipped himself over pinning Gohan beneath him and laughing as he did.

"Trying a sneak attack will get you nowhere, ha ha ha…" he said laughing in a mock evil tone. He tickled his slightly smaller mate who laughed hysterically and squirmed trying to get away with no success.

Goten on the other hand was quieter than normal, he took his dad's massive hand in his and looked across the water asking, "Dad, where are we at? I never saw this place before."

"This was planet Vegeta." He looked down at his youngest and smiled a tiny bit, "I don't really remember it, but for some reason I do."

"Are we in one of Vegeta's memories then?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, is this one of my dad's memories, Goku? Is he tryin' to show us where we came from?" Trunks asked.

"I'm not sure what is going on here kids. I don't think this is coming from Vegeta though. Maybe the Kais are creating this for us." Goku answered. He truly didn't fully understand what was going on around them, but he was enjoying it, and it just all felt so right, like he was finally home.

Trunks sat down on the bank of the river and looked at his older brother, "You guys are lame." He smiled and picked up a small green stone and threw it at his brother's head. It bounced off harmlessly.

Mirai stopped and smiled at his little brother, "You just wait, in about ten years, you're gonna be all kissy kissy with somebody." He laughed at his brother's scrunched up nose.

"I'm not gonna be all dumb and lame and lovey dovey!" Trunks protested.

"You never know, maybe you'll want to kiss Marron, or maybe even Goten." He smiled, either way was possible.

This time it was Goten who protested, "Ewww… I can't kiss the king, that'd be gross!"

Trunks laughed, "The only one I wanna ever kiss is my woman!"

"Ha!" Gohan smiled at them, "I thought you said you weren't gonna be all lovey dovey?"

Trunks turned a light shade of red mumbling, "…not being lovey dovey."

"Well who am I gonna kiss then, dad?" Goten asked inquisitively. "If Gohan and Mirai kiss each other, and Trunks is gonna kiss Marron who am I sposed to kiss?"

Goku smiled looking at his son who had sat himself down on the river bank and was dangling his toes in the water, "When the time comes, son, you'll know who you're going to kiss." He chuckled lightly, "In the mean time you can always kiss your mom."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." He went back to focusing his attention on the little animal swimming through the water. It looked like a tiny lemon with eyes and a mouth and four tentacles for a tail. It wrapped them gently around his left big toe and looked like it stuck its tongue out into the water. Goten laughed. "What is that thing?"

Everyone crowed around to look at it, "Aww… it's so cute!" Gohan cooed.

Mirai chuckled softly at him, "You would think so."

Gohan blushed, "Well, it is cute. Just look at it. It looks like somebody bred a lemon with an octopus." He smiled fascinated by the little creature.

Goten took his foot out of the water and pulled it easily off his toe without hurting it. He lifted it up to look at it but it decided to squirt water all over his surprised face. He dropped it back in the water with everyone laughing at him. "I guess he got scared." He blinked watching it swim under a rock for safety.

Goku couldn't help but laugh. "I guess he did!" He wiped the water off of Goten's face. About that time his stomach growled. They all laughed.

"I'm kinda hungry too!" Goten jumped up saying.

"Yeah, we are too." Mirai added with his arm wrapped around Gohan's waist.

"So am I." Trunks gave his voice to the hunger issue

Goku swung his head up and looked straight at Vegeta, who looked right into his eyes from far atop the hill. Vegeta nodded to him, understanding what the unspoken question was. Goku looked back to the kids who were anxiously waiting to see if they could finally go and fill their bottomless stomachs. "Well then, let's go have a picnic!"

The kids didn't need urging, they ran up the hill racing each other to get there first. Goku walked a bit more slowly, keeping the air of a relaxed warrior aware of everything around him and not in a rush. He smiled as he came up to the spread upon the ground and then duly kneeled down and bowed his head addressing the elder man, "My king," Then he nodded to Vegeta, "My, Prince". The boys looked at Goku and copied everything he had done, not exactly sure what they should be doing.

The elder Vegeta chuckled and smiled, "No, man. Don't kneel to me. You saved my son's life, and killed that monster who stole him away from us. It is I who should bow to you." He bowed slightly to the younger man. He looked at all of them pleased at the sight. "I am proud of all of you. You keep the hope of our species alive in you. Now come embrace your old grandfather; my Grandchildren!" He beamed at them hugging them close as Mirai and Trunks rushed forward into his arms.

"Are you really my grandpa?" Trunks asked questioningly.

"Yes boy. This man is my father and King, Vegeta II." Vegeta smiled beaming with pride and shining with happiness.

"Cool, I got two grandpas now!" Trunks hugged him tighter.

"I always wondered what you were like. I never thought I would ever get to find out." Mirai side with a restrained smile; he didn't want to appear incompetent.

"I am glad I have the opportunity to meet both of you in person before I got to meet you the natural way." He let them both go, "Now that that is done; let's all have a good eat together and get to know one another. That goes for you as well, Gohan and Goten; arch master guardians to my beloved grandchildren." He gestured to the food awaiting them. "Please eat your fill."

The elder Vegeta watched as they dug into the food in true Sayian style. The King gave a hearty deep laugh watching them. He turned as a man with spiky hair and a deep scar on his left cheek walked up from behind. He clasped the man on the shoulder with a large smile, "Bardock, our houses have at last merged." Bardock looked at his King in confusion not quite understanding. King Vegeta laughed and pointed to Mirai and Gohan. "Look man, two of this universe's most powerful have bonded in mating; my grandson has a mate bond with your grandson!" He grinned wider. It looked a bit strange since Vegeta didn't do much smiling himself.

Bardock's eyes widened slightly before returning to the cool, composed, ever on the alert guard that he was. He mumbled, "I wonder how that happened."

"The same way any mating bond does I would expect," The King chuckled, it wasn't often Bardock left himself open to jabs, "I believe they bonded while having sex." He laughed once again at the shocked expression on his Arch Master's face.

Bardock ignored it and sat down with the others right next to Goku. He was hungry too. He smiled a bit as Goku realized who had taken a place next to him.

"DAD?!" Goku blinked and then he flung himself almost childlike at the man who looked like an older more scared version of himself. He knocked the man over before letting him go. "I have missed you so much!"

"I have missed you as well boy. I cannot begin to say how proud I am of you; you, my son, the strongest, most powerful, being in the universe and at such a young age." He smiled at his long lost son; the one they had all placed so much hope in all those years ago.

They sat back up and Goku handed his dad a plate and grabbed a haunch of meat to put on it before giving his father his trade mark smile and scratched the back of his head, "Ah, it's nothing. Vegeta's pretty strong too and so is Piccolo. I don't know how I'd get out of a lot of scrapes without them backing me."

Vegeta looked over the top of the bowl of noodle-like food he was eating. "Don't be modest Kakarot, we all know the truth." He went back to shoving food into his mouth. Goku just laughed nervously.

King Vegeta sat beside his guard and watched his son and grandsons wondering why they had all been given this time together. He leaned against Bardock slightly. The two had been lovers for years; it was only because of circumstances they had never actually bonded. That no longer mattered; their grandsons had somehow managed to do so. He beamed at them, though Gohan was obviously the more powerful of the pair, it was Mirai who dominated.

Suddenly Gohan stopped mid bite and dropped what he was eating. He jumped up and ran as fast as he could at the person who was walking up the hill from below. Everyone was shocked enough to stop eating as well as they followed Gohan with their eyes at who was coming. Mirai mumbled "Oh wow." He stood up and calmly followed his mate with a smile on his face.

Gohan tackled the man, " Kabito Kai! Oh my god I have missed you so much! How are?! You don't look any different at all! Where have you been? What have you been doing?! And, why are you here?!" It all came out of his mouth in the rushed excitement that was a happy Gohan.

Kabito laughed at his friend as Mirai helped him up. "Well Gohan, I have something very special to tell you," He smiled looking up the hill at all of them, "and your whole family. Shall we?" He gestured toward the hill. He felt happy inside at what he was about to do for all of these special people. After all, each one of them had done so much for the entire universe at one time or another and they deserved it.

Gohan blinked and smiled, "Of course!" He took Mirai's hand in his as they walked up the hill where the others waited.

King Vegeta bowed to him as he approached, "Highest of Kais, we are honored at your presence."

"King Vegeta, it's me who is humbled and honored to be standing among such great men here in this place." He bowed slightly to the tall man in front of him. He nodded at Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo.

"Hey Kabito Kai, what brings you here?" Goku said with his famous casual flare causing Vegeta to just roll his eyes. He was long used to the man's irritating lack of diplomacy.

Kabito smiled looking at all of them before speaking, "It has been decided among the Kais, to give you all a very special gift for your unwavering service to the whole universe, for all the selfless acts you have performed, for all your self-sacrifice without hesitation, and for the great debt we all owe to you handful of Saiyans who are left out of your entire species."

It was Bardock who spoke first after bowing deeply to the being before him, "Greatest of all Kais, we do as we do and did as we did because everything we have done was the right thing to do. It is a Saiyan's honor to do such without thought of our own self."

King Vegeta smiled. His lover always had a way of saying things so to humble a man. "Bardock is right. We need no gifts to come with your presence." He gestured to their now somewhat messy picnic, "Please, will you not join us?"

Kabito smiled hugely at the offer of food. "Thank you, King Vegeta." He sat down next to Miari and Gohan and picked up a piece of fruit. "Now, as I was saying; we Kais have decided to give all of you a very special gift." He waved his hands to put off any further protests and smiled even more. "Goku, without you the universe simply wouldn't have existed because of Buu." He looked at Vegeta, "And Vegeta, in honor of the sacrifice you made and unwavering support given by you to Goku during the battle with Buu…" He smiled looking around at all of their curious faces and chuckled quietly, "And because we see what all of you desire most and we see the truth of what you all really need; it is really so small a thing for us to do in lieu of everything you have done for us." He snapped his fingers, smiled to himself and took a large bite from the fruit in his hand.

King Vegeta and Bardock gasped inhaling deeply, stumbling for a second before righting themselves. Bardock protectively shoved the King behind him. "What did you do?"

Kabito laughed deep and loud pointing above their heads. Everyone looked up at them and gasped frozen with shock. King Vegeta had a genuine frightened expression. "What happened?" No one said anything still staring at them in silence. He grabbed Bardock looking directly in his face "Bardock, what has he done to us?!" Bardock just blinked shocked himself as he looked at the top of his king and lover's head. At about the same time King Vegeta noticed Bardock's halo was no longer there and it finally struck him what the Kai had done. He spun slightly as he fainted, overwhelmed by the notion that they were alive again. Bardock, ever steadfast and at his side, caught him.


End file.
